Through The Storm- The End Was Just The Beginning
by SPJaymo117
Summary: An unbeatable wand, a stone that defies the grave, and a cloak that can you hide you from anything...even Death. Picking up where the books left off, Mostly cannon- follows most major plot points revealed by Rowling about the future. Hallows, magical artifacts, Aurors, and Death Eaters. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Post DH, starting slow, no bashing. Give it a read.
1. Chapter 1- Picking Up Where We Left Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or claim anything from it. Yada yada you guys get the picture.

Summary: Picking up where the books left off, mostly cannon follows almost all major plot points revealed by Rowling about the future, adventure, action, starting slow, no bashing, normal pairings, Hallows, and Death Eaters

A/N: There will be changes regarding the Hallows that are non-cannon. There's a reason, I promise. It's pretty much the only major change from the story. If you have a question, it will more than likely be answered in the next chapter.

This chapter has been re-mastered a little bit with a few changes and additions but is roughly the same work

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

" _You've been so brave,_ " breathed Lily.

" _You're nearly there, Harry,_ " said James. " _So very close. We are... so proud of you._ "

His parents' words reverberated through his head as he saw them standing with him in the Forbidden Forest again. He could picture his mother exactly. Her green eyes flashing in the dim light.

 _Crack!_

Harry awoke abruptly to the sound of something apparating nearby. Confused by his unfamiliar surroundings, he fumbled for his glasses and wand as his adrenaline began to surge. This was it, someone was here for him.

"Master, are you alright?" a low croaking voice asked him as he finally grasped his wand.

The words jolted Harry enough that he hesitated long enough to bite back the spell he'd been about to cast. "W-what?" he asked instead, finally managing to wrangle his glasses onto his face as he tried to make sense of the blurred world around him. Kreacher's ugly, manically grinning face soon came into focus standing at his bedside. He'd thought the house elf looked disturbing before, but he was now quite sure that he'd sorely undersold the elf's potential for creepiness. He glared at the elf and fought the sudden powerful urge to throttle him.

Harry had been on the run for close to a year now expecting constant ambushes and Kreacher had somehow thought it was acceptable to scare him out of his skin. He'd been on the verge of cursing whatever had appeared next to him and it was only the diminutive creature's good fortune that Harry hadn't fallen asleep with his wand in hand.

He was surprised, and more than a little annoyed, by the house-elf's appearance, as Kreacher hadn't often come to him on his own volition. "What is it, Kreacher?" he rasped, still trying not to swear at him after the rude awakening. _Great, now I'm never getting back to sleep_ , he thought acidly as he rubbed his face, trying to dull the memory of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"I thought that master might like a sandwich," croaked the house-elf again, offering a plate he'd hidden behind his back laden with roast beef sandwiches.

As if in response to those words, Harry's stomach gave an audible growl, reminding him how famished he was. It'd been almost a full two days since he'd eaten. His body protested as he sat up, but with a loud groan, he managed it and took the plate from Kreacher. He thanked the diminutive house-elf quickly before dismissing him to eat his meal in silence.

As he lay back, his neck twinged horribly up the one side, reminding him just how broken he felt. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, each breath was causing his to chest ache where Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse, and he couldn't quite stop himself from rubbing it absently between bites. While he wolfed down the rest of the sandwiches Kreacher had bought, other injuries also began to make themselves known. He'd gotten numerous cuts and bruises all over his body when he'd been thrown around on the forest floor during the Death Eaters' celebration, and burns on his forearms and hands from flying through the Fiendfyre. Even by his own lofty standards, he'd taken a beating. Just thinking about his own injuries though brought up memories of some of the horrific ones he'd seen during the night. Lavender Brown, laying in a pool of her own blood, her throat ripped open. The small unidentifiable body of a boy who'd been hit in the face with a blasting curse. _At least I'm here to feel_ , he thought angrily, punching the pillow next to him.

The thing that bothered him most though, was the guilt eating away at his heart. So many people had died. Colin, Tonks, Fred, Remus -and for what? 'The-Boy-Who-Lived?' It was like some kind of sick joke that once he'd finally stopped trying to win he'd finally managed it. If there was some kind of higher power in the world, then Harry had to believe that he had a twisted, dark sense of humour.

It felt like there was a void in his soul now. So much had been ripped out and he'd finally finished it. Voldemort was dead. It seemed inconceivable to him that it was all over.

For as long as he could remember, Voldemort's life had been intertwined with his in a sinister and mysterious way. He felt oddly purposeless now that it was all over; relieved, but strangely morose. He wondered if he'd done the right thing. Could he have done anything differently to save all those people?

He'd reconciled himself to death and gone willingly to the slaughter in order to save those he loved. However, due to some strange magic and a mistake made three years prior by Voldemort, he'd managed to survive yet again.

After that, Harry had been given a choice, to go on to death or go back to the world he knew. He'd chosen to come back, but had he made the right decision? He hoped so. Despite the pain and guilt he now had to deal with, there was also hope.

Hoping to dispel his troublesome thoughts, he massaged his forehead. After touching his scar, he realized that for the first time in three years it hadn't even twinged. He smiled slightly but couldn't really appreciate it. Happiness would come -he hoped- but it was going to be awhile before he was back to his old self again.

Footsteps echoed from the stairwell up into the boys' dormitory. Not wanting to be disturbed, he hastily placed the plate on his bedside table before rolling over and pretending to sleep. He had assumed that it was either Dean or Seamus, since Ron and Hermione had gone for a walk earlier. The footsteps continued to his bedside, but he didn't dare steal a peek, lest he give away his facade.

He flinched as a hand gently stroked his face, forcing him to open his eyes in surprise at the gentle touch. It was Ginny. The slumbering dragon in his chest reared in surprise as he felt his hope soar. It'd been awhile since he'd felt anything like it. Without saying a word, she lay down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd be here. How are you holding up?" she asked, her voice hoarse and eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Well, I'm alive if that's what you're asking," he whispered, his voice harsh even to his own ears.

The silence stretched as they lay there. He held her tighter and sighed. "I'm sorry about Fred...I...I... feel... responsi-" The rest of his words were left unsaid as she silenced them with a gentle but firm finger on his lips, surprising Harry with her forwardness.

He'd been gone for months, and he hadn't been sure what things would be like between them. At some point, he knew they'd have to talk about everything, but right now all that mattered was that he was with her.

She paused, looking up at him. "You know, deep down, it's not your fault, Harry. He was fighting for something he believed in. Just like all of us. He knew the risks, and he also knew the consequences of doing nothing. Don't hold yourself responsible for his death. There was nothing you could have done."

He digested this slowly. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe there was something I could have done differently. Left earlier."

"We all knew what could happen, Harry. Don't take his sacrifice away from him."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling of guilt yet, but eager to change the subject, he just sighed deeply again and grunted.

"Maybe you're right. How's everyone holding up?"

"I know." She smiled ruefully before punching him lightly and looking down, hoping to dodge his question.

However, he'd noticed the tears in her eyes regardless. Hoping to ease her pain, he leaned over and grasped her chin as he slowly brought her lips to meet his in a soft but sweet kiss. It'd been too long.

"Thanks... I needed that," she said in a shaky voice when they eventually broke apart.

She took a deep, steadying breath, but only succeeded in breaking down in wracking sobs that shook her body. She cried quietly on his shoulder for the better part of an hour, soaking his shirt in the process, not that he minded.

He comforted her gently, stroking her back the entire time. He worried about how awkward he felt at first, blaming their time apart, but was pleased to find that after a few minutes, it actually began to feel surprisingly natural.

"When I thought you had died too... I didn't know what to do with mysel-" she whispered.

"Ginny, I'm here now," he said, trying to comfort her before she became more worked up. "I'm here now. I did it for you, you know that? You and all the other people I loved. I found out that it's what Dumbledore had planned all along. I had to go. There was no other way. It wasn't about me anymore. It was about doing what needed to be done."

He stopped hesitantly, momentarily choked up. "You know, as I was walking towards the forest I saw you- You were helping some little girl who'd been caught in the fighting... At that moment, I couldn't imagine someone more beautiful. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but I knew if I stopped, I wouldn't be able to leave."

She was silent for a while, thinking about what he had said.

"Harry, I understand... Just don't ever do that to me again, please? I can't handle losing someone else."

"I won't leave you again, Ginny."

"Good. Or else I am going to have to hex you," she said as she pulled him tight against herself, causing all his bruises to throb in a way that he didn't mind at all.

Another lull in conversation presided before Ginny quietly asked, "What were you thinking about at the end... when you... you know...?"

He pondered her question momentarily, recalling his feelings at the time. "I was thinking about you and how I wished I'd gotten to kiss you one last time. That and at least I'd finally get to see everyone we've lost again." Harry lowered his gaze, trying to ignore the concerned look in Ginny's eyes and wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

She wouldn't allow it though and gently brought her hand to his cheek, forcing him to stare into her eyes momentarily before leaning forward and kissing him gently. His lips tenderly touched hers in a brief, very soft and moist kiss. It lasted for maybe five seconds, but it was the most intense kiss of Harry's life. He couldn't explain the electricity that shot through his whole body and the mind numbing effect her lips had on him. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were still closed, almost like she was afraid to open them. She finally lifted her eyelids, a soft, gentle smile on her face. She leaned back in again, this time with a little more hunger and a little more urgency. Harry reached over and placed his hand on the back of her neck, as their lips pressed together, her breath warming his face. After several seconds, he felt her lips part slightly, the tip of her tongue brushing his lips. He delicately reciprocated, his own tongue, softly brushing her lips in response.

Not long afterwards, she rolled on top of him and pushed her tongue past his lips again, this time there was no hesitation. Pleasantly surprised, he grasped her hips as she straddled him while she clung to his neck, bringing him closer. Once again, after perhaps a half a minute, she pulled back away from me slowly. He looked up at her, slightly confused by her blazing look. "How does it feel kissing me?" she asked coyly.

"Like this," he whispered, before pulling her face close to his. He let his lips barely graze hers, taunting her. She pulled him close, kissing him hard again before stopping and looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"It's just, I never thought I'd get to do this again with you. It's so strange...strange but great," she muttered, breathing heavily.

He leaned up and used his lips to caress her neck softly. She shivered at the contact and leaned down to peck him on the cheek before rolling back over onto her side again. She allowed her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, enjoying the warmth.

"What comes next?" he asked her quietly as she cuddled closer.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I'll be with you this time," she mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled against his chest.

Harry smiled slightly. Everything still hurt, the world was crazy, and he felt like he had been hit with an avalanche of emotions, but one thing was right in the world. He dwelt on that thought as they both drifted to sleep in a warm embrace.

OoOoOoO

"Harry! Wake up, you're shouting mate!"

Harry opened his eyes, and Ron's face blurred into his vision.

"What? Where are we?" asked Harry blearily as he sat up, the darkness disorientating him. Harry squinted around them, trying to make out more of their surroundings, but his friend's wand light was a small focused ball, illuminating only the immediate area around them.

"In the dorm. You've been asleep since… since this morning. I guess you were just having a nightmare," replied Ron. His face looked drawn, pale, and covered in more than a few scratches.

"Oh...er… right," Harry said, glancing around surreptitiously for any sign of Ginny and, thankfully, finding none. No matter what the circumstances, he couldn't imagine Ron being particularly pleased at finding Harry in bed with his sister. "What time is it?"

"Round about dinner time, but things are still a right mess. Come on, why don't you have a shower and then come down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us," said Ron, putting on the lights in the room with a flick of his wand. Up until then, Harry hadn't noticed quite how covered in blood and dirt he'd been.

"Right, yeah. I'll be down in a mo," he said, already jumping out of bed. While the sandwiches Kreacher had brought earlier had staved off the worst of his hunger, he was still famished for a proper meal. His stomach seemed to agree with him and made a particularly loud, guilty gurgle at the thought of food.

After a long and relaxing shower, he dressed and headed into the fairly deserted common room to meet everyone. On the steps, Harry was greeted with a full on rugby tackle by Hermione. Although it set his whole body to aching all over again, he couldn't have been happier.

"Blimey, Hermione, you're sure you don't want to try out for beater?" wheezed Harry through her hair.

"Harry, I'm just so glad you're okay! I-I-just-" she babbled.

"S'alright, Hermione. I'm here, and that's what matters. We did it," he answered softly, patting her on the back before putting her at arm's length to look into her eyes.

"Gave us a right scare though, mate. Don't you even think about haring off on your own again like that unless you want a proper bollocking," added Ron as he too joined their hug. Harry saw Ginny across the room, watching their embrace with a small smile on her face.

"Don't crush him you lot, I still need him," she called jokingly. They took the hint though and made space for her as she came over and slipped an arm around him.

"Let's go get some dinner, shall we?" suggested Hermione with a few tears in her eyes.

They made their way down carefully, stepping over destroyed statues, paintings, and suits of armour where they came across them. Despite the house-elves' best efforts, there were still large areas that needed to be cleaned or roped off for safety. Harry fought another wave of guilt as he passed the spots where he'd seen bodies just hours before. He caught Ron staring at the spot Fred had been found, eyes glistening, as they walked quickly past.

Down in the Great Hall, things still hadn't returned to normal. Many parents were staying until after the funerals had been held for everyone that had been killed during the fighting. Most of Slytherin house was empty, so there was quite a bit of space for those who wished to stay. Many other families had opted to stay in Hogsmeade, but apparently it had gotten extremely cramped.

The centaurs had gone back to the Forest, but had promised to return for the memorial service on the grounds. Firenze had been invited to rejoin the herd or, at the very least, to visit the forest if he wished to remain teaching at Hogwarts. Kingsley had also been forced to leave, as he had a thousand and one tasks to complete as the temporary Minister of Magic.

The mood was a mixture of celebration and sorrow. The downfall of Voldemort had come at a high cost. Over fifty students and alumni from Hogwarts had been killed in the chaos, and many families had been torn apart or even obliterated. Entire family lines had been wiped out on both sides, some whom had even been around for centuries. Even a few house-elves and centaurs had died. No one, it seemed, had escaped a deeply-felt loss.

As Harry sat down next to Ginny and Neville, his thoughts drifted. He most of all felt the sorrowful mood with a keen cutting sense of guilt. The deaths of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Colin Creevey had rocked him to his core. No matter what anyone told him, he still felt responsible. He sighed again. Their sacrifices laid heavily on his mind and soul as he tried to come to grips with staggering number of people that he would never see again. It felt as if he suddenly had shackles keeping him prisoner inside his head to stop him from being happy.

Ginny nudged him as she saw him slipping into his depressive mood again. He smiled faintly at her while those around them continued to chat away. Ron and Hermione sat across from them, silent but holding hands tightly. They had obviously been up since this morning talking and crying together as they both looked exhausted and disheveled. However, the sadness was a little tempered by the fact that their four years of beating around the bush had finally come to an end.

Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet at the staff table. The chatter and echoing conversation quickly died down.

"I have just a few announcements to make. Tomorrow, a funeral will be held on the grounds, and anyone who wishes to attend may do so. Secondly, it has been decided by the board of governors that the school will be shut down for a period of six months for repairs and to give those affected by the fighting time to recover both physically and mentally. Students who wish to return again next year to finish their education will be expected to be registered by Christmas and arrive back here on the first of January. Thank you for being here," she finished kindly. She then clapped her hands, and a feast appeared as grand as anyone had ever seen.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

All lessons were canceled and all events put aside as the school prepared for the memorial service. Some students had never returned to the school after leaving through the gateway in the Room of Requirement, but they were mainly Slytherins who hadn't returned to fight with Professor Slughorn, and no one expected many of them to come back anyway. Despite this Harry thought he spotted the Greengrasses and Blaise Zabini among a few others from their house.

Many people had arrived back at school after dinner the previous night, and Gryffindor house was almost entirely full again. However, Harry had avoided talking to most of them. Everyone had come there to both support Harry and lament those that had been lost. It was bad enough seeing their pain without also trying to deal with their hero worship.

Their house had suffered the worst casualties of all, although that had been expected, since almost all the students who were old enough had stayed to fight with him. No one seemed to want to mention or even talk about those who had been too young and had managed to sneak out too, never to come back.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of his roommates snoring. Not wanting to wake them, he quickly dressed and went down to the common room. It was the morning of the funeral, and Harry didn't know how he felt about it. He'd been so touched when he'd seen how many people stayed to fight alongside him. Now he wished he'd just sent them all away. The empty feeling still hadn't left him as he climbed through the portrait hole and furtively made his way down to the grounds, avoiding anyone he saw. It was a misty, overcast day, which reflected his mood perfectly, he realized grimly.

The Resurrection Stone had haunted his dreams again last night. His parents' memories had walked with him as they seemed to do every night. He wasn't tempted to use the stone again, though, as he knew that he finally had closure with his parents and that to bring them back again would go against their wishes.

However, an idea had come to him. Would others find the same closure he had found by using the stone? His final goodbye to Sirius and Lupin had given him a chance to forgive himself, however slightly, for the role he'd played in their deaths and provided him with some much needed closure.

 _Perhaps the Weasleys could benefit from this same process_ , he mused. Now, however, would not be the time to test it. In their grief ridden states, he didn't know if it would be wise to give them an object that would bring Fred back too quickly, thus giving rise to the temptation for overuse and abuse of the stone. Perhaps in a month or two he theorized. The first matter would be collecting it, of course, but he didn't know if he should do it just yet.

The issue of the Elder Wand also lay heavily on his mind. He had almost forgotten about it, lying right there over his chest in the Mokeskin bag. He was supposed to have returned it immediately, but Professor McGonagall had repaired Dumbledore's tomb the day before. Harry didn't know if he had the heart to go back and disturb the old headmaster's resting place a second time and, in a small corner of his brain, he didn't know if he wanted to give it back.. The temptation to keep it was growing stronger by the day, and it wasn't as if he wanted to use the wand for dark purposes or to boast; but perhaps he would be permitted to tame it, as Dumbledore had.

His meandering steps led him to the edge of the forest and almost to Hagrid's house, which had been in ruins the last time he had seen it almost a year ago. He paused for a minute, reminiscing about the time Ron had thrown up slugs there, and their adventures with Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. He hesitated, wondering whether he should go knock on the door or proceed into the forest.

Deciding that he couldn't handle talking to anyone about what had happened just yet, he chose the latter option. He sighed deeply, and continued into the dark and ominous woods.

OoOoOoO

Very little light filtered down through the tree canopy, and he rather quickly found himself in danger of becoming lost. Come on Potter. Get a grip on yourself, he thought to himself as he hardened his resolve. The Stone was going to help people, he was sure of it. It was up to him to get it and if he failed now or turned back he'd be letting them down. He shook himself as the hair on his neck prickled uncomfortably and walked deeper into the dim woods.

Moody's lesson from years ago surfaced unbidden to his mind, 'Constant Vigilance'. It would be a tragic event indeed if the 'Boy Who Lived' was killed by a creature because of a lack of respect for danger. He tried not to smile at the irony. In the future, it would also be an important lesson to remember if he still intended on becoming an Auror.

He pondered this thought momentarily as he reached into the Mokeskin bag to retrieve his newly repaired phoenix wand. He slipped his hand easily into the bag as he rummaged around, before his hands touched the smooth wood, only to discover that the wand he'd removed, was not his wand at all. Warmth spread to his fingertips as the Elder Wand rejoiced at being wielded at last by its master. He had always wondered how odd it was that an inanimate object was so able to convey its feelings.

Harry almost put it back inside of the bag, but on a whim, he shrugged and decided it wasn't worth his time. Now to find the stone. He knew the way to the spiders' lair was in a general northwestern direction but wasn't sure which way that was from his current location. "Point me," he whispered quietly. The wand spun briefly in his palm before coming to rest pointing slightly to his left, so he began to head that way as quickly as he could.

 _Accio Resurrection Stone,_ he silently cast. Five minutes later, the spell unfortunately still hadn't brought the stone to him. He would have to go in and find it he realized with a groan as he stepped deeper into the forest. This day just got better and better.

The ground became progressively steeper and harder to see as he walked, and he tripped more than a few times before he used the lumos spell to light his way. The shadows cast by his wand seemed eerie and threatening, but he did his best not to be intimidated by the ancient forest. He had finally reached a spot that looked familiar. The spot one died is rather memorable, he reflected.

Harry squinted into the darkness before him for a moment before raising his wand. " _Lumos Maxima_ ," he said loudly, lighting the whole area around him in a brilliant glow.

The clearing was surrounded by trees covered thickly with spider webs, but the Acromantula had obviously not returned to their lair after being driven out so recently by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

 _Accio Resurrection Stone_ , he thought again silently. The forest litter shifted faintly to his left but nothing lifted itself towards him. He walked slowly towards the spot where the ground had moved slightly and peered carefully at the forest floor. The ground had been torn up and then pressed down firmly by hoofprints he could only imagine belonged to centaurs. He dug his hand in the ground gingerly for a minute before coming into contact with something cold and hard. The Gaunt family ring and the Resurrection Stone. He brushed it off hastily before tucking it away into his pouch with a smile. It was time to leave.

A horribly familiar clicking sound reverberated through the clearing. He remembered this particular sound quite well from his second year at Hogwarts when he'd been in this exact spot. Apparently, the acromantula had returned after all.

Having no desire to relive his previous encounter with Aragog's children, he began backing away slowly, keeping his gaze moving at all times in an attempt to watch as much of the clearing as possible. A twig snapped to his left and he froze, waiting for more movement.

Suddenly, an arachnid the size of a horse exploded out of the undergrowth, heading towards him faster than the eye could follow. Darting this way and that, it closed the gap between them horrifyingly fast. Harry had only moments to react, but he couldn't help but notice it's pincers gleaming menacingly in the wand light. Even one bite from those might be fatal.

" _Arania Exumai,_ " he bellowed.

The spell hit the spider right in the eyes, and with a bright blue flash, it was blasted backwards across the clearing. It hung in the air for a second before plummeting back to earth like a stone, landing some twenty meters away with a sickening crunch. Its legs jerked once but didn't move again.

Another form, slightly larger than the first, leapt at him from a tree on his right.

" _Stupefy_ ," he shouted instinctively, taking aim at the flying spider.

The red jet caught the spider in its underbelly, and it crumpled mid-air into unconsciousness. Harry realized a bit late however, that it was still a missile of flesh as it plowed into him with the force a brick shit house. Entangled with the large spider, he was tossed arse over end as his Wand and glasses tumbled free.

He cursed his poor eyesight and tried to force some air back into his lungs as his fingers grasped around desperately, searching for the Elder Wand. During his efforts to extricate himself from the carcass, his hand grazed his glasses, which he gratefully put on. Only to resume his terrified struggles as he noticed three more spiders rapidly descending towards him on thick strands of web. Their pincers clacked in what seemed like mocking laughter, taunting him, as they watched their prey struggle helplessly to lift the body pinning him to the ground.

Harry had finally managed to free himself and spot his wand a few feet away when he felt the ground jar beneath him as a giant arachnid dropped down the last few metres nearby.

He dove frantically towards his wand as the air rushed behind him, letting him know he'd escaped a spider's pounce by inches. His dive had fortunately brought him within reach of the wand and he snatched it up neatly before rolling to face his opponents.

Only to find a set of pincers closing sharply on his free arm, causing him to yelp in pain. The spider's eight eyes gleamed joyfully back at him as it prepared to inject him with it's venom.

" _Reducto_ ," he howled, pointing the Wand into the maw of the beast biting him.

The spider's face, which had been inches away moments before, exploded in a spray of gore and guts across the clearing as it disintegrated into a cloud of fine red mist. If not for the small puddle of its innards, one might have never known it had ever existed.

Although startled by the power of his spell, Harry spun away searching his other assailants. Two slightly smaller spiders, undeterred by their companion's spectacular death, raced across the clearing in a loose line, each eager to score the killing blow on their prey.

" _Incendio! Sectumsempra_ ," roared Harry, pushing his magic angrily into the curses. The first spider in line lit up like the sun as it was consumed by a raging fiery inferno. While the second spider was torn to pieces, as what look like five slashes severed it's legs, head, and body into various sized chunks that were promptly consumed by the unnatural blaze next to it.

 _How dare they attack me_ , Harry thought darkly as he glared around the clearing. He'd show them what happened to those who came after him. The Wand sung with power as Harry began to burn the clearing around him, destroying the acromantula nests and eggs. They would never trouble him again.

Breathing heavily, Harry surveyed the area. The entire clearing was wreathed in smoke as webs and eggs burned, leaving behind a lingering, acrid, black smoke. None of the charred and twisted corpses so much as twitched as he swiveled around, preparing for another attack. Eyes gleamed back at him from the trees in the distance, but no more movement followed as the firelight flickered in the clearing. Walking quickly backward, he proceeded to beat a hasty retreat.

Only once he was far away did his breathing slow and his heart rate return to normal. His arm was still bleeding profusely and he knew he'd have to heal it, otherwise he would have a hard time explaining this away when he got back to the castle covered in blood.

He was embarrassed enough already thinking about how close he'd come to dying after he'd just defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. The _Daily Prophet_ would have loved the travesty he thought acidly. He gathered his thoughts for a moment before recalling the spell that Snape had used to heal Malfoy during sixth year, after Harry had cursed him.

" _Vulnera Sanentur,_ " he said quietly, copying Snape's wand motions and willing the deep puncture wound to heal. In seconds the bleeding had stopped and the wound closed, leaving only clean unblemished skin. All that was left was to get rid of the blood staining his clothes and it would be as if nothing had ever happened. Sort of.

He cast _Scourgify_ as he pointed the wand towards himself and immediately the grime and blood from impromptu skirmish disappeared.

"What exactly happened though?" he pondered as he looked at the Elder Wand searchingly. It seemed that some of his earlier spell's power had been magnified threefold, and the Wand had seemed to hum with power as he'd destroyed the spider's nest. Curious, he looked around him for something else on which to test the wand's power. His gaze rested upon a towering mighty oak tree, whose height easily reached fifty meters, and whose width was as large Hagrid's hut. He walked quite some distance from it to ensure his safety in the experiment and discourage attacks from bowtruckles.

" _Sectumsempra_ ," hissed harry.

Three large gashes immediately appeared on the back of the tree, but it seemed to have no other unnatural or exaggerated effect. Shrugging, Harry concluded that more tests would need to be designed in order to test his hypothesis.

He had just begun to walk off, when he heard an explosive cracking sound from behind him followed by a thunderous teeth rattling crash. Dust, leaves, and insects pelted him and clouded the air as he turned around.

When the debris settled, Harry couldn't quite believe what he saw. He had sliced the great tree in half without even realizing it. Awed, he looked at the wand again. He had had no intention of chopping the tree down and depriving its inhabitants of a place to live. Generally, living things such as a tree were rather unfixable with a wand, but bolstered by his prior successes he decided to try the unthinkable.

" _Reparo_ ," he whispered, willing his magic to undo his unwitting damage to the forest.

The trunk of the tree, which was currently being held up by a few of its large neighbors, lifted itself clear of the wreckage and attached itself to the large stump. A few branches remained out of place, but the tree appeared largely unharmed. Bowtruckles could be seen running along its limbs checking for damage and shaking their tiny twig fingers in fury at Harry.

He walked away with a heavy heart. He would have to think more on his decision of what to do with the wand later. Things were starting to become decidedly more complex with each passing minute. He reached the edge of the forest again a short time later without having any more mishaps. Turning from the woods, he began a slow walk back up to the castle with much on his mind.

When he returned to the common room, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting there waiting for him. "Where have you been Harry?" asked Hermione breathlessly. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you. I just went out for a walk on the grounds. Needed to clear my head."

"You can't do that Harry, It's not safe, you know," chided Hermione. "They still haven't rounded up all the Death Eaters yet, and one of them could come looking for you."

"Alright, alright, lay off him, Hermione," intervened Ron on his behalf. "Harry's a big boy now and can take care of himself. There's no reason to get in a state."

Hermione snorted derisively and went to get a book while Harry shot Ron an appreciative look. Ginny, however, had remained rather subdued during the whole conversation. He was worried about her. She was normally so bright and outgoing, and he wondered if it was his fault she was in this state. He hoped he could draw her out of her lethargy.

He glanced silently over at Ron, who also seemed out of sorts. He had resumed staring out the window with a blank look on his face. Out of all the Weasleys, he seemed to be taking it the best, but Harry knew that he was only being strong for his family. He would do his grieving when he was on his own. Hermione was also probably responsible for cheering him up considerably.

Breakfast was a subdued affair as the magnitude of devastation began to sink in. Everyone ate in silence, barely looking up from their food as the grim mood settled firmly over the hall. Harry balled his fists as he sat close to Ginny and wished he could say something that would just make her smile again. They hadn't talked properly since yesterday morning and he worried that she was going to close him out. He reached out and grasped her hand firmly, willing his awkwardness to fade. She looked at him with a faint smile on her face and squeezed his hand back, letting him know she was okay.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a paper that had been left lying on the table. The news headline caught his attention, and he read with trepidation.

 **Battle at Hogwarts**

 **Death Eaters Still at Large**

 _We are receiving reports that You-Know-Who is dead, killed in a battle by Harry Potter in a pitched at Hogwarts. Details of the battle are still filtering through but but as a public service announcement, we've been asked to publish a list of all known Death Eaters and their currently known status. You should immediately report a sighting to the auror department if you see any of the wanted fugitives. Do not under any circumstances approach them!_

 _Wanted : Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, __Bodrium_ _Crabbe Sr, Antonin Dolohov_ , _Gravus_ _Goyle Sr, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Archibald Mulciber Jr, Brant_ _Nott Sr,_ _Steven Selwyn_

 _Captured :_ _Calder Mulciber Sr, Pius Thicknesse, Augustus Rookwood, Jakub Rosier Sr_ , _Stanley Shunpike, Destros Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle_

 _Deceased : __Ragnar_ _Avery Sr, Ramstan Avery Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Kristoff Gibbon, Walden Macnair, William Travers, Severus Snape_

 _Temporary Minister of Magic, and ex-Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt encourages wizards and witches everywhere to remain vigilant and report any sightings of the wanted Death Eaters._

 _"While these might be the most well known sycophants of You-Know-Who, there are also many snatchers and sympathizers on the loose too. Some are quite well known for their atrocities, such as Fenrir Greyback, while others may not be known to us yet. I encourage anyone with information to come forward," he said in an interview early this morning._

 _We here at the Prophet salute the brave aurors charged with bringing the contemporaries of the deceased Dark Lord to justice. We'll bring you more on the story as it develops._

Pictures of those at large featured prominently below, as the article went on to state all known facts of the events that had transpired. Unsurprisingly, there was very little truth to be found and what accounts they did have were wildly exaggerated. One woman had sworn she had seen Harry arriving to the battle on a dragon, which had then apparently, eaten Voldemort alive. It was daunting though, to see how many Death Eaters had escaped, as he knew that many of them would not go quietly. It was only a matter of time before some of them appeared again, causing all kinds of trouble.

After their relatively quiet breakfast they agreed to visit the hospital wing to go check on the injured that were in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey. Upon arrival to the infirmary, they were greeted with shouts and cheers of, "The Chosen One" and, "The Boy Who lived". It made Harry rather uncomfortable to be the center of attention again, but he realized that he had to grin and bear it, as it was the least he could do.

As the group moved through the entrance hall towards the cemetery, they were awed by the new statue just outside the doors. A gleaming white obelisk that was over ten meters high rose proudly in the ruined courtyard. As they moved closer to examine it a clear voice chimed from behind them, "So you approve, do you?"

They all turned to see Professor Flitwick striding as quickly as his small legs could carry him towards them. "It's magnificent and no less than they deserve," replied Harry haltingly.

Flitwick nodded affably as he gazed up affectionately at them all and proceeded to tell them how it had been constructed. Apparently, every single person who had fought in the battle had their name engraved in the obelisk. The north facing side of the obelisk, however, was reserved for people who had died during the battle. He also continued to explain that the names never stayed in one place. Always moving around so that every name would be seen, not just those near the bottom.

It was pity that creating magical objects seemed to be so much simpler than fixing curse damage Harry reflected, as he glanced once more around the wreckage.

At this point, Ginny sniffed and allowed a single tear to run down her face. Harry was quickly at her side and wrapped his arm around her so that he could hold her close. They stood like this for a while, appreciating each other's presence.

As they continued on towards the cemetery, Harry caught a glimpse of Fred Weasley's name on the pillar. Memories of the moments he had shared with Fred flowed back as he tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow the lump in his throat.

OoOoOoO

The seating arrangement had been sorted by houses. All houses were present as even a few Slytherins had managed to show up, including Professor Slughorn. Harry felt oddly detached as he sat wedged between Ginny and Ron, who both wept unashamedly. He spotted Mrs. and Mr. Weasley crying silently behind him too during a few of the speeches. Bill tried valiantly to comfort his mother, but he wasn't as successful at holding back his own tears.

George looked as utterly miserable as Harry felt. His guilt began to rise just looking at the other twin. Percy could be heard whispering quietly to himself how sorry he was having not gotten to know Fred better. The centaurs were also there, standing stock still, looking remarkably like solemn guardians of the proceedings.

Everyone shed tears anew as their loved ones were laid to rest next the beloved deceased headmaster. There never been a tragedy of this scale in the school's long and occasionally bloody history. Harry imagined it would be quite a problem in the coming year to deal with all the pain that it'd brought, but the life had to go on. He noticed, with a jolt, that Professor McGonagall had finally risen to give the closing speech.

"Good afternoon, students and guests. Today is both a celebration of the defeat of Voldemort and a day of remembrance for those killed in the fighting. Those who died have been laid to rest here on the grounds adjacent to Professor Dumbledore's grave. A memorial has been constructed just outside the Entrance Hall to commemorate all those brave students, teachers, and witches, and wizards who died trying to stop Voldemort."

"Professor, could I have a word," asked Harry, standing up. His guilt had been eating him alive as he sat there. He wasn't generally the kind of person who made speeches, as he hated saying anything in public purely on principle. However, he felt he owed these people something, and he would be damned if he didn't have the courage to at least give them what he could.

"Uh... why of course Potter." said Professor McGonagall, clearly surprised.

Every eye turned towards him, but for the first time, he didn't feel the usual spike in fear at speaking publicly. Under normal circumstances, he would have been awkwardly stumbling over his words, but at the moment everything seemed entirely surreal which allowed him to speak plainly.

"Thank you all for being here today," started Harry, in a soft voice that somehow managed to carry over the crowd. "These people buried here, and many of you, risked your lives for what was right. We did what we had to do. We lost friends and family, and I would like to thank you and them for their sacrifice. We owe them everything. I'm…. I'm sorry." He paused, momentarily choked by emotion. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them. If there's one thing I've had a lot of in my life, it's grief. I can tell you now that dealing with this will be hard, but I can also tell you things will get better. Albus Dumbledore once told me that the greatest power we have is love, and in order to defeat death we must continue to love and keep living life. I think that's what they would want for us. This isn't the end." He sat down slowly, his words failing him as tears clouded his eyes and thoughts of those who'd died flashed through his mind.

As he settled back into his seat, Ginny leaned over to grip his hand and whisper in his ear. "That was beautiful, Harry. I didn't know you were going to do that."

"Neither did I," he whispered back quietly.

The ceremony ended shortly afterwards as everyone walked by the many coffins and paid their final respects to those who had paid the ultimate price.

As they all walked back to the school quietly, stunned by the loss of those they loved, Harry mulled over his thoughts. He didn't know how it was fair they had all died after just one time of facing deadly curses while he had now survived two encounters with the most deadly curse known to man.

In short order they were ushered into the Great Hall for a final memorial lunch. It passed in a blur of good food, muted but happy conversation, and more than a few tears. It was as if no one quite knew how to act and swung between delirious joy and terrible grief. Muggle born witches and wizards had been released in time for the funeral and were exultant to have had their wands redistributed by the Ministry of magic. They were once again in the fold of the wizarding world.

Throughout the meal, they celebrated the lives of those who had died and told stories of their exploits. Wine flowed liberally throughout the hall and many toasts were made. Though as dessert came, Harry realized he had a problem. What was he going to do in his six months off? Would he be going back to live with Kreacher again? He didn't want to intrude on the Weasley families grieving, especially since he felt largely responsible for it.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted his pondering as she walked up to him and hugged him fiercely from behind. "Thank you for the wonderful speech dear, everyone really appreciated it," she said smiling warmly at him through a haze of tears. She was clearly still distraught over Fred's death, but was trying to put on a brave face for everyone's benefit.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he managed to stammer, guilt welling up inside as he looked at her. He didn't know if he could continue to talk to her much longer if she started crying.

She had just begun to walk away when she turned quickly. "Oh, Harry dear, I forgot to ask if you would like to come round to the Burrow during your six months off?" she asked with a wan smile.

Finally able to summon a real smile, Harry agreed. Although he still felt the guilt keenly in his heart, he thought that just maybe they would all be better together. At last, he'd be able to get some much needed rest and peace. Ginny squeezed his leg in approval and encouragement. Well he thought happily, maybe just some peace.

OoOoOoO

Upon return to the almost deathly silent common room in Gryffindor Tower, he saw a notice stating that Professor McGonagall had been named headmistress by the Board of Governors. Below it they were also advertising the vacancy of more than a few teaching positions that needed filling. Harry wondered who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts next year. He had realized how much he still had to learn, and if he still planned on becoming an Auror, he would need to catch up on his N.E.W.T. school work that he missed last year.

He sighed. Well, at least he'd have time to practice during holidays. He and Hermione would probably be spending a lot of time at the Burrow. He looked around for Ginny and saw her sitting in a chair close to the fire, staring into its depths without noticing her surroundings. He strode over and sat down into the chair next to her. Reaching across the gap he unceremoniously pulled her over towards himself and plopped her on his lap. Initially, she was shocked, but realizing it was Harry, she snuggled up against him.

"When are we going home?" she asked.

"Tonight, I think," he replied as he absently stroked her hair.

"You're staying with us this summer, aren't you?"

"For most of it, yes. I do have some errands to run though, and I might have to stay in London for a bit at some point."

"Then I'm coming with you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"If it's alright with your parents," he said smiling, "But I don't know how they'd feel about you sleeping there alone with me."

"Try and stop me, Potter," she said fiercely, eyes blazing.

He doubted very much whether he, or they, would be able to. Not that he was complaining. He caressed her face before tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes,

"You're not leaving me again, remember?" she said sternly, her mind clearly made up.

"How could I forget?" he asked playfully.

She leaned and kissed him softly before pulling away. "And that's to make sure you don't," she said with a cheeky smile.

"I do have some things to take care of though," he added. "You can't keep me locked away in a bedroom the whole time."

"We'll see about that." She laughed.

Eventually, he made his way up to the dormitory, smiling. Perhaps he could be happy sooner than he thought.

OoOoOoO

Harry had just summoned, and swiftly dismissed, Kreacher with some instructions for redoing the old black mansion and finished thoroughly packing his trunk when Ron walked into the dormitory. "You almost ready to head on to the Burrow then?" he asked.

"Well, sort of," replied Harry. "I've got to go to London in a week or so and get some things sorted before I can stay at the Burrow."

"What have you got to do that's more important than being with us?" said Ron with a bewildered look.

"First off, I've got to decide on what to do with the Elder Wand."

"I knew you would keep it!" said Ron punching the air violently. "It's too bloody amazing to let it go to waste. Go on then, let's have a look at it again!"

Ron sat down heavily on the bed next to Harry as he reached in his Mokeskin pouch and gently pulled out the Elder Wand. Its carved and decorative wood felt natural and warm in his hand.

"It's amazing," Ron breathed as Harry handed the wand to him.

"What changed your mind, Harry? Hermione's going to be livid," he said, examining the wand reverently before handing it back to Harry as carefully as a newborn child.

"I know." Harry sighed, putting the wand away again. "But I put some thought into it, and at some point in my life, I'm going to be defeated, disarmed, stunned, or jinxed right?

"Right," said Ron slowly, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well then if someone defeats me, they become master of the Elder Wand. You-Know-Who had already told all his followers about the 'supposed powers' of Elder Wand, and since I beat him when he had it, they would know I'm the master now even if they hadn't realized before. If one of them wants to avenge You-Know-Who, they would come after me and try and take the wand anyway. Or at the very least find it. I mean, it would makes sense since it would make them more powerful."

"But would if you just put it back with Dumbledore? Then they wouldn't be able to get back into Hogwarts to take it."

Harry just shook his head. "With all the damage to the school and the wards now, who's to say that they couldn't break in again? I wish it was true but they've proved they can get in if they try hard enough. Besides if I did just leave it in Dumbledore's tomb, couldn't they take it first and then come after me to gain ownership of it afterwards?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Ron admitted, conceding the point.

"It's impossible to let it die a natural death right now. Maybe when, or if, I can die of old age, it can die too, but until then, it's more dangerous to leave it in Dumbledore's tomb or just lying around. Better to have it with me so I can protect myself and the people I love. Besides, I'm not taking it to gain anything from it, so I should be able to tame it? Right?"

Ron, who had gone white at the mention of death, gulped visibly."I dunno, Harry, doesn't it make you more of a target too?"

"I've always been a target, haven't I? In fact, I probably still am," said Harry, exasperated. "If someone was trying to become the next You-know… I mean, Voldemort. I keep forgetting we can say it now that the Taboo is gone. They'd probably come after me first anyway, just to prove themselves. The wand is more far more powerful than I realized too."

"What do you mean 'powerful'?" Ron asked furrowing his brow.

Harry told him about recovering the Resurrection Stone, and his few attempts at some spells.

Ron, stayed quiet the whole time, although he had gotten an uncontrollable shiver at the mention of the spiders, as if the mere thought of them disgusted him. Harry did omit the bit about one biting him however, and under played the whole fight, as he had no desire to get slagged off for being so stupid. He fancied that Hermione would take care of that later.

"What are you thinking?" asked Harry nervously, fearing his silence.

"I'm thinking you better be wearing armour when you tell Hermione all this," muttered Ron, clearly on the same wave-length. Harry grunted in reply, not entirely discounting his friend's idea.

"Blimey though Harry that thing cut through the whole bloody tree? And all three Deathly Hallows. Guess that makes you the 'master of death' then?" joked Ron, "I wonder if anyone else has ever had all three?"

"Not that I know of," said Harry quietly.

"Why'd you go back for the stone?" Ron challenged. "You aren't going to use it are you?" he asked, his face darkening. "Don't you remember what happened to Cadmus Peverell?"

"No, no, not anything like that," said Harry quickly, trying to reassure him "It's just...I figured… that maybe I can use it to help people get some closure. Say goodbye and stuff to the people they love," said Harry haltingly. "I know it helped me. It gave me what I was looking for and I don't want to use it again."

"What's to stop them from taking it and going mental like in the story though? Or telling other people about it?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I was thinking about making them do the unbreakable vow to use it and promise to never tell anyone about it," said Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry, that's actually not a bad idea," said Ron enthusiastically, seeing the validity behind his plan finally.

"I think it might work, but I'd only give it to people who really need it. But we should definitely give it some more thought after we tell Hermione though," said Harry seriously.

"That's brilliant," enthused Ron. "For people who have massive depression or something. Makes sense. I think we need to tell her soon though. I can't keep a secret from her, mate. She'll sniff it out in a second. You know what she's like," said Ron grinning.

"Yeah, and I know what you're like around her." Harry snickered. "Can't hide anything to save your life."

"Come on then, let's go find Hermione and Ginny. We've got some explaining to do," said Harry decisively.

OoOoOoO

After their conversation, Harry invited the girls up into the boys' dormitory, only saying that he had something big to tell them. Ron had been more right about Hermione's reaction than Harry could have guessed.

Upon telling them, Hermione hurled the nearest object, which happened to be glass, straight at him. Fortunately for Harry, he was able to duck nimbly. Having dodged bludgers for years had its benefits. Ginny threw a pillow for good measure, but more as a show of solidarity, as she seemed more curious than angry about the wand. It was only when Harry told them about the Resurrection Stone and explained its powers, that Ginny's face began to drain of colour and Hermione's darkened to a shade of red that Harry knew meant trouble.

"So you mean I could still see Fred? Right now if I wanted too?" Ginny asked, looking awed and slightly horrified at the prospect.

"Yes," said Harry reluctantly, "but I wouldn't recommend it. At least not right now."

"Why not?" asked Ginny, eyes glinting and nostrils flaring.

Speaking as gently and carefully as he could, Harry told her the legend of the Hallows and their dangers. Hermione chimed in now and then, but spent most of the time glaring at Harry, arms crossed in disapproval, clearly trying to keep her hands as far away from her wand as possible in order to resist the urge to hex Harry.

"Right, so basically you're afraid it could drive me mad?" summarised Ginny sharply.

"Well...Yeah," said Harry lamely. He and Ron looked sheepishly at each other simultaneously.

"I'm not a child, you know? I could handle it," she replied fiercely.

"We know that, Ginny, and we're not saying that. But before we'd let you, we'd have to do some... preparation, and you'd only be able to do it once," said Harry seriously.

"What kind of preparation?" she asked, her eyes narrowing shrewdly.

Ron scratched his head absently, searching for the answer somewhere high on the wall. "Uh... Well…. We were thinking that you'd… kind of... have to make an unbreakable vow?" His statement had somehow turned into a question. "You know, so you promise not to use it again or tell anyone about it and stuff?" he said quickly, stumbling over his words in an attempt to get them all out.

"Idiots," Hermione snapped as she paced. "And what if you or Harry died and she wanted to speak to you using the stone? She'd die, wouldn't she? And she wouldn't be able to tell anyone else about the stone. It'd be enough to drive anyone mad! You clearly haven't thought this through," she said testily.

"Oh yeah? Got a better plan, do you?" challenged Ron, rounding on her angrily.

"You should never have brought it out of the forest in the first place, Harry." she sniffed coldly. "You're creating a whole host of other problems for yourself, you know."

Harry ground his teeth and trying not to lose his temper despite his exhaustion.

"I know that, Hermione, but it's what I feel needs to be done. I've thought about it, and this could help so many people."

"Or harm them," she snapped back.

"Oh, lay off Hermione, it's his decision," begged Ron pleadingly

Hermione's responding glare at Ron could have curdled milk, and clearly unwilling to risk his tenuous new relationship status, he backed away with his hands in the air, physically cowed by her anger.

"I'll do it," said Ginny quietly from the side.

"You'll what?" asked everyone in surprise.

"You heard me. I'll do your stupid vow if it means I get to say goodbye to Fred. I'll follow your rules, but I get to choose the wording of it with Hermione's help. Are we clear?"

Harry started to say something of a placating nature but Ginny cut him off before he could get out a peep.

"I said 'Are we clear?'," she said with more determination.

Knowing he was backed into a corner, Harry nodded reluctantly. Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation and walked out of the boys dormitory. Ron made a shrugging motion and ducked out after her.

"Well, guess that's settled then," said Ginny smugly as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry was beginning to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

OoOoOoO

The next day everyone said tearful goodbyes before heading their separate ways for the holidays. Harry and the Weasleys departed together while Hermione promised to meet them at the Burrow in a few days. Her first priority was to restore her parents' memories. She'd made Harry and Ron promise not to let Ginny make an unbreakable vow before she arrived.

They had agreed that it was in the best interest of their physical health not to find out what the consequences of going against her wishes would be. Ron still bore scars from the flock of canaries Hermione had used to attack him years previously.

Arriving back at the Burrow was incredibly nostalgic and emotional for the whole family. Molly had shed a few tears before ushering them inside. She had quickly whisked her way into the kitchen and began cooking lunch for everyone, clearly seeking a distraction. The whole experience seemed entirely surreal to Harry- he hadn't dreamed of being able to ever come back here- let alone taste Molly's amazing food. He'd decided to delay his trip to London for another week or so in order to spend time with them.

The hardest thing for the Weasley's had been seeing George's reaction to walking into his old room. He'd collapsed into Molly's arms and cried for hours. The memory of his time there with his brother had overwhelmed him. He'd since refused to sleep in the room and spent most of his nights curled up on the couch.

The rest of week passed quickly as everyone found odd jobs around the house and sought comfort in the stability of daily routines. The atmosphere was tense and fragile but also filled with laughter, as times of tremendous emotional upheaval generally are. Harry found it strange, being able to laugh again so freely. It still hurt in a physical sense, but it was as if a massive burden had been lifted off his chest.

He pondered the conundrum of the Hallows and the future often but was unable to study either of his newly acquired objects further due to the close confines of the Weasley home. He did often catch Ginny looking at him whenever he stared into space for too long.

Their relationship had been put on hold yet again upon return the Burrow as they kept close company with the whole family and didn't feel comfortable forcing anything at this point. Harry knew that the limbo period wouldn't last and that they would have to talk with everyone soon.

The only bright point was that he was able to finally sit down with Ginny and tell her the whole story, from start to finish, about everything that had happened. He started with his lessons with Dumbledore and Snape and continued on for hours about his failed expedition with the locket, their year of misery, how much he missed her, their group split, the sword in the forest, the Horcruxes they had found and destroyed, Ron and Hermione's relationship, the final battle, him seeing her for he thought was the last time, the Hallows, the train station. Everything.

He could feel the tension melting out of him as he spoke, like a wound being drained of poison. When he finished, she just reached out and held him tight. It was the first time he had spoken to anyone about any of it, and it felt good. More than good, it felt right.

She then told him about her year. The torture, the fear, the pranks, the rebellion, how terrified her parents had been, waiting for catastrophic news each day, wishing she had gone with them, and everything that had gone wrong. And he held her right back, just the way she had comforted him.

Everything that needed to be said had been said. They could now at least move forward without any secrets. There was no awkwardness between them, and he felt closer to her than ever. Being close to death does that to a man, he mused.

The only upsetting thing to happen to them that week occurred one morning when the paper arrived with terrible news.

 **Pandemonium as Death Eaters Attack**

 _There were tearful scenes this morning around the country, as rogue Death Eaters attacked multiple areas last night. The bloodbath began when a small party, celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall in Surrey, was attacked. There were no survivors in the massacre._

 _A second incident took place in Diagon Alley where two shop fronts were blown up and bystander killed, in what can only be described as a senseless act of violence aimed at inciting terror._

 _The final episode took place in a London alleyway, where several muggles were tortured to death with Cruciatus curses. So far the perpetrators remain free and no suspects have been arrested._

 _Ministry officials are still investigating while trying to clean up the various crime scenes. Reports state that the aftermath was exceedingly 'messy' at the first location and multiple removal teams had to be summoned. Similar parties around the country have been cancelled in response while aurors have been placed on high alert._

 _When will the madness end?_

 _Contact the Auror department with any relevant information that you may have and stay safe._

OoOoOoO

Hermione owled them later that week, asking Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come visit her parents as they were dying to 're-meet' them all. Despite having regained their memories as a whole, some of their recollections were still rather fuzzy. Apparently, this would fade as time went on, but they would still experience 'deja vu' feelings as their memories were reconnected.

They happily obliged and had a lovely afternoon tea, despite Hermione's initial frostiness towards Harry. They snuck off shortly before supper to the Burrow, and after meeting social demands, went to the orchard to discuss the current situation.

"So..." Harry began awkwardly as they walked, not quite sure where to begin.

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked, exasperated by his hesitancy.

"Well, that's what I thought we should discuss really. What are we doing? I know we didn't expect to get this far, and I'm still trying to figure out what happens now."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ginny. "We'll go back to Hogwarts, so you can finish your last year."

Harry sighed deeply before answering. "I wish it were. I'm still not sure we should even go back to be honest. Firstly, I'm not sure how much they would be able to teach us anymore in school. We don't even know who's going to be teaching! Most of the classes Ron and I would take to become Aurors have been covered by our last year of Horcrux hunting. The real training we would need would have to be from Aurors themselves. Secondly, I think we might be more useful to the aurors by starting now, considering all that's going on. How many Death Eaters and snatchers escaped anyway? Where are they, and who's hunting them down? I'll need to owl Kingsley, or should I say 'the minister,' and Professor McGonagall to check what's going on."

"Harry James Potter, if you know what's good for you, you're not going to be going anywhere near the minister anytime soon or so help me," said Ginny ominously.

"But I-," he tried to interject.

"No buts!," she interrupted. "Not now. Once you've had a holiday we can discuss it, but I'm not letting you hare off anywhere before you've even had a week at home."

"She's got a point Harry," said Hermione diplomatically.

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. Sometimes there was no way of beating a woman in an argument. Particularly when she had another woman on her side. "Alright, at very least three months. Happy?"

"Hardly. We'll talk then," Ginny sniffed. Ron watched the exchange with a pitying look on his face but otherwise, kept his silence.

 _What a time to keep your mouth shut, mate,_ he thought as he shot his best friend a dark look to which Ron, annoyingly, smiled back at.

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Those were all very good arguments though, Harry. I...just don't know. I don't want to leave you and Ron," she said looking torn by her decision.

Ron wrapped an arm around her. "We'll be fine, don't worry about us. I think we all know what you want though, and I don't think that's becoming an auror."

"You wouldn't think I was abandoning you?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at them both furtively.

Harry snorted loudly in amusement. "Hermione, you just spent the last year of your life living in a forest, eating mushrooms and being hunted by Voldemort with us. We'd hardly consider it 'abandonment' after we finished what we started. Stop being so hard on yourself," he said gently.

Visibly touched by their argument, she nodded silently to herself as her eyes welled up.

"So that settles it then," said Harry. "Hermione will be returning to Hogwarts."

"Who's going to rescue you two trouble makers when I'm not around?" she managed to ask sarcastically, blinking back tears.

Ron huffed indignantly. "I'm sure Harry here has another seven lives to spend anyway. He's harder to kill than a magical cockroach."

"You say the sweetest things. Very reassuring of you, Ron." Ginny laughed as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

Harry chuckled at his friend's expense. "He and I can look after each other for a while, but there's no doubt we will need some more training and possibly someone else to watch our backs. Maybe we should check with some of the Gryffindors or DA, see if anyone else is planning on joining up? I'm pretty sure Nev would be interested."

At this, Ginny's eyes had narrowed dangerously. "You can ask anyone as long as it's not Cho Chang you mean, don't you, Harry?"

"Ah...Er… Yes, of course. That's what I meant. Obviously." Said Harry, as his cheeks flushed.

Hermione and Ron shared a secret smile and poignant look, clearly amused and pleased that he and Ginny seemed to be getting along so well. Ron had finally managed to move beyond his role as over protective big brother.

"We'll need to start training right away though. Hermione, could you look up anything else we might need to know about becoming an Auror? I feel like we've got a pretty good handle on spells, curses, and hexes but, there could be more we need to know."

"Mate, you've probably got more experience than anyone alive fighting dark wizards at this point. I don't know if you need any more help. You also have a wand that's fairly capable of blasting every Death Eater we come across out of existence," joked Ron.

"Be that as it may, Ronald, Harry does have a point," piped in Hermione. "I'll see what I can find. Maybe I'll even owl Kingsley if he's got a spare moment, see if there's anything he recommends. In the mean time, I'll cross reference my current sources and start drawing up a list of some of the practices we can do to start training now that we don't have to worry about people ambushing us at every turn."

"'We'?" Asked Ron

"We," repeated Hermione. "You don't think Ginny and I were going to let you boys have all the fun now, do you? After all someone's got to show you how to do it," she said with a wink. Harry and Ron laughed, knowing that was, at least partially, truth.

"When are we going to talk about the Hallows though?" asked Ginny, bringing the discussion back on track.

Harry had been hoping that her position would have changed but knew it'd been a long shot. He blew out a long breath, dispelling some tension before replying.

"I stand by my decision on both counts. I'm keeping the wand and if you want to use the stone, you can. You still have to make an unbreakable vow though." Hermione looked as if she were about to interrupt when Harry continued.

"But the vow will specify that you can only use the stone once to contact Fred, and that you'll only be able to pass on knowledge of the stone if I die. I'll not budge on that. Does that sound reasonable?"

Ginny slowly nodded, unperturbed.

"I still don't think it's a great idea," muttered Hermione. "But if you both insist, at least let me help you phrase it."

"Agreed," said Harry and Ginny simultaneously.

"We'll need some time to prepare then. At least two weeks sound alright?" asked Harry.

And so it was agreed upon.

On the way back to the house Ginny walked in step to him, lightly brushing his hand with her own. He reached out and squeezed her hand in return

"Harry, I was thinking," started Hermione. "If you are going to keep that 'thing,' then maybe we should start doing some tests to see exactly how powerful it is in comparison to your normal wand? What are its other abilities?"

"That's a good idea, Hermione," Ron added eagerly. "We can check how much better it is!"

"We can also check to see how accurate some of the 'other' histories are concerning it," finished Hermione mysteriously.

"What do mean exactly when you say 'other' histories?" asked Harry dubiously.

"I'm not certain you could call them histories. Maybe myths or legends would be a better word," she said reluctantly.

"Go on, let's hear it then," implored Harry, intrigued.

"Well, some of the legends say that the wand possesses some level of sentience and that it taught the user 'dark magic' that they hadn't previously known. The most famous case was Godelot, who said the Elder Wand was his instructor and used his knowledge of the Wand's powers to write _Magick Moste Evile_ ," she said frowning. "That's why many consider it a dark artifact that should be destroyed, and yet another reason that you should've left it alone in the first place."

"Are we talking about something similar to Riddle's diary here?" asked Ginny, immediately worried.

"No, not quite I don't think. It would be unable to possess someone like the diary did, but it may be able to influence the user." She sniffed. "I'm of the personal opinion, however, that the increase in power the wand provided drove previously mediocre wizards to seek out dangerous and more powerful magic that boosted their power even more. Or that the psychological effect of having so much power drove them mad to an extent that constantly sought to exercise their power over others."

"Spoil sport," sniggered Ron. "You just can't leave it at legend, can you?"

"If you must know, no, I can't. Even if it's not true, it's still an incredibly dangerous item because of the people who will try and take it from you." She huffed, cheeks colouring.

Ron nodded agreeably, trying to assuage her wounded pride. "Fair enough," he said, willing to let the matter be dropped.

"So how do we test it?" asked Harry.

"Very carefully," Ginny said with a smile as she reached for Harry's hand.

"Of course," agreed Hermione. "I'll draw up some tests we can run as soon as possible."

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Author notes:

Hey guys!

This is my first attempt at writing so let me know what you think in the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this series as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Big thanks to my beta readers hmweasley, Checkmate-13, and Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet. Thanks also to the many fan fiction authors who've inspired me and of course JK Rowling.

One of the main challenges when writing this chapter was balancing Harry's grief while also trying to make it an interesting story. It's tricky to try and fathom someones mental state after such a momentous emotional upheaval, but I tried to capture my own emotions after funerals that I've attended. I hope that this shone through and I didn't over/under play it too much.

This will be an ongoing battle that I don't expect to get any easier. Your thoughts, ideas, and input are always welcome :).

I'll address some things as we get further along, but if you have a question that can't wait don't hesitate to ask!

Before you ask... The spells used are going to come from a combination of the Harry Potter books, movies, and video games. In the future their might even be a few made up ones too!


	2. Chapter 2- Back To Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or claim anything from it. Yada yada you guys get the picture.

Summary: Picking up where the books left off, mostly cannon follows almost all major plot points revealed by Rowling about the future, adventure, action, starting slow, no bashing, normal pairings, Hallows, and Death Eaters

A/N: There will be changes regarding the Hallows that are non-cannon. There's a reason, I promise. It's pretty much the only major change from the story. If you have a question, it will more than likely be answered in the next chapter.

Let me know if you have any questions, recommendations, and if you're liking the story please :). I'm trying to tie up most of the loose ends left in the books, but I may be missing one. You'll also notice I've taken some liberties with adding things that aren't addressed in cannon to make the story more interesting and hell, just because I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter 2:** **Back To Reality**

Hermione's 'tests' were quite a bit more thorough than what Harry had expected. The main problem was that they had to attempt to keep the whole thing quiet. No easy feat in a house with close to ten people at any given time.

They had settled on apparating to a field in the middle of nowhere that they had camped at occasionally while Horcrux hunting. Mrs. Weasley was especially dubious about letting them out of her sight for even short periods, but she held her peace.

The tests were designed to evaluate his spells power and speed. Seeing as the wand hadn't talked to Harry, they were currently ruling out sentience.

The first test was to see how powerful Harry's normal _R_ _eductor_ spell was on a large boulder the size of a Hippogriff. While using his regular wand, he shot a large jet of red light that blew a significant chunk out of the rock, an impressive achievement normally. But after using the Elder Wand, the results could hardly be compared.

As Harry sited down the wand, he breathed in and let his magic build inside of him until it begged to be released. He whipped his arm forward violently and unleashed his _R_ _educto_ curse with a shout.

A beam of solid red light twice the width and length of his previous spell erupted from the end of the wand and obliterated a boulder the size of a house into pebbles. Dust and stones shot in all directions as if fired from a cannon.

"Bloody Hell!" coughed Ron, cleaning fragments of rock from his hair.

"Perhaps next time we should stand a bit further back?" asked Ginny innocently as she raised her eyebrow.

"Quite so," replied Hermione tartly as she blushed pink for not thinking to do so herself.

Harry stood quietly, looking at the wand. It felt hot in his hands and joyful? Now he knew he was going crazy. There was no way a wand could feel joy, could it? He got the distinct feeling that the wand knew it was showing off. Interesting. He decided that he ought to keep that to himself for now.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the others. "Anyone care for a duel then?" he asked, smiling devilishly.

There were, unsurprisingly, no takers, and the tests continued throughout the day. If anything, the wand's performance improved throughout the day as did the emotional connection that Harry felt with it. He even began to feel its jealousy every time he used his own wand.

They concluded that while the Elder Wand was certainly more powerful, they were unsure by how much as it seemed to vary from spell to spell. The more complex a spell was the seemingly more powerful the result. When casting a _P_ _atronus_ charm, while thinking about kissing Ginny, a stag the size of an elephant appeared.

When using a simple _E_ _xpelliarmus_ on Ron, however, the wand felt slightly disdainful, as if it was above such things. Of course, it still sent Ron flying a bit, and his wand soared into Harry's hand, but it didn't show the degree of power it had with other spells. Luckily for Ron though, Hermione had cast a cushioning charm to make sure that nothing untoward happened in case the Elder Wand had decided to blast him across the meadow.

It was for this reason though that they were unwilling to cast a _S_ _tupefy_ on anyone in case it had a similar effect of multiple stunners, which in any scenario was rather unhealthy.

By the end of the day, they were exhausted and hungry. Upon returning to the Burrow, they discovered a feast of epic proportions awaiting them. Molly put them to work immediately, wrapping up the finishing touches on what could be described as one of the largest meals Harry had ever seen. The atmosphere around the table was cheery but in a fragile sort of way.

George sat with dark circles under his eyes at the end of the table, idly twirling his wand in a circle. He had hardly said a word to anyone in the week he had been home. His only order of business had been to leave the care of his shop to Lee Jordan in his absence. They had made multiple attempts at drawing him out, but he seemed uninterested in making conversation.

Percy, of all people, sat next to him. He was in the middle of telling a particularly terrible joke about a goblin, centaur, and house-elf in a bar in an effort to cheer up George. Arthur, of course, laughed heartily while slapping George on the back. While Harry admired Percy's efforts, he was woefully ineffective at drawing his brother out.

Despite the tension, they had an excellent meal. Fleur had made some native French dishes and some extremely rare steak slathered in a creamy, delicious sauce called béarnaise. Charlie and Bill seemed to have an eating competition over the dish which was extremely close. Harry at least managed to grab a small piece before it was all devoured.

After supper, they moved into the lounge to play exploding snap, wizard's chess, and have a cup of tea. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, comfortably leaning back against him while they watched Ron and Bill duke it out over the aged chess set. They were evenly matched, and it was quite a thrilling match. Harry massaged Ginny's neck as he watched, trying to ease some of her tension.

"Check-mate," said Ron cheekily, giving Bill a shit eating grin.

"That's rubbish," spluttered Bill. "Where were you hiding that knight?"

"In plain sight," he said smirking. "I thought you were a curse breaker Bill? Must be slipping a little."

Bill barked back a laugh, in a distinctly dog-like manner. "Right you are, brother of mine. Well played then. At least I can boast that I'll be getting a prize tonight," he said, giving his half Veela wife a naughty wink.

She huffed at him across the room but didn't hide her little smile. Ron's ears turned pink as he glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Steady on there, you're in my bed! Don't you leave me any surprises," complained Percy.

"Don't worry, Percy, I'm doing your bed a favour. It will have more women in it than ever before," Bill teased playfully. Percy turned away abashedly before mumbling something that sounded distinctly like 'Penelope.'

"Lay off him, Bill," said Ginny, chuckling. "Percy's been saving up for a ring for his lady love."

"What," said Percy, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "How did you know that?"

"Ah, Percy, you'll find there's very little a little sister doesn't know," she said smugly as she buffed her nails nonchalantly on her jumper.

There were rounds of congratulations being offered to Percy, who still looked rather shell shocked. Charlie was, of course, pouring shots of firewhiskey for everyone.

"How did you know?" whispered Harry after Ginny had sauntered over to him and plopped unceremoniously onto his lap, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"He left out a copy of _Witch Weekly_ that's feature article was all about picking the right ring for a proposal, the prat. Not hard to figure it out really," murmured Ginny with a small giggle.

"Evil genius," he whispered back before giving her a quick kiss.

"Oi, that's my sister there! Steady on, this is a family room, mate," joked Ron, while Charlie catcalled them in the background.

Harry was looking for the opportunity to pull Mr. Weasley aside. So when he got up to take some tea cups to the kitchen, Harry extricated himself from Ginny and followed.

"Mr. Weasley, could I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I may be moving to stay at the Grimmauld Place for awhile."

"Are you sure, Harry? You're welcome to stay here of course."

"Yes sir, I am. I'll be back in a few days. There are just a few things that I have to put in order first."

"Of course, Harry, I understand," said Mr. Weasley affably.

"And I'm going with him," said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ginny, I don't that's entirely app-" Started Mr. Weasley as he turned towards her.

"Dad, you're not going to stop me. Not you or Mum or anyone else. I'm not letting Harry go alone," she said, her eyes flashing fiercely.

"Well, I'm sure Ron can go with him," argued Mr. Weasley valiantly, but Ginny was already shaking her head.

"Ron can come too if he wants, but I'm going no matter what," she said with finality that let Arthur know she would not be easily denied.

Harry looked awkwardly between them, shrinking into the wall behind him and hoping it would swallow him up.

Mr. Weasley sensed that this was not an argument he was going to win. Ginny did take after her mother in some ways, and her stubbornness was certainly one of them. Diplomacy or a hasty retreat was often the best tactic in dealing with Weasley women he had discovered.

"Right. Well, thanks for telling me at least," he said with a sigh. "I'll try and handle your mother, but no promises. I don't know if she'll believe Ron will be an effective chaperone."

She beamed brightly at him."Thank you, Dad. I appreciate it." Mr. Weasley nodded his head in response before giving her a quick hug and heading back to the lounge. Ginny was, after all, Daddy's little girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After that, there had been no more talk of stopping Ginny from going with Harry to the Grimmauld Place. The next morning, however, Ron had been taken aside by his parents and given a very thorough talking to about their expectations of him as a chaperone. Ron for his part, came out of the kitchen looking rather green.

Mr. Weasley had made a direct beeline for Harry and asked not so indirectly if he would like to go for a walk. Seeing as there wasn't much choice, Harry followed him out. They walked in silence for some time before Harry finally cracked under the pressure

"So ah… what is it you… uh, wanted to talk about, ?" he asked lamely.

"Call me Arthur, Harry. You're as much my son as Ron is," he said amicably.

"Ah… yes si-… Arthur," stammered Harry, momentarily choked by his feelings.

"I think we both know what we have to talk about though, Harry," he started slowly. "Molly and I are quite curious about what your intentions are with Ginny. Don't take this the wrong way, Harry, we do love you like a son, but we have to look after our daughter too."

He gave Harry a quick, serious sidelong glance. "We don't mean to pry, but it would make everything much easier for everyone. You understand, don't you Harry?"

"Of course," Harry answered flatly, his mouth dry.

"We just don't want the two of you jumping into anything. We know feelings can run high, especially so soon after such a tragic event. I don't think Ginny's even dealt with her feelings about Fred… I don't think any of us have really." He paused, his eyes momentarily misted with moisture. "Just hard to believe he's gone." He sniffed loudly.

"I understand Mr Weas-Arthur," he corrected himself quickly. "I can honestly say though that she's the only good thing I've thought about in the last few months. I... I-I love her," he finished softly.

"I believe you, Harry," he said, as his face softened. "And that's fine. More than fine. We're happy for you two. All that Molly and I ask is that you take it slowly and make sure she's ready for a relationship. We know how she's felt about you for quite a while, but timing can be a devil, Harry, make sure you get it right," he said with a small wink and a smile as he nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Arthur, before I forget, there was one thing I was hoping you could help me with. If you don't mind of course?" asked Harry.

"Anything, Harry, what do you need?"

"I was hoping you might help me fix Sirius flying motorbike?"

The look on Mr. Weasley's wide-eyed, exultant face could have been confused with a children experiencing their first Christmas. Harry smiled. Arthur Weasley was definitely one of the best men he knew. After that, their conversation turned to more light hearted matters as asked more about the bike and finally about their plans for while they were in London.

Upon arrival back at the Burrow, there was a definite frostiness between Ginny and Molly in the kitchen as they faced off over the table.

"Oh, hello, dear. I didn't realize you were up," said as he walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"What were you and Harry doing in the garden?" asked Ginny suspiciously, with look that screamed danger.

"Oh… that… I was, er… just talking to Harry about some muggle electrikes," he responded innocently, giving Harry a pleading look. Harry had often wondered if Arthur played up his ignorance on muggle matters more than he needed to in case just such a situation arose.

"Is that right?" asked Ginny, turning her baleful eyes on Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry enthusiastically, hoping to defuse the tension. "Your dad just wanted some tips on rewiring a plug for a new lamp he picked up. He's also going to help me fix Sirius' motorbike."

Over Ginny's shoulder, Arthur had given Harry a big thumbs up and quickly retreated back up the stairs. The man's speed was uncanny.

"Mhmm," Ginny said, looking dubious.

Thankfully, she let the issue drop, and they were able to have breakfast without any blood being shed.

Shortly thereafter, Ron came thundering down the stairs like a herd of ravenous rabid elephants.

"Ronald Weasley, do you have to run up and down those stairs like your life depends on it?" scolded his mother.

"It just might," said Ron between bites of the eggs on toast that he was already shoving into his mouth with aplomb. "Never know when the next meal's gonna come, you know."

"Honestly, Ron, you'd think you hadn't eaten for a week," said Ginny with a grimace on her face as Ron ploughed through his second piece of toast in as many minutes.

"Gotta make up for lost time. I'm a growing boy," he said happily through a mouthful of food.

"Only around the middle," guffawed Harry. Ron scowled at this, but didn't slow the torrent of food quickly disappearing down his gullet.

"Better be nice to your chaperone if you know what's good for you Harry," he whispered with a sly look. Harry was immediately chastised while Ginny just snorted in amusement, unaware of the implications behind the seemingly innocent barb.

"What's the plan for today then Harry?" Ginny asked. "Should we head off for the Grimmauld Place?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should go and see Teddy Lupin. It's been over a week, and I still haven't met my godson. I don't want to rush off before saying hi at least."

"I'll l't 'mione kow," Ron said, through yet another mouthful as he scraped his plate clean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After they had all been fed and watered, some more than others, they apparated to Tonks' parents' house after arranging to come over. While her father had been killed, her mother Andromeda still lived there with Teddy, her only other surviving family member.

It was awkward at first, skirting all the grief stricken topics of conversation and making clumsy small talk until they were finally able to meet Teddy.

"Look at him! Looks exactly like Lupin, he does," said Ron with some fascination. The whole idea of babies still seeming somewhat foreign to him.

"All except his nose and his hair," corrected Andromeda with a sad smile. "Those he got from his mum."

It was at just that moment that his hair had gone from blonde to a bright teal color before settling on a luminous shade of green.

"May I hold him?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Of course, my dear," said Andromeda as she carefully handed Teddy into Harry's waiting arms.

"What a big boy," Harry enthused, rocking him gently in his arms as he smiled down at the baby. Teddy smiled at this as his hair changed back to a bright gold. Ginny and Hermione had both begun cooing to him as the enamored little boy's eyes began to widen.

After more than a few hours of playing, Teddy began to get tired and hungry. They handed him off to Andromeda and prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Harry. For coming today. I know you didn't have to, but it was lovely," whispered Andromeda as she cradled a sleeping Teddy.

"Course I did," Harry whispered back. "He's my godson. I'll always be here for him. Do you mind if we stopped by again next week?"

"Not at all, Harry, that would be lovely," she said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The four of them soon headed home with more promises to return as quickly as they could. The girls had gone 'baby crazy' as Ron called it after he overheard them discussing how cute he was.

"Best hope Hermione doesn't want one soon then," said Harry, tossing Ron a wink.

Ron blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled an unintelligible reply.

"Best be hoping I don't want one anytime soon either, Potter," teased Ginny with an evil grin. Hermione and Ginny laughed uproariously at both boys' equally horrified faces.

Dinner was a modest affair by Weasley standards. Which is to say it was extraordinary by Harry's standards. Scavenging for food for almost a year in forests had left Harry, Hermione, and Ron with a new appreciation for home cooked meals.

The meal was slightly marred, however, by George's black cloud of depression which cast a pall over his end of the table. It was as if his silence was a physical presence in the dining room that the whole Weasley family felt. Harry couldn't blame them for the anxious looks that went George's way throughout the evening.

Conversation remained restrained throughout, so they all excused themselves early to help clean up before heading outside again.

"What do you reckon we should do about George?" asked Ron quietly as he and Harry walked around the garden. "Think we should tell him about the stone?"

"Not yet, I don't think. Let's see how Ginny does first. She's in a better place mentally than him, and it's still going to be hard."

Ron blew out a pent up breath into the cool air and nodded. "Guess you're right. Best wait see if it's the right thing for him."

"We were wondering where you boys had gotten to," said Ginny as she and Hermione caught up with them along the meandering garden path.

"We were just talking about George," said Harry in a hushed voice, as he took Ginny's hand gently in his own. He spied a gnome eyeing him wearily from beneath a rose bush, keenly trying to avoid his attention.

"Ah. I see," she said with a frown. "Any conclusions?"

"We thought we'd best wait and see how things go with you first time round. It'll be hard enough when you're in a stable place, let alone with how depressed he is," said Harry grimly.

"When are we leaving for the Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione in an attempt to change the subject.

"Tomorrow morning I think, as long as everyone's ready?" They all agreed and decided to leave shortly after breakfast.

"Ginny, can I speak to you a sec?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"Yeah, of course," she said as Ron and Hermione continued walking, arms linked. It didn't stop Ron however, from giving Harry a pointed look over his shoulder before Hermione shushed him, and they moved further along to give them a bit of privacy.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked a little bit nervously, sensing his unease.

"Oh nothing bad! Don't worry," he said with a slight chuckle, dispelling her anxiety.

"I just wanted to tell you what your dad and I spoke about this morning. No secrets, remember? Just didn't think mentioning it to you before breakfast would have put everyone in the best mood," he said, grinning wryly.

So Harry told her about the conversation with her father and her parents' concerns, while he waited for her response.

"I think I could get used to this whole 'no secrets' business Harry. It's quite lovely," she said, surprising him.

"And what about what your parents had to say?" he persisted.

"I guess it's quite sweet. Not what I would have wanted them to do… but it's not unreasonable," she answered candidly. "I'm not particularly looking forward to Ron trying to chaperone us though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Harry optimistically. "Hermione will be keeping him distracted after all."

"I am curious, though, what you said to Dad to make him feel better about everything?" she asked, her eyes knowing and mischievous.

"Oh… Well… I said, 'Listen 'ere, Mr. Weasley, I will treat yer Ginny wit respect, same as with enys of my creatires, now don't yous worry one biit," said Harry in his mock Hagrid voice. He and Ginny burst out laughing until tears ran down their cheeks as they collapsed onto the damp grass completely out of breath. They held each other tightly, enjoying the moment.

"What did you really say?" demanded Ginny finally as she looked up into his face when they had both caught their breath. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, and she was the most beautiful thing that he could ever recall having seen.

Harry paused, unsure of whether to tell her or not. " _Oh what the hell, it's now or never,_ " he thought.

"I told him I loved you," he said softly. Her eyes had widened slightly as he said this, and her body tensed.

Harry was feeling a peculiar urge to punch himself repeatedly in the head as he internally berated himself for saying it too soon. It wasn't that he didn't love her because he knew he did. It was just that he wanted her to believe him when he said it. Now he felt like an idiot. Such an idiot. Why did he-

Ginny stopped his internal monologue quite effectively with a long and intimate kiss, her tongue darting in between his lips. She broke away softly after some time, and pushed herself up on his chest so she could look him in the eye again.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"But my arse is getting wet and don't particularly want to be found by my brother rolling around snogging you on the ground," she said smiling cheekily. "Let's head back."

Harry struggled to his feet as his heart threatened to beat through his chest, and his other anatomy threatened to burst through his pants. He did his best to hide it, but Ginny plainly noticed and started sniggering at his expense.

"It's not that funny," mumbled Harry defensively as they approached the Burrow.

"It's pretty funny," said Ginny through her laughs. "I should make you walk through the kitchen standing straight without your hands in your pockets."

"I'm sure your mother would be thrilled," joked Harry sarcastically.

"At least she'd know I have a stud," she said with an evil grin as she slapped his bum lecherously. Harry's ensuing yelp, was in his opinion, very manly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They walked into the Burrow as nonchalantly as they could, hoping to appear as normal as ever.

"Oh, there you two are. Have you seen Ron and Hermione? I needed to ask Ron if I could use Pig," asked Molly as soon as they walked in.

"We...um… haven't seen them," answered Ginny with a perfectly straight face. Her blush, however, was rather incriminating. Beautiful, but certainly incriminating.

"I see," said Mrs. Weasley, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as her gaze raked over the pair, looking for any bunched, wadded, or out of place clothing.

"By the way, darling, you've got some grass in your hair there," she said as she reached over and plucked the evidence out of Ginny's hair.

Ginny stayed silent, but her flush intensified and spread, betraying her.

"Well, do ask him to come see me when he comes in," said Mrs. Weasley with a frown.

"Yes Mum," said Ginny meekly, clearly glad to be out from under any scrutiny.

A short while later, Ron and Hermione returned similarly flushed and disheveled.

"Mum's looking for you, Ron," said Ginny in a mock serious voice.

"W-what for?" asked Ron, reddening madly.

"Something she saw you doing as she was walking outside," lied Ginny mercilessly with a straight face.

"What?!" asked Ron again, going from a blushing red to white faced in under a second. Hermione, on the other hand, had turned a shade of beetroot red that Harry was quite sure he had never seen before.

"Only joking, you prat, it's about pig," smiled Ginny. "But I do hope you were being a gentleman, Ron," she added as an afterthought with her trademark raised eyebrow.

"Blimey, Ginny, don't scare me like that," chided Ron as he let out a strangled sigh. "I almost wet myself,"

They all laughed at Ron's look of pure relief before heading upstairs to pack for the Grimmauld Place the next day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, they set off early after a light breakfast which Molly had insisted on making for them.

Kreacher greeted them at the door of the Grimmauld Place, and everyone gasped at the changes Harry had asked Kreacher and a magical cleaning company to make.

The walls had been painted white, all the curtains and carpets replaced, anything that was festering, mildewed, or moldy had been ripped up, and the furniture re-upholstered in light and neutral tones. With the windows scrubbed and clean, the house much more airy feel and was filled with light. All the changes had made a world of difference to the once dark and grimy home, that now appeared to be a well to-do old town house.

Harry had asked Kreacher to contact Bill before allowing any of the renovators in the house as there had been a few Death Eaters that had searched the property throughout the last year looking for them. He'd owled back days before, letting Harry know that he'd disabled a few minor curses and reset the security protocols to his preferred specifications so that they were secure from any further breaches.

Mrs. Black's painting, however, was another matter, and one that Harry knew he would handle delicately with the old house-elf. He privately wondered if having the old locket Horcrux in the house so long had somehow affected the paintings and Kreacher. She had quieted down significantly though, after Kreacher had explained to her what Harry had done for Regulus.

Kreacher, if anything, seemed to be recovering many of his faculties as Harry spoke to him more. The little creature had begun to move with the purpose of a man possessed as he prepared the house for his new master.

As everyone went upstairs to check their new, refurbished, and redecorated bedrooms, Harry took the house-elf aside to the kitchen.

"How's everything been going with the renovations, Kreacher?" inquired Harry kindly. Kreacher had initially been against changing anything in the house or letting anyone help, but Harry had convinced him that it was necessary in order to restore the old house to some of it's former glory.

"Very well, young master," Kreacher replied in his gravelly voice. "Kreacher has moved all the old furniture and things we don't want other wizards touching to the basement, just as you asked."

Harry would have been quite concerned for the cleaning company's wellbeing had they come into contact with a few objects which had been left in the Black household. He had stipulated that Kreacher was to move all furniture to the expanded cellar of the house before they could start their work. They had also been asked to allow the elf to apparate them into the house rather than revealing the house's security protocols and giving them unlimited access.

"Kreacher, I wanted to talk to you about your mistress," started Harry delicately. She had, by all reports, been a nightmare while the crew were working.

"I feel bad for disturbing her so often. And now with all the changes, there's nothing of hers there that she recognizes. Do you think she likes being in the entry way there? " Harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn't think she likes many of the changes, Master Harry," Kreacher said gravely. This was the opening that Harry had been waiting for.

"Do you think that she would like it if we made a place for her with all her favorite things where only Kreacher would see her and she wouldn't be disturbed?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

The house-elf visibly quivered in excitement. "Oh, yes, Master Harry. Mistress would love that. Only we cannot move her, as she is stuck to the wall," he said, crestfallen.

"Oh, I've got an idea about that. Why don't you start making a place for mistress in the cellar with all her favorite things so that she'll feel right at home. Let me know when it's ready."

"Yes, Master Harry," he wheezed enthusiastically, before apparating with a small pop.

"That was well played," said Hermione coolly from the doorway. She had obviously been watching their interaction for some time.

Harry shrugged in response. "I figure it will make all our lives easier. Kreacher's and Mrs. Black's too. At some point we'll have to clean out that basement though. Perhaps we'll have to wait a few years for Kreacher to pass away. I wouldn't want to stress him out by disturbing stuff too much."

"That's sweet of you, Harry. I hope he doesn't try and make you behead him and mount him on the wall though," said Hermione with a shiver of disgust.

"No doubt he'll try," replied Harry with a snort.

"The house is looking incredible though. I had no idea you'd contracted out to have the place redone."

"Thought I might as well before we all got here, after all the Death Eaters had turned the place over a bit. Wasn't cheap though mind you. I assume Gringotts took my letter of payment though because they didn't say anything about it once I sent them the bill," said Harry with a frown.

"I'm not looking forward to sorting out that situation out either," said Hermione with a grimace. "I do at least hope that the dragon got away though, poor dear," she said sympathetically.

"Are you sure you're with the right Weasley brother, Hermione? I hear Charlie's still single," Harry teased.

"You're insufferable," huffed Hermione as she blushed slightly. "I'll have you know things with Ron are going rather well," she said matter-of-factly.

"I think I could see that for myself the other night," quipped Harry again as Hermione's blush deepened.

"Well, you and Ginny don't seem to be doing badly yourselves. When are the wedding invitations going out then?" she asked with a smile.

Harry was about to answer when they heard Ron pounding down the stairs in his typical style, which of course set Mrs. Black to yelling bloody murder. They all ran out and wrestled with the curtains for a bit before they finally managed to get her to shut up.

"Forgot about her," said Ron with a grimace. "Sorry about that. The place is looking wicked though, Harry! You've got your very own mansion in the heart of London. This place would be perfect if you didn't have her in the hallway," he said, nodding over his shoulder at Mrs. Black.

"Actually, I'm just waiting for Kreacher to set something up for her, and then I'll try and take her off the wall," said Harry.

"Going to try the Elder Wand then?" asked Ginny perceptively as she walked into the room.

"Figured it's at least worth a shot. No harm in giving it a bash," replied Harry.

"And Kreacher agreed?" asked Ron, flabbergasted.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm letting him set up a shrine for her in the cellar. He seemed positively barmy about the idea."

"Remind me to never go down there ever again," Ron laughed as he shook his head.

Kreacher eventually emerged from the cellar and gave Harry the go ahead. So as lightly as Harry dared, he peeked behind the curtains. A roar as loud as a mountain troll greeted him. He drew out the Elder Wand quickly and cast _S_ _ilencio_ on the portrait as they got to work.

Ginny and Ron had pulled the curtains back more so that he could see a bit better while Hermione pointed to the areas that were stuck and would need to be cut.

" _Diffindo._ "

The first enchantment was promptly severed, and Harry felt the Elder Wand's amusement for being used to cut something off the wall. If it had any further complaints, it didn't let him know.

The next six enchantments were also neatly cleaved, and before long they were holding up a silenced Mrs. Black, raging angrily around her frame. Harry was sure if he'd been able to hear her his ears would have been curling.

They expeditiously carried it down to the cellar to the spot where Kreacher had designated. The area was now littered with trinkets, music boxes, and Black family regalia. Kreacher immediately began calming , and showing her each small treasure he'd gathered for her one at a time to appease her. Whatever he was doing, she seemed to be enjoying it. Harry watched the whole process with some fascination as the diminutive old servant pranced like a showman in front of the aged and cracking painting. As soon as Kreacher had finished his performance, Harry called him to his side again.

"Do you think Mistress would like the house-elf heads around her so she could check on her other servants?" asked Harry cunningly, as he tried not to make his plan sound too contrived.

"Master is too kind," croaked Kreacher. "Mistress would love it, I'm sure, but I do not wish to bother master."

"It's no bother Kreacher, we'll get to work immediately," said Harry, clapping the house-elf gently on his shoulder.

In a trice, they had all the house-elf heads down from the walls and surrounding the portrait who was actually quite pleased with her new surroundings and the deference she was being shown. She even took the time to give several long dead house-elves instructions. They beat a quick retreat upstairs and had a celebratory lunch in the kitchen with plenty of butterbeers. The Grimmauld Place had been liberated.

The rest of the day passed quickly as they rearranged things, cleaned out of cupboards, and even discovered a small but overgrown garden and greenhouse through a door which had previously been concealed by a bookcase. Harry was surprised and delighted by the find.

It was without doubt filled with all manner of deadly and horrible plants, so they had enlisted the help of Luna and Neville in taming the garden later in the week as Neville was well known for his brilliance in regards to all things herbology. Harry had also insisted he bring the sword as he suspected that it would also be needed to deal with some of the more vicious plants.

After a long day, they had a small supper which Kreacher had whipped up for them. It wasn't quite up to Molly's cooking, but it was delicious none the less. After dinner, they played exploding snap, drank firewhiskey, and talked long into the night. It was good to be young and alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Harry woke up with a thumping headache. He couldn't quite remember when he had fallen asleep either. He yawned and stretched luxuriously in his large bed, enjoying the feeling of the sheets against his skin. His hand, however, touched a still form next to him.

He paused. Then reached back over to confirm what he had felt. There was no doubt about it, there was definitely someone sleeping next to him. Harry quickly scrounged around the bedside table for his glasses and turned on his side lamp, heart thumping.

The light confirmed his fears. Ginny lay next to him, sleeping on her stomach as she snored softly. She was topless.

Shit.

Ron was going to kill him. He was holding his head trying to remember what had happened and contemplating what gruesome forms of torture he was going to undergo in the Weasley household when Ginny began to stir next to him.

"Awake already Harry?" She asked blearily.

"Uh...yeah… woke up with a bit of a headache actually."

"I'm not surprised with how much firewhiskey you and Ron were drinking by the end," she said, yawning sleepily.

"Ginny… did we… uh… do anything...we shouldn't have last night?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny laughed at that. "No, Harry, your virtue is still intact I promise," she said with a smile. "Although, you did do some interesting things with that tongue of yours."

Harry blushed immediately. "Perhaps we should go down stairs and start breakfast?" he suggested, silently pleading to the gods of alcohol that Ron wouldn't be up yet.

"Stop being such a berk, Harry. Come here," she said, exasperated.

Harry reluctantly got back into the bed and suddenly forgot why he was supposed to be being reluctant. Ron was still sleeping he assured himself. He had to be.

They eventually made their way downstairs, and as predicted, Ron and Hermione were still sleeping.

Kreacher, however, had been hard at work making a spectacular breakfast with waffles, pancakes, blood pudding, sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, and even fruit salad. His devotion to Harry had increased exponentially after the care that he'd shown for Kreacher's Mistress and her needs. If he endeared himself anymore to the house-elf, he'd be in definite danger of being kissed.

Harry and Ginny tucked into their breakfast with vigour while flirting shamelessly. It was easy for him to picture this as their future home together.

Hermione and Ron stumbled in sometime later looking rather bedraggled and worse for wear.

"Looks like you two had a good night," teased Harry.

"Spent most of the night vomiting my guts out actually," admitted Ron. "Was almost as bad as that time with the slugs. How was yours?" asked Ron, pulling a plate of pancakes towards himself.

"It was fine," Harry said as normally as he could. Ron grunted at his reply and continued to pile food on his plate, but Hermione gave him and Ginny a knowing look and a little smile. Thankfully, she didn't say anything.

Along with some fresh juice, Kreacher carried in the morning post and placed it in front of Harry with a bow. The Daily Prophet rested on top of the stack and Harry glimpsed the Lestranges faces featuring prominently. He snatched at the paper, warily preparing himself for what he might find

 **Lestranges Spotted, Death Cult Raids Continue**

 _It has been discovered that the former Death Eaters, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange have led a series of attacks on Ministry employees and their families. There have been five deaths reported in attacks across the country and as many as twenty injured. Three children have also been reported as missing._

 _The reasons behind these attacks remain unclear, but it's understood the group, led by the Lestrange brothers, has taken a new name. The Death Cult._

 _The group's core membership is said to be made up of a number of ex-Death Eaters and snatchers from what we've been able to learn. Their motives and intentions, however, remain largely unknown._

 _Currently, the Ministry is putting together a task force to investigate the Death Cultists or 'DC's', and hunt down the remaining Death Eaters. Many wonder, though, if the Auror department is prepared for the undertaking of hunting down such a vicious group so soon after the war with Voldemort._

 _"Auror numbers haven't sufficiently recovered, too many were killed, others have been compromised," an inside source at the magical law enforcement department has confirmed. The Dark Lord is gone thanks to Harry Potter, but will another one rise in his place?_

 _These are highly dangerous times, and we urge our readers to stay vigilant._

 _Report any sightings or information to the Auror department as soon as possible._

Harry's hands began to shake in rage as he read. This was exactly the kind of thing he had been fighting to stop and here it was happening all over again while he sat and ate his toast. " _Something needs to be done,_ " he thought to himself as he savagely slapped the paper down again.

Ginny's eyes had locked onto Harry as his hands had began bunching into angry white-knuckled fists. She soon saw the reason for his distress as she read the article over his shoulder, and was similarly sickened. She held back her comments though, and instead reached out to rub his forearm soothingly. He smiled at her briefly before dragging the stack of post over to him.

He opened the official looking letter on the top of the stack with some trepidation. His mouth opened in shock at what he found.

 _Potter, if this letter reaches you, then I am without a doubt dead. Much to your pleasure, I assume._

 _This key will give you access to the most valuable possession I own. My knowledge. I will not exaggerate, this is the only thing of value that I possess. I have learned magic from two of the greatest wizards of all time, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, and my vault contains books, notes, and knowledge that I gained from both. It also contains many of my own insights on quite a few topics. Try not to squander it if you can. Understand that sometimes it is the intention behind the magic that makes something light or dark, not necessarily the magic itself. Defeat the Dark Lord at all costs._

 _I am not a kind man, Potter, and I have made many mistakes. I do hope that this makes up for some of it. My judgement of you was occasionally clouded by hatred and ignorance. I can't say I'm proud of many things in my life, but I can say protecting you was an honour. I hope that one day you find the truth… and that you forgive me for how I wronged you and your family._

 _Severus Snape_

Inside the letter, he found a heavy key to a vault in Gringotts. He didn't imagine he was going to receive a very friendly welcome when he next arrived there, considering he was responsible for wrecking a large portion of the Goblin bank, a dragon escaping, and a theft from one of their oldest vaults. Not to mention the Goblin he'd _I_ _mperiused_ and some that he had killed through his indirect actions.

"What does the letter say, Harry?" asked Hermione, noticing his rather stunned expression.

"It's from Snape," said Harry, dumbfounded. "He's left me his vault in his will."

Ron, who had been in the process of demolishing a stack of pancakes, choked violently.

"What? Snape left _you_ his vault?" asked Ron incredulously, after his coughing fit had finally subsided.

"Apparently."

"Wonder what he's got in it?" mused Ginny.

"Books and some information according to the letter," said Harry as he passed the note around.

At the word 'books' Hermione had gained a distinctly predatory look that wouldn't be out of place on a lion looking at a gazelle.

"He's full of surprises that one. Even when he's dead." Grunted Ron, as he attacked his pancakes with renewed vigour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors notes:

Hey all,

Thanks for all the positive responses so far. I'm hard at work on the series so check back again soon! I've got 5 chapters done, just doing a bit more editing. Get ready for some more action in the next chapter! Thanks again to my beta readers hmweasley, Checkmate-13, and thewriterinallofus.


	3. Chapter 3- Unexpected Windfall

**Chapter 3:Unexpected Windfall**

There was nothing for it, Harry knew that they had to go to Gringotts. It was only a matter of how and when. They decided that it would be perhaps best to send a letter first asking Bill to try and organize an appointment on their behalf as they had reasoned that they'd likely be attacked if they just strolled in.

The reply came more swiftly than expected, as apparently the goblins had asked them to come at their earliest convenience. They readied themselves with more than a little trepidation and apparated into Diagon Alley.

To say that the alley was dilapidated would be a dishonour to the word. Store fronts were still boarded up, rubbish was piled on the streets, and marble rubble from the roof of the bank could still be seen on some streets. In fact, the only place that looked like it escaped unscathed was Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry swallowed his anxiety, straightened his shoulders as he walked directly towards the bank entrance flanked by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Inside the bank, things looked much better than expected. Repairs were still ongoing and many workmen, or work-goblins, ran around in a tizz carrying all sorts of building materials. Much of the entryway had been repaired, but the gouges from dragon claws still marred the columns in some areas. Harry winced at the memory.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I assume?" queried a rather short goblin guardedly as he approached them.

"Yes, that's me," replied Harry pleasantly. He supposed being polite was the least he could do under the circumstances. He had, after all, been responsible for destroying a large portion of an ancient wizarding financial institution which had been in their care for hundreds, if not thousands, of years.

"My name is Stoneclaw. Please, follow me," said the goblin sternly, shaking Harry of his reverie.

And with that, he turned on his heel and headed deeper into the bank. They followed warily, hands close to wands as they looked for ambushes in the rooms they walked through. Nothing transpired, however, and they appeared unscathed into a lavish office decorated in a rather gaudy silver and gold.

"Mr. Potter, so good to meet you. Bill has told me all about you," said Ragnok as he swiveled a large wing backed chair to face them.

"Ragnok, a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed, . I was surprised to hear that you were coming so soon after the… incident," he said with a shudder. Harry didn't care to imagine what most goblins thought of him under the present circumstances. They were not naturally forgiving creatures.

"However, it was actually due to my… proximity… to your contemporaries," he said with a significant glance at Ron, "that I have been assigned to your accounts. Let me get to the heart of the matter. We want this whole business done with."

Harry tilted his head, clearly bemused.

"You see, Harry," he said in a businesslike manner, "we Goblins are a practical people. Had the Dark Lord defeated you, then I would, without a doubt, be banishing you from Gringotts had you even survived another battle. However, it is you that triumphed. That isn't to say we aren't grateful, we are well aware of what the Dark Lord thought of goblins. As such, the goblins of Gringotts are prepared to offer you a truce, of sorts. We will not hold you accountable for damages done, and in return, you help us keep our reputation. Losing the Boy-Who-Lived as a client would be very bad for business at the moment considering your...position in society."

"I could honestly care less about your bank's 'reputation' at this point," Harry growled, thinking back on their fight in the bowels of the bank, riding on the back of dragon.

"What of my proposal though? Will you accept our truce? Gringotts does not make offers twice. It would be... unwise to refuse us," said the goblin with a rather menacing smile.

"I see very few other bloodless ways of continuing forward between us Ragnok, but let me make myself clear. I won't be owned by you."

"And you have to release any other dragons you trapped below Gringotts," blurted Hermione. "They don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Miss Granger, what you ask for is an aff-" started Ragnok.

"I don't think you're in a position to turn us down either, Ragnok," snarled Harry.

Ragnok sat quietly thinking as his steepled claws tapped together.

"I will present this proposal to my superior, and perhaps, have them released in a year or two, if proper replacement security measures can be found."

"Not good enough," said Harry firmly.

"Fine. They will be released in a year, said Ragnok tightly. "Are you satisfied?"

Harry sensed that the goblin's patience was wearing thin, and this was certainly not the time to antagonize him more than he had too.

"I believe that will do, Ragnok. There is, however, another matter that I wish to discuss."

"I'm assuming you've come to claim ownership of the Black, Lestrange, and Snape family vaults?" asked the goblin, immediately relaxing.

There was a loud intake of breath from behind him as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all gasped.

"Pardon me?" asked Harry slowly. "I was under the impression that only Professor Snape's vault was to be left to me."

"Yes, that was in his will. Sirius Black, however, also left you his family vault, but you had not appeared here to confirm the change of ownership. Dumbledore didn't mention it?"

"No, I was unaware it was included in the will. It must have slipped his mind. And what's this about the Lestrange vault?"

"That is a more complicated matter, and one of the other reasons we are able to extend the truce to you. After Bellatrix Lestrange's death, her will stated that, as the primary vault owner, all her rights and worldly possessions would pass onto her husband the Malfoys. However, the Malfoys and her husband are currently wanted criminals. There is a little known clause, that Gringotts often chooses to ignore, that allows us to recognize wizarding law and withhold transfer of ownership due to outstanding warrants for arrest. We generally gain nothing from observing these things, as in the case of Sirius Black when he was imprisoned in Azkaban, and so we allow nature to take its course. In this case however, once we've rejected the her husband's and the Malfoys' claim, Andromeda Tonks should inherit the vault. She, however, has declined to take ownership of the account as she believes that the vault contains dark objects that she wants no part of, as was our hope. The next closest living family member, Mr. Potter, is you, through a great aunt of yours, I believe."

Harry was speechless. He had no idea he was so closely related to the Lestranges.

"So, what you're saying is that if Harry accepts ownership of the vault he can't be charged with stealing from Gringotts as it would technically now be his own vault?" surmised Hermione. She had always been rather quick on the uptake.

"Precisely, Ms. Granger. It is a rather elegant solution... all things considered," ended the Goblin with a rather scary smile. It reminded Harry why no one wished to remain on the bad side of the goblins if it could be avoided.

"Well, at least something good will come out of mum of offing that crazy bitch," muttered Ginny in the background. Ron tried and failed to suppress his chuckle.

"Something indeed, Ms. Weasley. I dare say that the Lestrange vault is one of the most prominent in all of Gringotts and even rivals the Potter's and the Black's fortunes. You may wish to browse over a categorized inventory list at your leisure. There are things which you ought to… be careful of," finished Ragnok ominously.

"Right, where do I sign?" asked Harry, seeing that this was the best way out the situation. It seemed to be a rather shaky interpretation of the law on behalf of the goblins, but Harry wasn't exactly going to quibble over details if it essentially stopped another full scale war between the wizarding world and goblins.

Once all the paperwork had been sorted, blood checked and verified, they all hopped in one of the all-too-familiar carts and hurtled to the closest vault: Severus Snape's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept a firm grip of their wands just in case their cart took a turn to the waterfall. It did pay to be cautious when dealing with goblins despite their assurances.

They arrived at a vault near the mid-level of Gringotts fairly close to the Weasley's, if Harry's judgement was accurate. Ragnok and Harry proceeded to the door while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched curiously over their shoulders.

As the vault door opened, Harry stepped inside carefully, squinting in the darkness. Ragnok soon had the torches burning merrily by the time they had all stepped inside to look around.

The room was essentially a study that reminded Harry, oddly, of Dumbledore's office. Bookcases lined the walls around the room and there were tables covered in a few interesting objects, cauldrons, and various potions.

A comfy couch surrounded by armchairs dominated the center of the room, while a work shop area took up a large space off to the side. In one corner sat a large pensive, swirling with inner light.

"Wow," breathed Ron behind him. "This is wicked!"

"It's quite strange really," started Ginny, "to think that Snape left you in his will. We spent so many years knowing he despised you. It just feels so...weird…. to think of him as being a half decent bloke."

"I'm just getting used to it myself," admitted Harry honestly as he peeked into the pensieve. It water shone brightly and Harry could glimpse Snape's face in the reflection. He had detested the man for so long it was strange to think of him as anything other than an enemy. He shook his head, warding off anymore thoughts of his old potions master at the moment. There would plenty of time to browse through the memories when no one else was around.

"Over here, Harry. There's a note on the table," beckoned Hermione with a wave.

"What's it say?"

 _Potter,_

 _As you can see I've collected quite a bit. In this room, I expect you will find more knowledge of spells, potions, curses, hexes, jinxes, and entirely new branches of magic than you could in Hogwarts' library. I have selected tomes that I believe will help you to defeat the Dark Lord should I fall before the task is complete. I must warn you, not all of them are what you would consider 'acceptable' forms of magic in many circles. I've made notes in these books to better explain some of the theories and how they can either be used more carefully, or where they should be avoided in all cases. Other books outline highly complicated defense forms of magic, charms, and transfiguration that Albus was so proficient at. Use this knowledge wisely Potter._

 _I have, to my own admission, been negligent in teaching you proper potions theory. As such, I have left notes on the theory behind it and some memories for you to watch at your leisure. I hope that they help, and that you inherited mother's ability rather than your father's. He was rather abysmal at it if I remember correctly._

 _The second order of business I wish to attend to is your Occlumency. I am well aware that I am at fault for leaving you so woefully unprepared to face the Dark Lord in this regard and for that I apologize. It was only after you left that I discovered the depths of my foolishness. I have been teaching you a method of the art which is easier for most people, but in some cases is almost impossible for others. I think you may see which category you fall into once reading the book. I admit that I was none too gentle in my ministrations. I've outlined the alternative method in yet more memories for you and left you a few books on the study of Occlumency and Legilimency._

 _Finally, I believe you should educate yourself on the subject of ancient runes to some extent. I can honestly say that it forms the essential core of understanding magic at its deepest roots. I myself, while not brilliant at their interpretation, have a passable knowledge. Miss Granger, however, is soon to be an expert, or so I've been told by her professor. The Dark Lord shares this expertise. I ask that you persuade her to teach you as much as possible about the subject. She will do a far better job than me. I have, however, included all that I was able to gather or steal on the subject, including some of the Dark Lord's own notes._

 _I wish you luck, Potter. You will need it._

 _Severus Snape_

Harry blew out a huge sigh after reading the note. Snape really had gone out of his way to try and help Harry. Not letting him die despite hating his dad was one thing. This was something else entirely.

"Blimey, Harry, the bastard really _didn't_ hate you. Well at least not totally," snorted Ron in some disbelief.

"Wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen this," chuckled Ginny. "But what are you going to do, Harry?"

"I reckon that this lot will still come in handy for becoming an Auror to be honest. There's no reason to let all this knowledge go to waste, is there? We do need to be careful though. Some of what he mentioned sounded pretty dark..."

"Agreed," said Hermione. "But let's come back here after we see what's in the other vaults shall we?"

They all bustled out of the vault and back into the cart that took them at a frightful pace to the deep, dark depths of Gringotts. Next stop was the Black's vault. Unsurprisingly, it was almost as far down as the Lestrange's. Upon entering the mounds and piles of gold, gemstones, and trinkets almost blinded them. There were, however, a collection of objects that Harry wished to avoid for now, but decided to look at another time.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you could buy Hogwarts with all this," shouted Ron across the large, echoing vault. Harry estimated that at this point he could at least come close or even build his own version of the school.

He encouraged everyone to grab handfuls of Galleons for purchases that they were going to make later that day. They were reluctant until Harry did point out that they had all fought Voldemort with him and threatened that if they didn't, he would hex them all into next week.

Finally, they made their way into the Lestrange's vault, which looked as inviting as ever. Which is to say it looked terrifying. It contained all manner of poisonous-looking animal skins, deadly weapons, and dark artifacts. They made a point of not touching anything without first doing a variety of detection spells and enchantments. The one thing that did catch Harry's eye was a goblin-made sword thats handle had been fashioned out of a dragon tooth and was carved into the likeness of a snake. It bore a striking resemblance to samurai swords he had seen in the muggle world.

After doing a variety of checks that showed it to be uncursed, Harry picked up the katana. He hefted it tentatively before giving it a few experimental swings. It felt exceptionally light as it whistled through the air around him, to the point where it was almost a natural extension of his arm. He decided to take it with him and tucked it away in the moleskine bag around his neck to examine more closely later.

Ron was looking covetously awed by a large black battle axe that was currently being held by a suit of ancient matte black armour that looked especially eerie.

"Go on, Ron. Pick it up if you want it," encouraged Harry, after observing Ron gazing at it covetously. Ron, of course, did the necessary checks before gingerly removing the axe from the armoured hands.

As soon as it was removed however, the suit of armour came alive. It promptly grabbed Ron around the throat and lifted him bodily into the air, choking him.

"Ron!" shouted Harry, sprinting towards him. Hermione and Ginny had frozen halfway across the room.

" _Reducto_ ," bellowed Harry as soon as was close enough to get a proper aim. The jet of red light flew over his friend's shoulder and struck the shoulder of the armour.

The arm holding Ron disintegrated into a thousand pieces as he fell to the floor, coughing. The armour, however, seemed unfazed by the loss of one of its limbs and proceeded to boot Ron, with unerring accuracy, across the room into a running Harry. It was with more than a little luck that the massive axe that Ron still clung too didn't decapitate Harry, he realized with a thrill.

Hermione and Ginny had snapped out of their daze and were firing off reductor curses at the black monstrosity as quickly as they could. Unfortunately for them, the suit had acquired a shield and was using it to great effect, deflecting their spells away and even back at them.

Harry clambered around searching unsuccessfully for the dropped Elder Wand, while Ron was only just getting his breath back from the almighty kick to his ribs.

The animated armour continued to stride determinedly towards the girls on the other side of the room, who had so effectively distracted it from Ron and Harry.

Harry desperately reached into the moleskine bag and rummaged around until he felt the handle of the sword. He drew it out swiftly and charged the suit of armour with a yell. Ron was not far behind, wielding the massive battle axe and shouting like a homicidal maniac. Harry was glad in that moment that they were friends.

The second before their charge met the armour, it whirled to face them, proving to be deceptively fast for such a large, clunky looking thing. It immediately launched itself at Harry, attempting to bash his head in with its shield. Harry ducked instinctively, and managed to sidestep out the way just in time, as it collided with a large heaping mountain of coins. The animated beast disappeared into the pile as gold rained down around him.

His respite was short lived though, as it emerged from the stack of valuables quickly, pulling with it a wickedly barbed spear it had found in some other hidden cache of weapons. Ron and Harry charged again, seeking to put themselves to either side of the monstrosity so that the girls had a clear lines of fire. Unfortunately, it seemed that any wand that wasn't the Elder Wand did fairly little damage to the armour as it shook off every blow it took with little to no effect.

It lunged suddenly, its spear stabbing at Harry. He rolled under the thrust that would have taken him the throat had he not moved, and rose to slam the sword into where its knee would have been. The joint sizzled and hissed at the contact with the blade as the sword chopped through the metal as easily as butter. Its armoured leg dropped off with a clang, and the animated suit began to totter dangerously on one foot before tumbling to the floor, swinging its spear wildly. Harry just managed to fend off another sharp jab, angling the shaft of the spear away from him at the last second.

Ron took advantage of the distraction and leapt off a hill of gold above them with a thunderous roar before bringing the massive axe smashing down with all his might onto the black armoured helmet, splitting it clean in half.

The fight immediately left the miscreation while they were left panting in a circle around the smoking wreckage.

"That's the last time I ever listen to you, Harry," laughed Ron as he heaved up his axe again. Harry laughed breathlessly too and grinned in response before thumping him heartily on the back. Things could have been much worse if he hadn't had such madly brave friends beside him.

"Perhaps we should have this discussion elsewhere?" asked Hermione, whose face was whiter than a sheet.

"Perhaps," said Ginny with a quick and slightly hysterical chuckle as she accio-ed Harry back the Elder Wand. She was now holding a goblin-made knife too and looked more fearsome than ever. Harry knew there was a reason that he loved her.

They left the vault quickly with their newfound and well fought for treasures. Ragnok, who had been waiting for some time outside, looked more than a little confused at their sweaty faces, bruises, and cuts. "Humans," he muttered under his breath, clearly exasperated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Upon returning to the Grimauld place, they collapsed into a heap in the living room. Kreacher promptly appeared with food and refreshments before ducking back out into the hall. It was remarkable how fantastic the house was looking after the restructuring, and since they had moved howling portrait of to the basement. Some of the other older paintings, who also wished for a bit of peace and quiet, had asked to be taken off the walls as well in order to keep her company.

The house now let in a remarkable amount of light and was really quite beautiful. The old wooden floors and high ceilings gave the house a warm rustic feel to it, not a phrase one would have previously associated with the house.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all kept a hold of their weapons from the Lestrange vault. They had grown rather fond of the mid-evilness of it all. It wasn't often that you needed hand to hand weapons when you had a wand, but it was still oddly comforting to have them.

They had spent some time examining each weapon in detail and had made some interesting discoveries. Harry's serpent samurai sword, or katana, as he rightly remembered, had been imbued with some form of extremely corrosive acid. The goblin blade's bluish green length seemed to shimmer and writhe as wavy patterns in the metal caught the light. It only added to the distinctly serpentine look of the sword. The hilt's ornately carved serpent had been draped artistically around the guard and grip of the handle while its pommel ended in a snarling, open-mouthed serpent with emerald eyes. It was certainly a striking, beautiful piece. Hermione had promised to do more research on it when she got a chance.

Ron's battle axe was equally striking and intricate despite its size. It was a massive, double bladed battle axe topped with a dangerous looking spike, whose blades swept back elegantly and seemed to have been shaped like dragon wings in flight. It was as black as the darkest obsidian. It was downright intimidating to look at.

Ginny's dagger, on the other hand, was quite delicate and beautiful. The handle was made of some white bone like material that none of them could identify which had been carved into the shape of a griffin and inlaid with sapphires. The wings of the griffin spread out elegantly over the guard while the seven inch blade was straight and had serrated edges near the top. Despite its small size and intricacy, it remained wickedly sharp. Harry thought it suited Ginny perfectly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Neville and Luna arrived shortly after lunch to come help out with the greenhouse. There was a lot of backslapping and hugs all round as the old, core group of the DA got together again.

Harry noticed that Luna and Neville seemed to be getting along rather well, holding hands as they were shown around the new and improved Grimmauld Place. They were suitably impressed with what the four of them had been up to and volunteered to join in on any further expeditions into the vault. It never hurt to have another set of wands at your back after all.

After their tour, Neville lead the way into the garden and helped tame the wide variety of deadly plants they had growing there. He often used with Gryffindor's sword to take care of any devil's snare creepers he spotted sneaking up on them. He had hardly parted with the blade since the Battle of Hogwarts and carried it often with him in a concealed pouch similar to Harry's and Ron's.

Although the Hogwarts board had tried to take the weapon from him, they' been unable to legally do so. Neville had rightly pointed out that if they were so eager to have it back they were welcome to reach into the sorting hat and get it. Barring that, he intended to keep the sword for as long as it judged him worthy.

With his help and expertise, and their many hands, they had the garden under control in no time. They had uprooted the more deadly plants, trimmed back others, and planted new varieties which Neville insisted would contribute to the overall health of all the plants in the greenhouse.

In payment for their services, Harry convinced them to stay round for dinner. Kreacher had obviously pulled out all the stops and managed to produce an excellent roast, lovely vegetables, and some of the creamiest mashed potatoes Harry had ever tasted.

After dinner, they moved to the sitting room to discuss more about what happened. Harry told them all about the Horcrux hunting, Hallows, and much of what happened since. If there were two people who could be trusted, it was certainly Neville and Luna as both had proven their loyalty many times over.

"You've certainly been busy Harry," Luna commented dreamily, as she idly caressed Neville's forearm.

"I expect we might be even more busy in a few months," said Harry.

"Why's that?" asked Neville curiously.

"Ron and I are thinking up of signing up to become Aurors actually."

"And skipping your N.E.W.T.s?" asked Neville excitedly. They both nodded in response.

"We were actually going to ask you if you wanted to join us, Nev," he admitted. "Would you be interested?"

Neville, clearly taken aback at the vote of confidence, blushed a little. "I'd have to ask Gran of course, but I'd love to."

"It'd be good to have you," said Ron with a smile. "Never know when we may need a great big snake decapitated again, ey Nev?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For the remainder of the week, they regularly returned to the Burrow for meal times, visited Teddy for play time, and then returned to Snape's vault to study some of the materials that Snape had left for Harry. Neville and Luna joined them often for these sessions as they had become part of their study group.

While Snape himself hadn't been an expert on many of the topics that the collection covered, he'd obviously taken it upon himself to collect as many rare, and informative texts as he could. Whatever his reasons had been, or where he'd gotten the time to do so, remained a mystery to them. It was daunting trying to find a place to start due to how immense the collection of knowledge was but they took to it with a will.

Harry had picked up a potions book on a whim and started reading, curled up in an arm chair while Ginny sat rested against his legs reading a book on charms. It was rather nostalgic for the DA members all studying together again, albeit for a much better reason. It also brought back memories of Harry's sixth year potions as he read Snape's cramped writing style.

While Harry had never been brilliant in his understanding of potions, due largely to his hatred of snape, and he was quickly devouring the subject material. It really was fascinating the depth of understanding that Snape had and was able to convey when he wanted to.

It was incredibly enlightening to have someone as talented as he had been actually explaining his understanding of potions rather than shouting at him. It felt as if some barrier to Harry's understanding was slowly being broken down in his mind, and things finally started to make sense. There was still a long way to go, but he finally felt he was learning how to apply potions rather than just brew specific ones.

Ron had settled down with a book on curses, while Hermione was looking into some advanced transfiguration and Voldemort's very own notes on arithmancy. Luna was looking into an obscure form of something, and Neville studied a battered looking ancient herbology book that looked highly illegal judging by the bloodstains. It was surprising how easy it was to spend hours studying when the subject material was so stimulating.

Luckily for them, Kreacher brought them regular meals and refreshments as he apparated directly into the vault. Apparently, goblins had also overlooked house-elf magic too and hadn't bothered setting wards to bar them access from the vaults. Although he couldn't imagine house-elves being capable of stealing anything, Harry reasoned that he would perhaps have to mention it to Ragnok.

Hermione had attempted to find out anything she could about the weapons, which they now carried but had been unable to find anything about them in any of the books she read. Eventually, Harry proposed that ask Ragnok, so they organized a meeting with the goblin.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of my favorite wizards and witches?" asked Ragnok, eyes gleaming as they filed in.

"Two reasons actually," said Harry as plopped down into the lavish leather armchair across from the goblin. "Firstly we wanted to ask your permission to use Snape's vault for a few hours at a time."

"An unusual request. Most wizards like to spend as little time in our vaults as possible."

"Because you make it so very welcoming," mumbled Ron sarcastically from his side.

Ragnok glared at Ron briefly before turning back to Harry and replying."I'm sure this can be arranged however due to your 'status'."

"Excellent, we greatly appreciate Gringotts hospitality. Secondly we were hoping you could shed light on some of the objects we found in the Lestrange vaults," said Harry slowly, "as we believe they are of goblin origin."

Ragnok frowned at that but nodded his head. "I see then, well then bring them out, and I will tell you what I know."

Harry first removed his snake-like katana from the Moleskine bag and put it on the desk in front of Ragnok. The goblin hissed in disgust and pushed himself as far back from the desk as possible. The look on his face suggested that Harry couldn't have offended him more if he had gotten up onto his desk and shat on it.

"You dare bring that _thing_ in here?" he hissed at them. Harry was visibly confused.

"I thought we mentioned we didn't know what it was?" answered Hermione sweetly from Harry's side. "I wasn't able to find any mention of it in the vault inventory or in any of the books about pureblood family artifacts."

"I can tell you why. Had Gringotts known of its existence within our walls then we would have destroyed it immediately."

"But what is it exactly?" asked Harry as he quickly picked up the sword and stuffed it back into his pouch.

"A weapon which is hated by all goblins," said Ragnok menacingly. "Yes, our most skilled king, Ragnuk the First forged it, labored over, and put his charms and skill into it. But it was turned against us many years later," he snarled.

"How?" asked Ginny

"In the goblin wars. That sword haunted us. It killed thousands of goblins and tortured hundreds more. We were hunted without mercy and without conscience for years. A curse created by our own people. _Ruin_ it was called. For the ruin it made of us."

"Whose sword was it?" Asked Harry.

"We never found out," answered Ragnok bitterly. "Despite all the spies we had watching pureblood families and gold we spent looking for information. The wizard that hunted us always wore armour and never took it off where we could see. He often ventured out alone or with small groups to hunt us in our tunnels. Not even the Ministry sunk to the depths of depravity of that man. He was a plague on our people. Invisible and terrible."

"Was he as bad as Fudge's heliopaths?" asked Luna with wide eyes. Behind her Hermione snorted derisively.

Ragnok on the other hand had gone very still. "I had no idea some humans were so well informed…. but I digress," he said as Luna beamed.

Hermione's eyes had gone as wide as Galleons at Ragnok's admission. Harry, for his part, had no idea if Ragnok was merely playing along or if he was telling the truth.

"If you never saw him, then how come you know it was this sword that did it?" rumbled Ron argumentatively in the background.

"Because we know our own work," Ragnok hissed back angrily. "Under request from the client, who was never revealed, we at great expense imbued that blade with a mix of poisons, including Peruvian Vipertooth venom, and substances that took years to create. The result was an a toxin so corrosive and acidic that could eat through anything, and I mean anything, given the time. All one had to do was think of hurting someone while holding the blade and it would excrete its venom. If we had known it was in the Lestrange's vault, they would have been dead before any wizard could have stopped us," he said vehemently.

"Remind me to never get on their bad side...again," murmured Ron to Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"I must tell you , that we will under no circumstances allow that filth to remain in Gringotts. As you were previously uninvolved with the item in question no harm shall befall you, but while you have that blade I suggest you don't show it about lightly. I will let the relevant parties know how it came to be in your possession so that their will be no… incidents… but be careful where you draw it. Others may not be as understanding as me. I recommend that you destroy it as soon as possible."

"So the Goblin's don't want it back then? Even though Ragnuk the First forged it?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

"Only to be destroyed, nothing more."

"Interesting," she mused, still in thought.

"Well, perhaps our next item won't be so controversial," said Ginny hopefully, as Ron withdrew his axe from his own pouch. The black metal literally absorbed the light around it as it was drawn.

"Hmmm," said Ragnok as he examined it. "I don't believe I am familiar with this piece but I don't believe it to be goblin made. I can perhaps make some discreet inquiries on your behalf if you would like?"

"That would be appreciated," answered Harry as Ron put the axe away, a little disappointed frown on his face.

"And our last item," said Harry, as he gestured to Ginny who drew the dagger with a flourish she had clearly been practicing. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

While _Ruin_ had disgusted him, Ragnok leaned with forward with barely concealed lust at the sight of the dagger.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in wonder.

"Like it, do you?" asked Ginny with narrowed, observant eyes.

"If you name an eight figure price right now, I will pay it no questions asked," answered Ragnok quickly.

"What exactly is it?" asked Harry.

"An artifact that was taken from us long ago _._ It was also made by King Ragnuk the First, shortly before he forged Godric Gryffindor's sword."

"Taken or bought?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Why don't the goblins have a king now," Neville added. "Only chiefs and that sort?"

"We do not speak of it," he said tightly as he chose to ignore Harry's question. He hadn't yet managed to hide the greedy glint in his eyes as he glanced down at the dagger.

"Does it have any special powers?" asked Hermione astutely.

"No," answered Ragnok a little too quickly to be believable. "It's purely of sentimental value to our people."

"Of course," said Harry smoothly. "Well then, we best be off."

"Wait," shouted Ragnok loudly. "Ten figures!"

"Not on this trip, Ragnok, but perhaps we'll talk about it in future."

They left a fuming Ragnok in their wake as they headed down to Snape's vault.

"What do you reckon that was about?" asked Ron after they had sat down ensconced safely in Snape's vault with all manner of anti-spying charms surrounding them.

Harry scratched his head before answering. "I'm not sure exactly, I think we'll need to figure it out over time for ourselves to be honest. Carefully of course."

"As usual," added Hermione with a smirk.

"He clearly wanted it badly though. We'll have to try and draw him out about it a bit more I reckon," pondered Ginny out loud.

"So what have we found in the books so far?" asked Harry blowing out a big breath.

"Well, I've actually been meaning to speak with you about that," answered Hermione, clearly excited. Her detailed analysis went on for quite a while, outlining useful information she'd found on a variety of topics.

"Lastly, I think I've found something that we all may be interested in."

"Which is?"

"Learning to become an animagi."

"Wow, that'd be wicked," said Ron with a grin.

"Isn't it terribly complex though, Hermione?" asked Luna.

"It mainly seems to be about focus, time, and magical power to be honest. It can be a bit dangerous though, if you're not careful."

"Won't you turn into an otter like your patronus? No offense, but it's not exactly the most useful animal to turn into," Ginny commented dryly.

Hermione turned and gave her a smug look that she often adopted when she knew something that most people didn't. "Actually, that's a bit of a misnomer. Your animagus form may be the same form as what your patronus is, like Professor McGonagall, but it isn't always the case. I'm not sure what animal I would be. I wouldn't mind being an otter anyway, they're really cute," said Hermione with a small smile.

"I'd definitely be interested," said Harry. "If Sirius and my dad managed to figure it out with Lupin's help, I'm sure we can. After all we've got Hermione." She blushed slightly at his praise as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "But I think we'd all have to agree now, that we can't tell the Ministry about this."

Harry didn't receive as much opposition on this point as he'd expected, even from Hermione. Having a hidden form in which you were able to move around in was particularly useful, as Sirius had proven by escaping from Azkaban. And so it was agreed upon and they began their preparations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After their latest animagus transformation training session, which had consisted of starting to focus their magic and holding a mandrake leaf in their mouth, Harry took Hermione aside.

"Hermione, I don't mean to bother you but I was just wondering how we're progressing with the wording for the stone? Have you spoken to Ginny about it?"

"I think we've got it worked out Harry. Are you sure you still want to go through with it?"

"I think Ginny would do it anyway if I didn't," Harry answered truthfully. "I'll let her know we're almost ready then."

Once Ginny had been told, she had decided she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible.

"Let's do it tomorrow night," she suggested as they walked around the orchard outside of the Burrow that evening. "That way Hermione will be rested enough to be our witness."

"If you're sure," shrugged Harry. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Fred yet?"

Ginny was quiet for some time, to the point where Harry wasn't sure she was going to answer.

"A little bit," she said softly. "Mostly I just want to see his face again you know? It still feels like he could be hiding around the corner, waiting to prank me."

Harry just nodded, before wrapping an arm around her as they walked. They stopped by the pond and kissed lightly.

"You taste like mandrake," accused Ginny with a scowl.

"You do too," replied Harry with a grimace. "This is going to be a long month of not kissing properly," he said with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know about that potter. I reckon after a few days we'll get the hang of it and get over the taste."

Harry's grin widened briefly before they resumed their walk, working their way slowly back to the Burrow.

"How do you think George is holding up?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Not good. The sooner we figure out if this stone thing will work or not the better. It's not like him to be this depressed. I know Mum and Dad are worried about him."

"Lucky for him we've got a Ginny-pig," he said with a wan smile as he elbowed her softly.

"Ha-ha Potter. You're not old enough yet to be telling dad jokes," she said, giving him a playful swat.

They walked in amicable silence for some time, enjoying each other's company and the evening's crisp air.

"Have you wondered why it's been so easy for us to just… pick up where we left off since I got back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know really," she said, pausing to think. "In some ways it feels like you never left. I guess you were always in my head. I'm well aware that sounds ridiculous, but it's true. It's not like you chose to leave for your own sake anyway. I knew it was what you had to do. Go save the world and all that."

"It just so happened that there was a job opening really," joked Harry lightly.

"Oh yeah? And what was the pay like?" she asked asked, playing along.

"Bloody awful," he chuckled. "250 days starvation leave included though, along with a strong case of 'constantly-fearing-for-your-life' and peppered with near death experiences. Didn't even have the decency to offer me a severance package, the bastards," he said in a fake posh accent as she laughed at him. It felt good to be able to make her laugh again, it was amazing how much he'd missed it.

All too soon they were back at the Burrow, saying their goodbyes before heading back to the Grimauld place to stay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or claim anything from it. Yada yada you guys get the picture.

This chapter is my shortest so far, but it was kind of a natural stopping point. Covers some information and moves the story along. If you like it so far let me know! Critical feedback welcome.

A/N: There will be changes regarding the Hallows that are non-cannon. There's a reason, I promise. It's pretty much the only major change from the story. If you have a question, it will more than likely be answered in the next chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter 4: Lessons Learned**

Ever since their evening of debaucherous drinking, Ginny had taken to sleeping in Harry's bed, more unclothed than not. Whatever Ron's thoughts on the matter were, he kept them to himself, although Harry strongly suspected it was mainly because he was too distracted with Hermione to care. Not that he or Ginny were complaining about his lax approach to chaperoning.

So far they'd tried their best to not do anything that would lead to a smaller version of Harry and Ginny running around but, boundaries were being pushed farther and farther each night and Harry worried about the consequences. Ginny assured him she would investigate the matter with Hermione, so that when the time was right there wouldn't be any 'accidents'. Of the 'baby with your adopted family's and best friend's sister' kind.

It wasn't that either of them were rushing for it to happen, but as they became more comfortable and intimate with each other over time it seemed a bit harder to not follow their biological programming.

When they awoke the next morning, after comfortably spooning and canoodling for a bit, they headed down to breakfast and prepared for the big day. Neville and Luna had arrived already and were there to greet them over a cup of coffee.

"Morning Harry, How'd you sleep?" asked Neville with a quick glance at a blushing Ginny.

"Like a brick mate! How'd you and Luna get over here so quickly?"

It was Neville's turn to blush slightly. "Oh well she just happened to be spending the night and we were up rather early," said Neville evasively.

At this Ginny and Harry both raised an eyebrow but letter the matter drop, sparing Neville his embarrassment. He was far too easy and sweet to wind up for their taste.

"I see you've recently gotten rid of your infestation of Wrackspurts Harry," she said taking a large gulp of her coffee.

"What makes you say that Luna?" he asked carefully.

" I can see your heads been cleared recently," she said matter of factly.

That was one way of putting it thought Harry with a smug grin that Ginny too, had adopted across the table.

"I guess it has," he said honestly, unable to completely wipe off his smirk.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Neville.

"I thought I heard them doing some construction earlier as I went to the bathroom upstairs, there was a lot of banging on the wall," said Luna with a slight smile.

Neville coughed and spit out a small amount his coffee but otherwise made no comment as Harry and Ginny chuckled. Harry had no idea sometimes what Luna knew and what she feigned ignorance of but, it was entertaining either way.

"Yes, I think we'll have to ask him what 'construction' he's been doing, as I recall he was never particularly handy," said Ginny with a wicked smile.

Neville laughed despite himself which caused them to all join in. Kreacher continued to serve everyone all kinds of treats until Hermione and Ron emerged looking flushed but energized.

"Well, I didn't realize we had a welcoming committee downstairs," said Hermione as sat down, avoiding everyone's eyes as she blushed delicately.

Luna had just smiled and shot streamers out of the tip of her wand with a _pop_. She was world class in Harry's book.

Ron ears had turned alarmingly pink as he slowly ate his food.

"What, no appetite today, Ronald?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Uh… no, I am… just working my up to it you know?"

"From the sounds of things, you were already doing some 'work' this morning," she teased again.

"Enough already, Ginny," laughed Harry as Ron's ears turned fuchsia and Hermione continued to studiously avoid looking at everyone. "We don't want to give Ron an aneurysm before he's finished his breakfast."

Breakfast continued on amicably as they discussed the continued hassle of keeping a leaf in your mouth while eating. They had kept up their focusing exercises daily and had now begun casting simple charms on themselves twice a day to cement the animagus forms permanence. These would increase in difficulty throughout the month and would be supplemented by a carefully brewed potion, which had been meticulously crafted by Harry and Hermione per one of Snape's illegal potions book.

Their other lessons had also been progressing rapidly as every took a stab at teaching. Hermione taught them new transfiguration and charms techniques and spells, while Harry coached them on some dark arts which he had mastered or at very least understood, and defense against them.

Everyone paid rapt attention during lessons and there was seldom a boring moment. Neville had also learned some valuable lessons from his deadly herbology books and shared some of his discoveries about rare or forgotten plant uses that his book had listed. There some ingenious combinations that were suggested by the book that could be used in potions to brew all kinds of things.

Surprisingly Luna had turned out to be a proverbial genius at octolumery and legilimency, and she now tutored them all regularly. Under her steady and kind hand they had all developed fairly formidable defenses and even some offensive capabilities.

Ginny meanwhile had taken it upon herself to memorize as many obscure jinxes and hexes imaginable and taught a new one to them almost every day that had some interesting applications. Ron had actually gone out and purchased an ancient training manual on sword fighting, which the boys all studied intimately, and a newer muggle book on hand-to-hand combat.

Harry was truly astounded the level of effort that everyone was putting into their small, and wholly unnecessary study group. He suspected that like DA though, their group thrived to achieve once challenged.

His further tests with the Elder Wand had yielded little in the way of results so far, but the magic continued to be just as strong as ever. The emotional bit of the wand still seemed to growing but he sensed a hesitancy in it too. Like it was sussing him out, trying to decide something. What exactly, he had no idea. He knew he was still it's master of course, but there was something else there.

The remainder of the day was spent do doing odd jobs around the house, doing some of their lessons, playing exploding snap, and just chatting but the atmosphere was a little strained. By the time dinner time came around you could cut the tension with a knife.

They ate in relative silence, chewing mechanically, before finally moving into the lounge.

"You ready for this Gin?" Harry asked nervously.

"As I'll ever be," she told him, her mouth set in a grim determined line.

Hermione had stepped forward and brandished her wand and gestured them to grasp each other's hands. Ginny took his proffered arm firmly in her grasp.

"Just answer the questions like we practiced Ginny and everything should go fine," said Hermione gently as she herself took a deep steadying breath. Ron, Neville, and Luna all looked on anxiously. It was time.

"Do you, Ginny, swear to only use the Resurrection Stone one time to see any one particular person?

"I do," she said softly as the first line of fire wrapped itself around her and Harry's clasped hands.

"Do you swear to not reveal the existence of the stone in any way, shape, or form, without expressed permission from Harry, or consent from every living person in this room so long as we all live?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to not use the stone for longer than three hours?"

"I do."

The final cord had coiled itself around their wrists.

"Then it is done," murmured Hermione as the fiery lines disappeared.

Harry reached into his moleskine pouch and pulled the cracked stone from within. He hesitantly placed it into Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Turn it over three times when you're ready."

She breathed deeply and nodded once as Harry and the rest filed out of the room and returned to the kitchen to wait. Harry soon broke out the firewhiskey as they sat around the table talking numbly.

The first hour passed by slowly, the minutes dragging reluctantly by. They sipped their drinks anxiously and tried to play exploding snap, while Luna closed her eyes and meditated in the corner.

The second hour passed just as agonizingly sluggish as the last. They fidgeted restlessly as the first tendrils of doubt worked there way into Harry's mind. Right before the end of the third hour, they were standing outside the door, waiting as Ginny emerged from the room teary-eyed.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively as he reached out to hug her.

She fell into his arms and wept, barely coherent.

"Oh, Harry, thank you. Thank you for letting me do that," she mumbled through her tears. "He was making jokes," she blubbered.

"You should have heard him. Cracking on about death like it was no big deal at all, the prat. He actually had the nerve to ask me why I was crying," she said with a laugh. "It was wonderful to be able to say goodbye. I know he'll be there waiting on the other side one day for the rest of us, still larger than life."

Harry held her tighter, knowing he had made the right decision as everyone gathered round and enveloped them in a group hug.

"Fred gave me very strict instructions about you three," she said with smile as wiped the tears from her face and gestured to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Oh yeah?" asked Ron, whose face had been ashen and was only now starting to regain some of it's colour.

"He said to tell you to not be a git and don't mess up things with Hermione otherwise he'll haunt you for the rest of your days," said with a smile as Ron chuckled. "Hermione, he praised your courage for putting up with Ron and wished you all the luck in the world."

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"He said to tell you that if you hurt me he'll come back and give you a bollocking, but to also thank you for organizing all this. He and Sirius are having a ball apparently. He's made him an honorary marauder and dubbed him 'fred-ckle'."

It was a weight off Harry's chest that everything had gone so well. Ron and Luna had volunteered to go next on another day and they began to plan out how to get George in the right frame of mind to use the stone.

Things were looking up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the successful trial run with the stone, Ron and Luna quickly followed with similar results. Luna met with her mother and Ron again with Fred. There were, of course, tears, but the returns they gained emotionally seemed to put people in a much better state of mind.

It was if being able to have that final goodbye and say the things they'd always wanted helped them get things off their chest. After that they were able to move on with their lives. Their peace had been made.

The story of the Deathly Hallows had been wrong. But that was just because they hadn't seen the whole picture. Dying had a way of altering one's perceptions.

Harry was, after all, now the 'Master of Death'. The only reason that the Hallows had caused the death of their owners was because of the user's own character flaws. Namely that of pride. If the owner of the Elder Wand hadn't bragged about it, then no one would have killed him. If the user of the stone hadn't tried to surpass the limits of magic, then they would have lived too. It was all about understanding the Hallows for what they were, tools to be used and respected, rather than abused to satisfy all of one's desires. When one lusted for power over death, whether to deliver it or stop it, it was a path to madness.

Despite their successful trial though, Harry felt that they ought to wait longer, as he didn't feel George would be able to handle the stone safely yet. Ginny had argued otherwise for quite some time on more than one occasion, and it was turning into quite a sore spot in their relationship. The difficulty was that she continued to see the pain that Fred's death was causing her family even though she knew the benefits of the stone. She kept her oath, although Harry knew she only did so due to fact she would die otherwise.

Harry had woken up early and snuck out of bed before Ginny stirred in order to avoid another confrontation over the matter. He pondered his options as he walked into the kitchen, where it seemed that everyone else had already gathered.

Ron startled him with his snort of amusement. "Look at this Harry," he said as he handed over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

 _ **Top Ministry official sentenced to Azkaban**_ **.**

 _Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, previously an influential member of the Ministry, has been condemned today by a full Wizengamot to be in dereliction of duty for her abuse of muggleborns and colluding with the enemy. She has been sentenced today to a fifteen year stay in Azkaban, our sources report. Muggleborn witches and wizards around the country celebrated the incarceration of the overly-zealous official._

" _While Azkaban may be a slightly happier place with the exclusion of dementors, it will be by no means a pleasant place to stay," ensured one Auror after the trial. This statement came after the banishment of dementors from the prison and the introduction of boggarts._

 _We here at the_ Prophet _wish Madam Umbridge an unpleasant stay with her own personal boggart, a centaur._

Harry laughed loudly at the conclusion of the article, scarcely believing his eyes. It was simply too good to be true.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" asked Neville as he smiled.

"That'll teach her," chortled Ron unashamedly as Hermione walked in and picked up the newspaper which Harry had dropped.

"That's barbaric," exclaimed Hermione once she finished reading. "But I suppose it's not totally unwarranted," she relented.

"No less than she deserves," added Harry with a chuckle, thinking darkly of the trial he'd witnessed her presiding over.

"She should have gotten worse," Neville said thickly as he reached for a piece of toast. He'd been telling them what he he'd heard from Dean about the treatment of muggleborns in the last year. Luna, who sat next to Neville, placed her hand on forearm to placate him and forestall any other comments.

Ron continued eating his meal with gusto, whistling happily while they plotted their lessons for the rest of the day. Ginny's arrival at breakfast brought a slight tension to the room. Fortunately, she didn't bring up anything about the stone.

Her cold shoulder, however, was noticed by Hermione, who cast the odd worried glance between them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the third successful trial with the stone, Harry still felt that it wasn't time to tell the rest of Weasleys. Ginny had been nagging him for close to a week now, and it had started to get to him. George's mental state still hadn't improved, and he now rarely left his bedroom anymore even for meal times. He'd lost his way without his twin and best friend there. Even when Harry and Ron had invited him out, he always begged off saying he didn't feel well.

Most people swore by the commonly heard phrase 'time heals all wounds.' While that might have been true to some extent, it also meant they left awful scars and took ages to heal. Harry himself could attest to this. Why should anyone suffer longer than necessary when he could provide a shortcut? In this particular case, however, he wasn't sure George was ready. A person blinded by the pain isn't always the soundest of mind.

Ginny had begged, nagged, and insisted time and again before Harry had finally relented in telling the Weasley family about the stone. To his chagrin, he had finally agreed, despite his misgivings. He'd called a meeting in the Grimauld place that afternoon to outline his plan to the group. They had all readily agreed after seeing the benefits of the stone.

That evening, they made their way to the Burrow for their customary meal. The whole Weasley family was in attendance with the exception of Charlie, who had gone back to Romania.

It was an excellent meal, as always. However George's depression had a palpable presence. Once the plates had been cleared, Harry knew that this was his moment.

"Before anyone rushes off, I have something to say," he started nervously as most of the Weasley family gave him curious looks. It wasn't everyday you had to tell people that there was a magical artifact that would allow them to contact their deceased loved ones.

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to continue. "I, uh. Have something. That will be able to do something which you may have previously thought impossible," he continued cautiously. Arthur and Molly had both glanced at each other, clearly perturbed, while Percy had gone still and assumed a rapt, curious expression. George, however, had not even bothered to look up yet.

"Now before I tell you what it is, or what it does, I want you to understand a few things. Firstly, it really does work, we've used it," he said, gesturing to other members of their group. "Secondly, this is a dangerous object, and its effects are not permanent. As such, there will be conditions about its use. I will explain where it comes from in time. Please take this into consideration with what I am about to say next. Can everyone agree to that?"

The members of the table had all looked around hesitantly before nodding numbly one by one. George had finally glanced up at Harry, but he still looked rather detached. It was his expression that Harry watched when he finally told them.

He took a deep breath. "I have a way for you to speak to Fred."

The silence was deafening. Nobody talked or even moved. Arthur's head was frozen at a curious tilt, his eyes moving in a strange pattern, trying to decipher Harry's meaning. Molly, on the other hand, looked stricken and more than a bit shocked. What worried Harry, however, was the desperate hunger that had appeared on George's face.

George stood suddenly, shocking everyone out of their silence. "Give it to me," he said forcefully.

"I can't do that right away, George," said Harry as behind his back he palmed his wand. He had no desire to hurt George, but he was also aware how irrational people could become who were dealing with emotional traumas. "As I mentioned, there are some conditions."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he roared back as he began scrambling around the table to get to Harry.

Ron had gotten up and slammed George to the ground as he began to close on Harry in increasing desperation. "George! Snap out of it, mate," he growled into his brother's remaining ear as he held him down. "We're going to let you use it, but not like this, it'll kill you."

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted back, fighting wildly as he attempted to elbow his younger brother in the face.

" _Petrificus Totalus,"_ whispered Ginny. She had stood up and quietly moved behind them during the scuffle. George immediately froze like a plank while Ron was able to get up and dust himself off.

Ginny's face had gone completely white. "This was a mistake," she said quietly as tears began to fall. "We should have waited till he was better. I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"S'all right, Ginny," he said as he walked over and embraced her. "You didn't know this would happen."

Arthur, Molly, and Percy were just beginning to shake themselves from their stupor. They were clearly rocked by the revelation, but in a better state than George. They stood up before moving to join Harry and Ginny's hug

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Molly whispered. "We had no idea that George would react that way. Do you mean it though? We can speak-k to Fred?" she asked between hiccups.

"Yes, I mean it, Molly."

They broke away from the hug and sat back down at the table, completely silent again as everyone stared at a paralysed George. "Harry, what is this 'object' called and why is it so dangerous?" asked , his face betraying his concern.

"Let's get George up, and I'll tell you everything," Harry said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" squeaked Hermione, who had been equally shocked by the twin's disturbing response.

"No, but I think he needs to hear it. I also think he knows what will happen if he doesn't listen," he said, giving Ginny's wand a significant look. "The cat's out of the bag now, so we might as well finish talking about it, and we're only trying to do what's best for him afterall."

Once George had been released and sufficiently recovered his mental faculties they seated him across the table from Harry. Although this may have seemed a poor decision to some, given the proximity, Harry felt safer than ever flanked by Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Neville were similarly positioned behind George, ready to intervene if necessary.

The tension had risen in the room again as George glared malevolently across the table at Harry. Arthur and Molly couldn't stop glancing between them worriedly, anxiously awaiting Harry's explanation.

Harry exhaled forcefully, willing the conversation to continue smoothly. "What I have is one of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone."

There were gasps from around the table, although Harry couldn't quite tell where they had originated from.

"But aren't those just legends, Harry?" asked Arthur hopefully. "Tales made for scaring children?"

"I'm afraid not, Arthur. They're real, and they work remarkably well." He didn't particularly wish to explain right now that he in fact had all three, making him the 'Master of Death' according to the story.

"How did you find it?" asked Percy as his eyes narrowed shrewdly, becoming calculating.

"Voldemort had it before, but he didn't have a clue what it was. Not that I think he would have used it anyway. He hated the thought of death and never loved anyone enough to miss them when they were gone." Percy nodded, mullified for the moment.

"Won't the stone drive us mad-d though-h?" sniffed Mrs. Weasley, fighting tears. The revelation of being able to speak to Fred had been overwhelming and the brawl between her sons had quite clearly deeply upset her.

"If it's used carelessly, it can and will drive you mad," stated Harry tonelessly as he turned his gaze back to George's unwavering stare.

"What do I have to do to use the stone?" growled George through gritted teeth as Ron clamped a hand warningly on his shoulder.

"I need an unbreakable vow," urged Harry as he leaned forward to stare more deeply into his friend's maddened eyes. "This will be a one time thing. We will not watch you descend into insanity," he said fiercely. "We've come too far to lose someone else."

George nodded sharply, his eyes tearing up a bit as he began to rock back and forth. The fight had left him drained, physically and emotionally. "Anything, Harry, anything. I promise. Just let me speak to him again please," he begged pitifully, changing from an angry man into a scared boy in an instant.

Molly and Arthur moved to surround and embrace their tormented son through his wracking sobs.

Soon everyone had gathered around him to lay a hand on whatever part of him they could reach as the grief and anger ebbed out of the anguished young man.

"We'll do it tomorrow afternoon," Harry said in a hushed tone. "Get some rest George and think about what you want to say. That goes for all of you," he mentioned as he looked rest of the Weasley family in the eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They returned the the Grimmauld Place soon after in complete silence as each couple headed for their respective rooms. Ginny had been crying quietly since they had arrived and threw herself onto the giant bed as soon as Harry closed the door.

"What've I done Harry?" she asked as she sniveled into her pillow.

Harry sat down on the bed next to her and reached out tentatively to stroke her back. "Technically it was both of us," he corrected, trying to comfort her.

"I know you wouldn't have told him yet if I hadn't forced you though. This is all my fault, I'm sorry. Would if something goes wrong?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. What's done is done though, and all we can do is try to prepare everyone. Especially George."

She nodded her head but made no reply as she rolled over to hug herself tightly in a fetal position. Harry slid into bed next to her and spooned her without saying anything. He squeezed her tightly, all awkwardness between them forgotten, and soon drifted off to sleep.

The following day the house was as quiet as a graveyard. Breakfast and lunch were subdued affairs as the tension rose in the Weasley household as the hour approached.

Everyone had gathered slowly in the lounge, arriving in ones, twos, and threes as they waited for Harry to say something. For his part, he concentrated on going over the construction of the vow and agonizing over how things could go wrong. He still felt incredible guilt over the fact that Fred was only dead because of him. If he had just gone sooner to Voldemort in the forest none of this would have ever happened. He sighed deeply, as the last member of the Weasley family walked into the room. It was time.

He went over the rules of the vows for everyone, allowing Hermione to interject wherever possible with extra information. They had a few questions but were satisfied with his explanations. They had agreed that George would go last so that everyone could slowly bring back messages from Fred to put him in a better state of mind. It was the only sort of preparation Harry could think of that would work in the scenario, without keeping the stone from George for longer than a day. Harry guessed that if they tried to withhold it that the twin might try something incredibly stupid, such as trying to steal it.

Ginny watched the explanations mutely, her eyes swollen and red from crying. She'd been a nervous wreck all day, refusing to speak to anyone, even Harry, as her stress increased. She watched George like a hawk now, gripping her wand tightly, hoping against the odds that everything would go smoothly.

Mr. Weasley bravely volunteered to go first and with a small breath, gripped forearms with Harry while they made the vow. It was over as quickly as it started. Harry reached into his pouch and withdrew the stone to hand to , who looked rather awed at its appearance. Harry glanced at George who had gone very still on one of the couches as every muscle in his body tensed. If they were going to have problems, now could be the time. The moment passed however, and Harry had soon explained how it worked as Arthur stepped into the next room to see his dead son.

The wait was as agonizing as Harry remembered.

When emerged, he was smiling with tears in his eyes as he moved to embrace Harry fiercely.

"I can't thank you enough, Harry," he whispered into his ear as he squeezed him more tightly. "I never thought I'd get to see him again and say things I should have said before."

Molly was next to go with similar results while Percy followed. Each success seemed to draw George out more and more as realized that he was really going to see his brother again, even if only for a short while. Finally, it was time for his turn.

Following his vow, his family each hugged individually in preparation. He took a deep breath steadying himself, before straightening his shoulders and holding out his hand for the stone.

Harry placed it on his palm firmly while looking him squarely in the eye. "You can do this, George. It's time to say goodbye."

He nodded once before stepping through the doorway into the next room. Everyone waited on tenterhooks in the living room as they anxiously watched the door. Ginny looked especially distressed as she wrung her hands fretfully while trying not to fuss. They all knew that this could very well be a make or break moment for George's battle over depression, and ultimately, his sanity.

Fortunately, their fears were unfounded as George emerged three hours later, smiling. The Weasley family descended onto him in a jabbering group hug as he tossed the stone back to Harry. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Harry watched on beaming at the families warm joyful embrace. Things were going to be okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author notes

Big thanks to my beta readers hmweasley, Checkmate-13, and thewriterinallofus. Writing is going well at the moment and I have close to seven completed chapters. Just going through the editing process now and making sure I have my timelines in order ect. Another chapter should be posted by either the weekend or next week depending on a few things :).


	5. Chapter 5- The Set Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or claim anything from it. Yada yada you guys get the picture.

A/N: There will be changes regarding the Hallows that are non-cannon. There's a reason, I promise. It's pretty much the only major change from the story. If you have a question, it will more than likely be answered in the next chapter.

Apparently there's was a bit of controversy over this chapter so check the notes below after reading.

 **Chapter 5:** **The Set Up**

The next few weeks blurred into months as their group continued to hone their skills, learn from Snape's vault, and relax in their time off. They'd gained tremendous amounts of knowledge and insight into the way magic functioned from Snape's collection already despite barely scratching the surface. It was an impressive compilation to say the least.

Harry's Birthday came during this time which they celebrated with a small get together of friends and 'family'- namely the Weasleys. Molly had outdone herself with a fantastic feast that Kreacher helped her make. At first, she'd been leery about accepting the house-elf's help, but Kreacher had been insistent that he help with the preparation of his master's birthday meal. Harry was rather surprised by his small friends tenacity and determination over the matter as he'd refused to be intimidated by the Weasley matriarch.

It had been a splendid evening with friends that had been filled with laughter and stories. Whenever he was with large groups though, Harry couldn't help but feel occasionally guilty when he noticed some of the missing faces. Ginny picked up on this though, and would always grab his hand and draw him out of his dark thoughts.

Teddy Lupin also made a brief appearance with his grandmother to Harry a happy birthday. He drooled and spluttered happily as Harry picked him up and played with him for awhile. It'd been one of his priorities trying to see his godson at least twice a week, and Teddy had grown quite a bit in the short time that they'd known him. He was also continuing to develop his metamorphic abilities rather quickly and seemed on the verge of being able to crawl despite his young age. He couldn't have been more proud of his young godson.

Harry was quite shocked though by all the presents he'd gotten from his small group of close friends. Among his many gifts were books from Hermione, sweets from Ron, a collection of dangerous yet useful substances from George, and some clothes from the Weasley's. Neville and Luna had even clubbed together and gotten him a useful leather strap for his sword in case he wanted to sling it over his back, and two wand sheaths made from dragon hide. These were particularly useful as it was often a pain trying to draw out his wands from the moleskine bag. They were a good way to conceal the Elder Wand out of sight, but easily within reach should the occasion arise. The most interesting present, however, came from Bill who'd begun working for Gringotts again in Egypt. His present was an old text that he'd found in a tomb outlining some ancient Egyptian spells. Harry filed it away for later, intrigued by what he saw as he briefly glanced it over.

The night passed quickly though as they played games, drank, danced, and chatted before they bid everyone goodnight and headed back to the Grimmauld place.

The lessons resumed as usual and their animagi preparations had also continued on schedule as Hermione tutored them through increasingly complicated transfiguration charms and potions.

In their down time between lessons, the boys and Ginny had even started incorporating some hand to hand combat and weapons training for fun after reading through some of the manuals Ron had picked up. Luna and Hermione conjured practice weapons for them, cheered on the participants, and cast cushioning charms for them as they fought. Bouts often ended in laughter as someone was chucked painlessly across the room by a blow.

During this time, Hermione had also begun to tutor Harry, and surprisingly Ron, in the ancient runes as Snape had suggested. Harry had struggled to memorize the vast amount of symbols, until he started to give each rune a character with a distinct personality and backstory. Somehow, it helped his mind sort through the different symbols and create relationships between them all.

Once he'd shared his strategy with a similarly frustrated Ron, his freckled friend had been able to recreate his success. After that, they had both, ironically, taken to the subject significantly better than either of their previous electives in school. To their great surprise, they found themselves quite enjoying it.

Harry found that there was something satisfying about the preciseness of ancient runes which had been lacking in much of his magical education. The whole concept of magic outside of runes seemed to have relatively few rules or science behind the methods. Wave your wand, say a few words, and sort of hope for the best. Obviously it required one to make educated guesses on words to say, as many spells had Latin root words, but it was still rather arbitrary and imprecise figuring out how difficult a spell or charm was. Some spells required more power or relied on the size of the object, while others contained complex wording or wand movements.

Transfiguration similarly tended to reference an object's size and whether it was living or not as the main factors for consideration when changing it into something completely different. Rather than anything to do with genetics, bone structures, complexity or any number of other aspects. There were laws, but they were abstract and mainly dealt with what one shouldn't do rather than how it worked.

The effectiveness of dark arts and defense against them, seemed to be rooted in one's willpower and intent. Moody, or rather Barty Crouch Jr, had taught him that during his fourth year in one of the most informative and terrifying lessons Harry had ever participated in. Despite being an unhinged homicidal lunatic, the man had been a brilliant and skilled teacher.

While creating runes and the geometrical shapes they had to be in was difficult, it was also very rewarding. To be able to line up the symbols correctly, activate them with magic, and sense their power was truly satisfying.

Each rune had a precise meaning that could only change when it was correctly combined with others. On top of this, there were numerous runic alphabets from around the world including Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Arabic, Chinese, Aztec, and more. Each alphabet to tended to have distinct strengths, weaknesses and uses which could be combined in various ways. These in turn then had to be combined with the standardized number runes in order to control the power and overall effect of the rune. To say it was complex would be an understatement.

If one was patient and skilled though, a rune master could create many of the same effects as spells that were more durable, required less power, and lasted for longer. The only drawback being that carving runes required much more time and knowledge. This was enough to dissuade most witches and wizards who didn't like the thought of having to redo hours of work due to the slip of a hand.

So far, their progress has moved in leaps and bounds, which Harry attributed to having a teacher as gentle, patient, and clever as Hermione. Although they hardly believed her, she'd described them each as budding prodigies, much to Ron's disgust. If she wasn't destined for greater things, Harry suspected she would have made a fantastic professor.

They'd breezed through the basics in a number of days and moved on to more advanced material. It was astonishing for both of them to actually understand some of Hermione's mumbo jumbo that, previously, would have baffled them. Ron attributed his prowess on the subject to genes, as Bill had always been rather brilliant at runes too.

Things with the Weasley family had improved too as it seemed that everyone was far more relaxed. This was due largely to the improvement of George's health as he'd began to put on some of the weight he'd lost. His eyes even seemed brighter, and he looked all around less haggard. Being able to say goodbye to his brother and best friend, while painful, had given him the closure he'd needed to move on with his life.

He hadn't yet retaken control of the joke shop, but he had started working a few shifts a week. The Weasleys were intent on making him take his recovery as slowly as possible in order to avoid any hiccups.

Things had calmed down between Harry and Ginny after the success with the stone, but she'd had the good sense not to gloat. She knew that she'd been unwise to push Harry into giving George the Stone because it hadn't been the right time. For the sake of their happiness, they'd called it even and decided to move past the bump in the road.

They'd avoided discussing the future as much as possible though. With responsibilities looming over them, they'd tried to just enjoy each others company and have fun together. In the afternoons they'd even taken up flying around the countryside surrounding the Burrow to get some alone time after group training sessions. It was the happiest and least stressful time Harry could ever recall. Voldemort wasn't lurking in the corners of his mind, certain death wasn't hanging over him, and he was constantly surrounded by people whom he loved.

One of Harry's fist purchases with his new ludicrous amounts of money had been a Firebolt for Ginny. He'd known for awhile that she needed a newer model if she intended to pursue her dream as a pro player. She tried to turn it down, of course, pointing out that Ron would infinitely jealous, when Harry had produced another one he'd bought for his best friend. She'd been rather flabbergasted at that and told him that if he manage to convince Ron to keep his then she'd follow suit.

Ron had proved equally dubious about accepting the gift and, in his usual dogged manner, doubly stubborn.

"I can't take it, Harry. You've done too much for me already," said Ron firmly as he pushed the Firebolt back across the table.

"If you think for one moment that I can ever repay you for your friendship, then you're a nutter," said Harry smiling. "Mate, I've got more money than I know what to do with, and you're part of the reason I'm still around to use it. What's the point of having all of it if I can't use it to bless the people I care about?"

"But it's excessive," he said, trying and failing to keep his eyes from tracing the racing broom's delicate curves. "I've already got my Clean Sweep."

"For fun, you numbskull. Plus, I've already bought your sister one. You want to be able to keep up with her, don't you?" Harry asked smugly.

"You didn't," said Ron, looking sick.

Harry's grin only widened in response. "I did. Look here, mate. It's my money and I can spend it how I like. Indulge me, take the gift. I'm not going to Malfoy you and hold it over your head."

"Alright, alright, fine," huffed Ron as he reached across the table to cradle the new broom. That had been the end of that argument as Ginny had folded shortly thereafter.

On this particular day after their training session, Harry and Ginny had grabbed their brooms and flooed directly to the Burrow to take advantage of the fantastic autumn afternoon.

They zoomed, swooped, and weaved in the cool, crisp fall air, laughing continuously in their game of high speed aerial tag.

Harry banked sharply around a tall tree, hoping to throw Ginny off his tail but to no avail. She stuck to him like gum on a shoe as he threw himself into a spiraling loop that left him breathless and disorientated. She pounced on his momentary weakness with ruthless efficiency and slapped his bum as she whirled by cackling.

"I'll get you for that," he shouted after her as he pushed his broom to its maximum acceleration to try and catch up. She skimmed the meadow in front of him, darting wildly as her long, auburn hair trailed like a flaming mane behind her.

He had just managed to brush his fingertips on her trailing robe when she stopped violently in front of him, sending them both tumbling painfully to the ground.

"Ahh, sorry about that," said Ginny as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't realise you were so close."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry between breathes as he struggled for air. "Just didn't expect it, that's all." They'd been lucky that both brooms had fairly strong anti-collision charms cast on them. Otherwise it could have been much worse, Harry realised darkly.

"Lie with me for a minute while I get my breath back though," said Harry as he leaned back into the long, waving grass around them. Ginny nodded her agreement as she cuddled into his shoulder to look up at the cloudy sky with him.

They lay in companionable silence for some time, enjoying each other's presence, before Harry broke the quiet.

"Ginny there's something I'm going to have to do soon. You know that right?" He asked quietly. They both knew what he was referring to. There'd been another article in the _Prophet_ just that morning about more disappearances and deaths.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Does it have something to do with you leaving to be a hero again?" she asked while fiddling idly with a blade of grass.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I just don't understand why it's your job to always save everyone," she said vehemently. "You'd think the magical world could figure out how to save itself now and again. It's ridiculous that they need you to do it every time."

Harry sighed, not looking forward to explaining his reasoning yet again. "I feel responsible-"

"Don't say that, Harry, don't you dare. You may feel that way, but don't place that burden only on yourself," she said firmly. "This isn't something only 'you' can do."

They lay in silence for awhile longer, each wondering how to proceed. She sat up suddenly and turned to face him.

"Look, I get it okay? I won't get angry, I know it's what you feel like you have to do. It doesn't mean it's fair," she said shortly. "You have to do what you think is right. I love you though, Harry, and you're worth waiting for. I'll be here for you regardless of what you choose, but doesn't mean I'll like it. "

He nodded thickly, knowing that she'd just forgiven him for already breaking his promise. He was going to be leaving her again, and he hated himself for it. "I love you too, Ginny. I'm sorry I have to rush off again, but it really is what I think I have to do. If I can help, I will."

"I swear on Merlin's beard though, that if you manage to get yourself killed I'm going to use my next three hours with the stone chewing you out, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed deeply as he rolled over to tackle her back to the ground. "That's only fair," he reasoned. "Though I suspect you'll have to fight with Hermione to see who has first go," he teased as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I think we both know who'd win," she said with an evil smile.

Harry adopted his best mock serious expression. "I just hope Hermione doesn't hurt you too badly," he said with a wry grin.

Ginny let out a cry of disbelief. "We'll see about that, Potter," she said with a growl as she attacked him. Their play fighting soon had degenerated into a tickle-wrestling kiss-fight. " _Hopefully the majority of the fights my life go this way_ ," mused Harry happily.

OoOoOoO

After they returned to Grimmauld Place, Harry retreated to the study to send a long overdue letter. He knew he'd waited too long already, he should have written this letter to Kingsley weeks ago. It was hard to reconcile that fact, but he'd also known he had needed a break too. A chance to rest, relax, and get back into a normal life. Without it, he suspected he would've gone mad. It'd been almost four months now, and it was time.

" _Dear Kingsley,"_ he started, unsure of how to continue as he tapped his fingers absently on Sirius' old desk. He laboured over the wording for awhile before deciding short and to the point was the best option. He had never been particularly good at writing formal requests, but he hoped Kingsley of all people, understood this.

 _I want to become an Auror and help chase down the remaining Death Eaters. I know Ron and Neville would also like to join me. We have, however, not taken our N.E.W.T.s Would you consider waiving them as a prerequisite due to extenuating circumstances? My credentials are killing Dark Lord Tossemort. I hope this qualifies me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter_

The part about Voldemort had been unnecessary, but he suspected Kingsley would enjoy it. He sat back and called Pig to him, who zoomed around him animatedly.

"All right, all right calm down, Pig," Harry muttered as he finally managed to snatch the tiny owl out of the air.

"Take this to the Minister of Magic," Harry said seriously as he attached the letter to Pig's leg. Pig cooed, and struggled out of his hand before swooping out the window with the letter.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The burden of that letter had been hanging over his head for a few weeks now as the guilt built up about not helping capture the people who had killed so many of his friends, classmates, and people in general. It had been eating away at him, the poison slowly contaminating happy moments which he knew he should have been enjoying.

Within an hour Pig returned, flapping happily. Harry got the letter away from the owl as quick as he could. It looked as if it had been scrawled on a spare piece of parchment.

 _Harry,_

 _Thanks for your letter. Please come meet me in person with Ron and Neville at the Ministry as soon as possible, I have a proposition for you. Also, we need to get you a proper owl. Took me five minutes to catch this little fellow._

 _Kind regards_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry chuckled and stroked Pig's head appreciatively as he gave him an owl treat. He missed Hedwig dearly, but he knew Kingsley was right, he'd have to get another owl soon. He appreciated that things had remained unofficial between them as he had no desire to spoil their friendship just because Kingsley was now head of the Ministry.

He wrote back an affirmative and organized a meeting for the following afternoon with Ron and Neville.

OoOoOoO

The next day Harry, Ron, and Neville apparated into the Ministry to meet with Kingsley.

"It's strange being back here," commented Neville.

"Yeah, I keep waiting for some slimy git to try and arrest me," Ron said with a shiver.

"Alright you two, settle down and let's get this over with," Harry .

They collectively straightened their shoulders before heading through security where they were forced to surrender their wands. Although Harry kept the Elder Wand hidden in his pouch along with his sword and Ron's axe. Never hurt to be cautious with the Ministry no matter what the circumstances. Harry had been attacked there too many times to go about completely unarmed.

After pinning on their visitors badges, they were escorted by two young looking Aurors to Kingsley's office. Each of them looked capable and serious in a relaxed sort of way.

"Williamson, Savage," said Kingsley in his deep voice, inclining his head slightly as the two Aurors entered. "I'll take it from here."

The two men nodded before moving outside to guard the door.

"Boys! Good to see you again," boomed Kingsley as soon as the door closed. "Or should I say men?"

"Good to see you too," said Ron with a smile. Harry suspected that Ron hero worshipped Kingsley a little bit. The large black man was everything an Auror should be, brave, capable, and quite unflappable.

Neville on the other hand seemed a bit shy. Kingsley kindly attempted to draw him out. "Great work with that sword during the battle Neville. Could hardly believe my eyes when I watched you pull it out of the hat."

"Thank-s-s," stammered Neville, "Was nothing really though compared to killing V-voldemort."

"Nonsense, Neville," interjected Harry. "If you hadn't killed that snake, Voldemort could have still come back."

Kingsley's eyes had widened at this statement. "Could you explain a bit more about that and what you were doing exactly before the battle?" he asked tentatively.

"Is it safe in here?" asked Harry with a pointed glance towards the door.

"Perfectly, they won't hear a word unless I want them to."

And so Harry told him as briefly as he could about Dumbledore's quest, their Horcrux hunt, Snape, and everything else, excluding of course, the Hallows. He felt that was a private matter and still ongoing. He trusted Kingsley of course, as the old Auror had certainly proven reliable, but that was no reason to put all his eggs in one metaphorical basket.

"Bloody hell," swore Kingsley once Harry had finished his recollection. "That's quite a tale, lad. And I suppose you were with him the whole time?" he asked Ron.

"Ah… well… most of the time," said Ron evasively.

"I see. Neville, I also heard that you were in charge of some kind of rebellion at Hogwarts?"

"Uh...well yeah sort of, but there were loads of people involved," Neville said modestly. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes. For all of their friend's brilliance, any kind of praise implying his part things caused all sorts of denials.

"Neville's being humble again," said Harry with a laugh. "He had the Carrows pulling their hair out with the stunts he was organizing."

"Well you've all certainly been busy. Then again we've all been busy I suppose," he said with a sigh, allowing a hint of the exhaustion he was feeling show through his carefully composed mask. "I won't lie to you three, the Ministry is a mess. We haven't even begun dealing with chaos that Umbridge and Thicknesse stirred up while they were in charge here," he said with small groan as he scrubbed his face. "And now the nasty business with the Death Cult and escaped Death Eaters. The Auror department's been completely hamstrung, with half of them killed for resisting and the other half now being put on trial for working with the Death Eaters themselves. Some of the ones who managed to make it out have come back, but I've had to temporarily relax the standards for our Auror training program for the next few years. Anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts will be eligible to sign up for our standard training program. The whole department is a mess though. Gawain Robards himself, head of the Auror office, is currently one of those going to trial. He's already handed in his resignation papers."

"So what's going to happen?" asked Harry.

"Currently, I'm straddling both positions. But it's a bit like being tied to two hippogriffs pulling in opposite directions," he said with a grimace.

"That sounds…. unpleasant," sympathized Ron.

"No kidding," Kingsley snorted. "On top of that, there's no clear replacement in sight. All the other Aurors are either too inexperienced, can't be trusted, or are incompetent. I can't in good conscience hand the position to anyone who I know won't do the job right. If only Gawain hadn't been caught up in this mess. He was a damn fine Auror and a good man. He was only doing what he felt he had to."

"How does this affect us exactly?" asked Harry.

"Not that much," said Kingsley with a shrug. "If you were a few years older and had some experience I might have offered it to you, but as it stands" he said spreading his hands, "there's not much you three can do to help with that particular problem."

"So what's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"I reckon I can manage both positions for six months, tops. I'll hold onto it till then and see if anyone starts to stand out. Hopefully someone will be able to take the reins because Merlin only knows how long I'll be able to keep both jobs. If not, I'll be in trouble. You three will still be Aurors though. Training starts in two weeks and I'll give you three clearance to join up, no N.E.W.T.s needed."

Harry blew out a breath he'd been holding. "Sounds fair," he said finally. "Let's see how it goes."

"I should let you know thought, the training program is being changed."

"How?" asked Neville.

"Generally it's supposed to take three years to train an Auror and we have more of a mentorship, but in the current state of things, we're quite desperate. I'll put you three in our accelerated program, so you should be on the beat within six months. You've got most of the basics down anyway and, more combat experience than most. You shouldn't need longer than that to go over standard procedures and prove you're proficient at all the necessary subjects. After you finish, we'll run courses for you while you're working just to make sure you're up to speed across the board and we'll probably have some kind of probationary period."

"Excellent," said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"I'll warn you now though, it won't be easy and we're cutting off contact for the whole period." Kingsley's serious expression put a damper on their smiles.

"That's a bit... harsh isn't it?" asked Neville, shifting uncomfortably.

Kingsley nodded his head reluctantly. "It's one of the concessions I had to make in order to shorten the program so much. Total immersion with no distractions. Generally a recruit would come and go as they please after hours, but the trainers are concerned enough as it is cutting the training time down so drastically. They felt that it was necessary changes. Sorry lads."

The boys just nodded in response, each lost in their own thoughts. They wrapped up the meeting shortly afterwards once the dates had been confirmed. They would start Auror training in two weeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Two weeks" said Harry as they strolled out of the Ministry together. "Seems crazy doesn't it?"

Neville looked thoughtful as he answered. "A bit. Makes you wonder what it'll be like though," he said with a small frown.

Ron let out a bark of laughter. "Mate after the year we've had I reckon anything would be better."

Neville just nodded affably but Harry wondered if he was thinking about his parents.

"Whatever happens though at least we'll have each other's backs," said Harry confidently, in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

"Course we will," echoed Ron. "Gryffindors look after their own, and there's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you two." Neville smiled at that, his spirits bolstered by his friends attitudes. "Except maybe Hermione, but that's only because she's well fit," Ron added as an afterthought.

"You're incorrigible," accused Harry.

"I reckon Hermione would have a fit if we told her that, don't you Harry?" asked Neville slyly.

"Come off it, you wouldn't," laughed Ron. Their silence in response to his laughter caused him to reevaluate his opinion. "You wouldn't, right?" he asked again nervously.

"Who knows," said Neville deadpan. "Depends on what you're willing to offer us."

Ron spluttered. "And you two call yourselves my mates. Threatening to stitch me up like that first chance you get. Despicable gits."

Harry's and Neville's straight faces dissolved into laughter under Ron's scrutiny as they joked and horse-played around like brothers the rest of the way home.

OoOoOoO

"Aren't you three looking as thick as thieves?" Hermione asked upon their boisterous arrival to the living room. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Fantastic! We're going to be Aurors," exclaimed Ron happily as he grabbed and spun Hermione around before kissing her full on the lips.

"No need for your N.E.W.T.s then?" asked Luna, curiously.

"Nope, he's waived them for the lot of us," answered Harry with a smile.

"That's brilliant," said Hermione gleefully. "I'm not sure I'd ever want to miss my N.E.W.T.s though."

Ginny chuckled briefly. "Typical Hermione, can't wait for her exams after skipping a year of school. I wonder if we'll all just be in the same year?" she asked, indicating to herself and Luna.

"I was wondering that too," Hermione answered. "They might just have to mash everyone up for seventh year because all of the disturbances. And we will have exams in June like usual? It's all rather confusing."

Luna patted her arm reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll work something out. Or maybe they should just let you work it out for them," she teased lightly.

"We still haven't even told you the best part about the meeting though," Neville said with a small smile.

"Oh? Go on then, don't keep us waiting," urged Hermione.

"Training is only going to be six months," said Ron enthusiastically.

The explosion of noise made Harry's ears ring as questions were fired at him fast and furiously.

"Instead of three years? That's mental!"

"How though?"

"Will that even be enough time to train?"

"Hold on, one at a time you lot," he said with a laugh. "we can barely hear ourselves think."

"But how, Harry, surely you won't be… properly qualified after only six months?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe, but they seem to have a shortage of people who are on the ground doing their jobs. After everything that happened at Hogwarts and in the last year, I think we're better prepared than your average recruit."

"Are any of you worried it's such a short time?" asked Ginny nervously.

"I don't think so, what do you all reckon?" He looked at Neville and Ron after he'd finished speaking, curious at what his friends would say.

"I don't mind," said Neville with a shrug. "It will give a chance to help people more quickly."

"I feel ready to be honest. We've been working hard already, and now it just feels like the right thing to do."

Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well you all do have an awful lot of experience fighting dark wizards, so I suppose that you have that part of the experience down."

"That's one way of putting it," said Ron with a snort of amusement.

"Don't be rude, Ronald," scolded Hermione as a chastised Ron mumbled an apology and ducked his head.

"I think we'll be alright, as long as we have eachothers backs," Neville added encouragingly. "We'll hardly be the least experienced people there."

"I'm glad you're confident, Nev," said Harry with a chuckle.

"When is your training going to start though?" asked Hermione.

"Two weeks," answered Ron solemnly.

"But. That's so soon," she complained, still in shock.

"We're in an accelerated program, so we should only be gone for six months," interjected Harry.

"We're not going to be able to communicate with anyone once they're in training though," said Neville with a frown. "That's not going to be pleasant."

"What?" asked the girls all at once.

"Why not?" asked Ginny hotly.

"Since they're changing the program it's got something to do with this 'total immersion' bollocks. We're not allowed any distractions."

"What about the coins?" asked Luna.

"Coins?" Harry asked.

"Our DA coins from before. Can we alter the charms on them to send short messages?"

"I've still got mine," said Neville with smile as he pulled out his galleon coin from fifth year. It touched Harry to see how much his friend still valued it to this day.

Hermione's eyes had lit up at the thought of the new project as she contemplated the possibilities. "I'm sure it's possible," she said evenly. "We could even make pairs for each couple. So we could, ah, send private messages," she said with a slight flush.

"You're brilliant, Hermione," said Ron with a grin as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Ginny laughed at her brother's exuberance. "Oh please, you're just excited you get to send her dirty messages."

"That's not true. Well, uh, it's not entirely true," he said with a cheeky wink.

Harry coughed discreetly, drawing attention back to him. "Before we get too far ahead of ourselves though, where are we in our animagi transformation process? I don't think they'll fancy us sneaking off in the middle of the night to take potions or do advanced transfiguration incantations on ourselves."

Hermione grabbed her notebook out of her beaded bag and began looking at some figures for awhile. "According to my calculations, we should be ready for the final phase in about a week. That should give us plenty of time."

"Blimey, hasn't taken us long, has it?" Ron asked.

"We do have the brightest witch in our generation helping us with help from notes made by some of the most powerful wizards in the world," pointed out Harry. "It's hardly a fair comparison to normal circumstances."

Hermione shook her head, forestalling any more argument. "Don't shortchange yourselves, most of the incantations take much more preparation to get right and more focus than most people can manage. Not to mention the fact it takes a significant amount of magic. Even without the notes, any of you would still be able to do it, it'd just take longer and you'd have to be more careful with the potions. I think because we're all doing it together it's made it easier and significantly quicker."

"The important thing though, is that we'll be done in time. Let's keep at it and push on our lessons extra hard in the next two weeks. We want to be prepared for Auror training, and you girls are the best chance we've got."

"As long as we have some breaks from time to time," said Ginny with a mischievous look.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Author notes:

Big thanks to my beta readers hmweasley, Checkmate-13, and thewriterinallofus. Working on chapter eight currently and doing some editing. Reviews are really encouraging so if you've got the time let me know what you've thought of it so far!

Due to complaints I've just gone ahead and changed the chapter. Seemed that the Kingsley thing was just throwing people off to much.

I was asked was about the Auror training program. People mentioned that they thought the program wouldn't have been structured because it was meant to be more of a mentorship. While this was most likely have been the case, Rowling never clarifies it. If you want to write your own series, go right ahead make the training exactly how you like. Until you see the chapter I've written when they are in training, I can't really explain my plans to you properly.

The only thing I can tell you is that the Auror program is changing in my world. I'm making it how I think they would have done it if they didn't have the time to train each Auror for years on end. They need soldiers and bodies on the ground. Large training groups are the only thing they can do because in this story they're getting their collective ass kicked by Death Eaters and the Death Cult. As such, training will be a lot like 'basic training' for soldiers. Where they do spend six months away from their family in order to break ties and form new ones. This is exactly the same.

If you're worried about not seeing Harry and Ginny together...Don't! They won't see each-other for only a chapter or two. I've got some things in mind.


	6. Chapter 6- The Duel

**Chapter 6- The Duel**

Hey readers! I need YOUR HELP with a decision about a character. Please check out the Author's note at the bottom for more info.

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've had it written for ages but it wasn't beta read when I left for Vietnam over Chinese New Year two weeks ago. If you haven't been before I highly recommend it! Anywho, while there I had very little spare time on my hands and limited internet access. I also had a friend (Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet) read it and she gave me some great advice on the one part so I had to do quite a bit of rewriting to get it done.

If you go back to the first chapter that's also been remastered a bit (thanks to her suggestions and excellent critiques). Make sure to check out some of her work in Star Wars fan fic, she's a boss!

Enjoy the chapter though, the next update should be out in the next week or two depending how my schedule shapes up. You stay classy San Diego…. I mean…. internet :).

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

 **Minister Ruffles Conservatives Feathers**

 _Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt kicked over the preverbal bowtruckle nest this weekend after implementing drastic changes to the Auror program. There had been rumours flying around the Ministry for weeks that changes were coming, but few foresaw such extreme measures._

 _Part of the change sees the standard qualifications for Aurors lowering significantly for the first time in hundreds of years as the Department tries to increase its numbers. This, undoubtedly, is an attempt to deal with the rising threat of the crime, Death Eaters, and mysterious Death Cult. Traditionally, the Auror department only accepted a handful graduates every few years. The select few that make it through the next three grueling years were then admitted into an exclusive club that could be considered some of the world's most elite practitioners of magic. But that's all about to change._

 _Conservatives in the Auror Department and Magical Law Enforcement have been up in arms over the decree, stating that a drop in entry level standards will only harm the Wizarding World. While the Minister acknowledges that this is a possibility, he argued that the risks associated with not changing the program are far greater. Below we have an excerpt from his speech in the Ministry earlier today._

 _"_ _We've overhauled our Auror training program for the foreseeable future. I can see no way forward at the moment other than to revolutionize the process by which we accept and train our Aurors. Traditionally, the Department has been a bit of an 'old boys' club' with the exception of some of our recent additions. That being said it also has an illustrious history that I don't want to see discarded. While the extremely selective mentorship program was very successful, we are in desperate need of more Aurors at the moment. What I've enacted will not lower our training standards. What the changes mean is an increase in the size of our classes and a higher turnover rate from the training program if people can't cut it, but no overall change in the capabilities of our law enforcement. People at least deserve a chance to try and become an Auror even if they didn't get the best marks in school because being a great Auror means more than just grades. The magical world is on the brink of chaos and destruction. While Harry Potter may have rescued us from V********* (redacted for publication) we still have many who seek to destroy our way of life. If anyone has considered joining the Auror department before, now might be the time to reapply. The magical world needs you. Those who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts will be especially favourably considered."_

 _The normally stoic Minister spoke passionately about the topic after using the joint power of his position of Head of the Auror Department and Minister of Magic to push through the changes. The budget of Magical Sports and Games has been severely slashed in order to pay for some of the changes, in a move that had many shaking their heads. Some have even questioned the legality of the move and called for Minister Shacklebolt's resignation over one or both of his positions, but he has remained unmoved._

 _If our readers have ever dreamed of joining the elite and illustrious ranks of the famously steely- eyed Aurors, now might be your chance. Contact the Auror department for more information_

OoOoOoO

The rest of the week passed by quickly as they pushed themselves in their weekly drills. They worked determinedly on accuracy, firing speed, and silent casting using many of the drills that Harry, Ron, and Neville would be doing in a few weeks time. The high point of the week though, was when they decided to have a mock dueling tournament. Harry had brought up the idea over dinner the one evening.

"But Harry, what if we beat you? Won't you lose ownership of the Elder Wand?" asked Hermione, looking perplexed.

"Maybe, I'm not sure really. I suppose I'll just have to rematch whoever beats me until I win again."

"Unless I become master of the Elder Wand, Mwahaha," said Ron in his evilest voice. In response, Hermione smacked him hard on the backside of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot vigorously.

"Don't even joke about that, Ronald. There's no way I'm letting that thing near you."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Hermione, you're making it sound like it would eat my soul."

"Well I'm not planning on letting you find out if it would. Harry may be able to make his own decisions, but as your newly appointed girlfriend, you shall be doing nothing of the sort."

"She's already whipping you into shape," joked Harry.

"Oi, sod off, Harry" said Ron, chucking a roll at him which Harry transformed into paper airplane with a lazy flick of his wand. "You're one to talk."

"I think it's a great idea," said Luna, surprising them all.

"You do?" asked Neville, looking confused.

"Quite," she said with a sniff, "it'll be a chance for us to show off what we've learned."

"Well if Luna's in, then I guess I am too," said Neville with a shrug.

"You know I'm always game," said Ginny, smiling. "Don't think we'll take it easy on you just because you're the 'chosen one' though, Harry."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said grinning back. "Let's organize it for the morning. Don't worry, I'll be using my normal wand, so I don't have any kind of unfair advantage."

"Careful, Harry, you might need to use the Elder Wand after all. I actually want some competition," Ron added teasingly. They spent the rest of the evening trading jibes in anticipation for their morning competition. When it finally rolled around, it was as fun as expected.

They'd cleared all the furniture in the larger formal dining rooms and conjured pillows all around in preparation for the duel. It wasn't quite as good as the room of requirement with it'd completely padded floors, but it would serve its purpose, especially with a well placed cushioning charm or two.

Luna drew Hermione's name from a hat in the first round as everyone settled in to watch. Harry watched Luna intently as the pair warmed up. There was something going on with the blonde witch that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

They squared off on opposite sides of the room as Harry counted down for the start of the fight. On the count of three, Hermione began her casting, while Luna stood stock still. Hermione whipped her wand forward, sending a stunner at Luna's midsection, only to find her already sprawled out on the floor. She adjusted her aim quickly and silently cast an _Expelliarmus_ _._ Luna had clearly expected this though, as she had her shield charm up and waiting, deflecting Hermione's spell right back at her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her wand soared across the room to land next to Luna. She'd been thoroughly outclassed by her opponent, who amongst them was generally considered the weakest duelist. They all applauded politely as Luna walked over and handed back a puzzled Hermione her wand. Harry suspected he knew what was afoot, but decided to let it play out and see if anyone else would notice.

Next up he drew Ron as a sparring partner, much to his best friend's chagrin. Despite Ron's bluster the night before, he seemed anxious about pairing up with Harry. Harry rooted around in his Mokeskin bag, searching for his old, trusty Phoenix feather wand, but accidentally touching the Elder Wand as he did so. He let go of it and had just begun to draw out his other wand when a searing burn shot through his arm, startling him. In their brief contact, the Elder Wand had sent waves of displeasure coursing up his arm at being ignored for the duel.

He really needed to separate the two wands and start using the holsters he'd been given so that sort of thing wouldn't happen again, he thought to himself. In many ways the Elder Wand still scarred him a bit. Despite it's obvious power and friendliness towards him, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than met the eye. He was reluctant to bring it up with Hermione or Ginny as he knew what their reactions would be like.

"What's wrong, Harry? Scarred?" joked Ron, regaining a bit of his confidence after seeing Harry's discomfort and mistaking it for reluctance.

"You wish," said Harry with shake of his head and a smile as he lined up across from his friend.

Ginny held up her hand, preparing them for the start of the duel. "On my count, three… two… one."

Harry and Ron moved simultaneously, each choosing to cast silently to try and minimize the opponent's reaction time to the spell. Harry had chosen to attack with a stunner while Ron had gone on the defense with a shield charm. Harry's spell deflected back at him but he was able to elude it with plenty of time to spare as he kept a steady stream of jinxes, stunners, and hexes at Ron. Ron dodged this way and that, as he too went on the attack with a bat-bogey hex that missed Harry by centimeters. In the end though, Harry wouldn't be denied and managed to catch Ron in the chest with a well placed _Levicorpus_ that sent him skyrocketing towards the ceiling hanging from one foot.

Ron laughed good naturedly as Harry released him and levitated him back to the ground.

"Good shot, mate. That was some quick firing."

"It was lucky," said Harry modestly. "You almost had me with that bat-bogey hex."

They sat down side by side as Ginny and Neville stepped forward for the final duel of the round. It would be a battle of speed against strength that didn't bode well for Neville under the circumstances. Only Harry was faster than Ginny in any of the drills any more, and he suspected that given a few more months of training, she'd even be able to match him.

Hermione counted out the start for them, and they were off in a flash. Surprisingly, Neville seemed to thrive under the pressure and took an early upper hand as he pushed Ginny on the defensive with some powerful stunners intermixed with some interesting combinations of jinxes and spells used to distract one's opponent. Ginny survived the onslaught by a razor's edge, allowing her natural instincts to keep her a hair's breadth away from being struck by spells on several occasions. Her speed soon began to tell though, as she turned her running defense into an all out attack that Neville was unable to counter. A stunner caught him in the arm eventually, sending him slumping to the floor before Harry revived him.

"Bloody good match," said Harry, helping him up off the ground.

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville with a smile. "I was hoping I'd be able to surprise her early before she could get going."

"It was a good strategy, Nev. You almost got me. I wasn't expecting you to come out of the gates firing like that."

"Ah well, maybe next time," he said, taking the loss in his stride.

As Neville moved to sit down, Harry took center stage. "Right so we've got three of us left, so it'll be an uneven amount of fights. I volunteer to fight an extra one, does anyone else want to?"

"I do," said Luna quickly, right before Ginny also offered.

"Right. Well, Luna, you were quicker, so why don't you get up here?"

She practically bounced out of her seat in excitement as she faced off against Harry, an unusual response by anyone's estimation. They got into position as Ron began the countdown.

Right as the duel started, Harry felt a small tickle in the back of his mind. Recognizing it for what it was, he slammed his Occlumency barriers in place. Luna flinched across from him, and it was all the time he needed to disarm her with a well placed _Expelliarmus._

"Oh, you caught me," said Luna with a frown."How'd you know, Harry?"

"Know what?" asked Ron, befuddled.

"She was using Legilimency," he said to Ron before turning back to Luna. "The only reason I knew you were going to do it is because you knew where Hermione was aiming last round, even before she got her spell off. I figured that's why you'd been so keen on dueling, to test your Legilimency under pressure. Am I right?" asked Harry.

She nodded in response, grinning ruefully. "I suppose it's only a trick that works once though."

"Once is all you need in a real fight. That was pretty clever though, Luna. Think you can teach me how to do it in a fight after this?"

"Of course, Harry," she answered, beaming happily at his praise.

"I reckon we all need to practice it," said Ginny sagely. "Never know when it might come in handy."

"Well, it's time for the final contest then, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so," said Harry with a smile and a nod to Ginny.

"Ready when you are, Potter," she replied with a wink.

"What are the stakes?"

"Winner gets a kiss?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me. Bet you're thankful you aren't facing Ron then."

Harry laughed as he limbered up, preparing himself for action.

Luna counted them down in a distractingly sing song voice as they prepared to duel. The fight was as ferocious as Harry had expected. He and Ginny had both committed to all out attacks early, hoping to stifle the other one's offense and overwhelm their defenses. They dodged around in an almost synchronized dance as each one struggled to gain the upper hand. At one point, Ginny was able to fire off three stunners in such quick succession that they were all in the air simultaneously. Harry's hurriedly erected shield deflected two while jumping over a third. They were evenly matched to the point that the fight had already continued on for close to two minutes, by far the longest bout of the day. Ginny did seem to be tiring more quickly though, due to her intense fight with Neville earlier.

Eventually, in a bid to surprise her, Harry began bouncing the odd spell off the ground at odd angles while also keeping up his regular rate of fire straight at her. The tactic worked as he'd hoped, and Ginny was caught in the shins by a _Rictusempra_ that sent her rolling to the floor in a giggling mess. Harry quickly cast a _Finite Incantatem_ _,_ canceling out his spell as he helped her to her feet.

"My stomach is going to be sore for a week," she complained as she bent over, clutching her aching abdominal muscles.

"Sorry, Gin, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as he patted her back.

She straightened with a stretch and slight wince. "It's alright. I'm just being a bit of a baby," she said with a smile. "Good idea with the deflections there. I couldn't tell what angles they were going to come at."

Harry shrugged self-deprecatingly. "What about my prize though? Can I have it now?"

"I think I'll make you wait till later," she said with a sly smile that Harry had grown to love.

Neville wolf-whistled loudly while Ron just chuckled and shook his head. Thankfully, he seemed to have given up on his chaperoning duties.

OoOoOoO

They spent the rest of the day dissecting the duels, discussing how they could improve. Hermione had cleverly bought a pair of omnioculars, which she'd set up in the corner to record the fights, so they were able to analyse each person's style in-depth and in slow motion.

Harry hadn't forgotten the Elder Wand's reaction from earlier, however, and on a trip to the bathroom he pulled it out gently to check it. It sulked, barely warming in his hands as he grasped it. The disappointment it felt about missing the duel was as clear as day to Harry, although if he'd been asked to describe how he knew, he would've been unable.

"Stop being such a baby," he whispered, almost to himself as he started to put it away. "This was just a practice fight with friends. You would've tried to rip the house down around our ears." The Wand didn't respond of course, but he felt it's dejection ease slightly in acceptance.

Harry headed back down stairs to be with everyone else for the rest of the afternoon, but he was distracted thinking both about the Wand and his prize which he was going to be receiving later. If anyone noticed they didn't comment.

After dinner he and Ginny retreated to his bedroom, eager to be alone with each other.

"May I have my prize now?" Harry asked hopefully as he threw himself onto the bed and turned back to face her.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Well I suppose you have earned it," she said with a cheeky smile as she slowly lifted her top up and over her shoulders. "You only get one kiss though, Mr. Potter. That was the agreement"

"Then I best make it count then," he said roughly as his eyes roved over her body. "Did you, uh, ever find out any solutions from Hermione to the problem we talked about before?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, Harry," she said with a smile as she slid into the bed next to him. "We don't have to worry about that anymore."

The rest of their long evening was spent together, in bed, taking the final step in their relationship. It was everything they had been waiting for and more. They couldn't have been happier.

OoOoOoO

Despite all their hard work and training, they made time for fun after lessons. They'd taken to going on adventures in muggle London, experiencing many of the popular tourist destinations for the first time. Hermione acted as their tour guide and educator as they wandered the streets admiring the sights around the city, trying not to stand out too much. Harry, Ron, and Neville had been particularly impressed with muggle beer and had taken quite a shine to butterbeer's stronger counterpart.

Finally though, the week was up and their four months of preparations were complete. They were finally ready to become full fledged animagi. Their hard work, concentration, and charms work had paid off, and it was time for the unveiling. Although they all felt nervous, they were also incredibly excited. It wasn't everyday you mastered some advanced transfiguration illegally. Not to mention the fact that they still weren't sure what they would each turn into.

The first transformation would be as much as of surprise for them as it was for their friends. Although Harry really didn't know what to expect from anyone else, he was quietly confident he could guess his own form. He anticipated that he'd become a stag, like his father before him and the same as his patronus.

That night, after the living room had been cleared of furniture, they gathered round in a had prepared everything according to the instructions they'd read, but nothing was ever certain when it came to magic.

"How do we want to do this everybody? One at a time or all together?" asked Harry.

"All together, I think," said Hermione a bit flustered. "We've gotten this far together, might as well take the final step together too." Neville nodded sagely at this, hiding his nervousness quite well.

"Right then, everyone. Spread out a bit and get ready to do the final charm," Hermione instructed them. The last step in the animagus process required quite a long incantation that was horribly complex. They had spent the last week alone memorizing it backwards and forwards until they could say it off by heart and then practised the wand moments accordingly. Hermione had been instrumental at picking out their tiniest mistakes and correcting any flawed wand moments. If they had ever doubted her genius before, there was certainly no question in anyone's mind now.

"Alright everyone, ready?" asked Harry, fighting the butterfly sensation in his stomach.

"Ready," they replied as one.

"Three… two…. one… go!"

Harry immediately stopped paying attention to everyone else as he waved the Elder Wand around himself and let the incantations' sing song like tone and rhythm carry him through. The wand felt as if it was moving on it's own accord, in harmony with the spell, as if it was very familiar with the process and was taking his hand along for the ride. Harry finished the charm first and began to feel the spells' effects take control of his body.

There was a wrenching feeling, not dissimilar to apparition, as his body morphed into something entirely unknown. He fell to his knees gasping in pain as his hands became hooves, his legs and arms lengthened, and his torso stretched and began growing hair. By far the most disconcerting sensation was the antlers sprouting and pushing through his scalp. It wasn't painful, but it did itch like the devil.

He looked up finally, transformation complete. He came eye to eye with a large chestnut mare with a beautiful coat. He knew immediately it was Ginny. He bleated in excitement as he glanced around the room. His eye level was significantly higher than what it had been previously he noted absently.

Around him were scattered a variety of animals in all shapes and sizes. He spotted a massive grizzly bear across from him, which had to be Neville, while a small hare he imagined to be Luna hopped around it. Ron, as a blood hound, was yapping excitedly as it pranced up to a fox he could only presume was Hermione.

They all pranced around each other for quite a while, sniffing, yapping, squeaking, roaring, and neighing respectively.

Harry was the first to change back. All it took was a thought, and he was back to his normal self, grinning wildly.

"We bloody did it!" he whooped as he pumped his fists into the air.

The group took their cue from Harry and transformed themselves back to human form as well, all laughing wildly, giddy and high on success.

"I can't believe it," yelled Ginny as she took a running leap at Harry before kissing him ardently.

The other couples were similarly celebrating Harry noticed when he finally looked up.

"Kreacher," he shouted, giddy with excitement.

The house-elf appeared almost immediately at his side.

"Master?" he asked.

"Bring the firewhiskey and pour a glass for everyone, and grab yourself a butterbeer!"

"But master house-elv-" started Kreacher.

"No buts, Kreacher! Tonight we're celebrating." Kreacher sighed at this but knew it was pointless to resist a direct order. He didn't quite like the idea of house-elves celebrating as it was far too liberal for his conservative sensibilities. He would just have to suffer through it.

They partied the night, and a good bit of the morning, away. One of the favorite party tricks was to transform into your animagus form and try to down a shot of firewhiskey whilst using your paws, claws, or hoofs. Harry and Ginny both had rather limited success in this regard, and broke more than a few glasses much to everyone's amusement.

When they finally all retired to their respective rooms everyone was still deliriously happy and quite drunk.

OoOoOoO

Harry woke up with a thumping headache and a groan. As usual, Ginny was next to him, her fiery hair splayed across the pillow next to him. He was, however, unable to appreciate her full beauty as his body seemed to be rebelling against any motion he made. His stomach felt is if he had consumed several large, particularly anxious snakes.

"Kreacher," he croaked.

The house-elf appeared with a crack, looking rather bleary eyed himself. "Yes, master," he said with a yawn. "What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Do you know where you can find a hangover cure, Kreacher? I think everyone is going to need one. And make sure to grab one for yourself too," he said as an afterthought.

"Yes, master," said Kreacher with a bow, wincing as he did so.

He returned shortly with two small turquoise bottles for Harry and Ginny and promised to deliver some to everyone else.

Harry downed the potion in one and felt immediate, soothing relief as his stomach stopped rolling. The cool, refreshing feeling spread throughout his body, and his headache disappeared shortly thereafter.

He leaned over Ginny and softly kissed her cheek. "Ginny, it's time to wake up, love." Her only response was a loud rumbling moan.

"I've got something for the hangover too," he said, un-stoppering her bottle.

"Good because I feel like my head is going to explode out of my arse right now," she groused as she finally rolled over, her hair in an attractive muss. He snorted in amusement as he handed her the little bottle.

She swigged in a gulp, much like she had done with multiple shots of the firewhiskey the previous evening. "Oh blimey, that's good!," she said in clear relief as the potion began it's work.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Remind me to get Kreacher the largest Christmas present ever. We really owe him one."

"How 'bout some breakfast?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he said with a smile as he gave her a kiss.

Once everyone had taken their positions, they were rather famished. Kreacher was in fine form and could even be heard humming to himself as he prepared the fry up.

Everyone made their way downstairs slowly but surely, already feeling massively better after their potions.

"Bloody hell," rumbled Neville as he sat heavily down at the table. "That was some night wasn't it?"

"That it was my furry friend, that it was," said Ron, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder as he sat down on the bench next to him. "I think my favorite part was when Luna jumped onto your head and you wore her like a hat."

"That wasn't nearly as funny as Harry smashing about sixty glasses trying to do a shot," laughed Hermione.

Most of breakfast went this way as they went back and forth with stories and reminiscing about the more ridiculous moments of the previous evening. Their success made them feel invincible. If only it could have lasted.

OoOoOoO

"Right you lot. Stand to attention," yelled the large, intimidating man at Harry, Ron, and Neville standing outside in the bitterly cold Scottish moors. This was it. Auror training. They'd arrived at the Ministry early that morning and been greeted by their stoney faced instructor who stood in front of them now. After dropping off their things, they'd been told to stand outside and wait for the rest of their class-mates. If Harry's sense of time was correct they'd been waiting for over an hour now. He'd lost feeling in his toes a while ago and was currently digging his fingers into his armpits lest they suffer a similar fate.

"I said 'ATTENTION'," roared the man again, unimpressed by their slow response. "Drop and give me fifty. Now."

"Fifty what?" asked Ron, perturbed.

"Push-ups you dunder headed soulless bastard," shouted the instructor. "And you call me, 'Sir' when you have a question or so help me I'll shove you back up the womb you came from."

Ron dropped quickly with the rest of them as they began to do push-ups on the cold, mushy ground. This was going to be a much longer six months than they'd anticipated.

OoOoOoO

"Rise and shine, shitheads," Nolen yelled as he rattled their bunks with a wave of his wand as he walked by. "If I don't see you standing to attention in five seconds, everyone's running for the next three hours. Oh wait, you're going to be doing that anyway," he said with a grin. Ron groaned in response and managed to roll out of bed. Harry was already scrambling for his glasses while Neville was pulling on his shoes.

They'd been at the Auror training camp in Scotland for a little over two months now, and Nolen had been one of their instructors from the start. He'd been tasked with teaching them concealment, disguise, stealth, tracking, and the improvement of their overall physical fitness. All were necessary skills if one wanted to become an Auror. The man was brilliant, but a ruthless taskmaster with a face like a bulldog.

It was only their specific group that had managed to cut down the training time to as low as six months, and it had apparently made quite a few waves in the Auror department. Some felt that it was a ridiculously short period of time to train recruits and it was an insult to the strict prerequisites the department had had for decades while others had agreed with the changes after seeing the growing need. Kingsley had only just managed to push it through; being head of the Auror department and Minister did have its benefits after all.

Their elite course had been given the go ahead, and the curriculum had been finalized days before their arrival. The course contained a condensed brutal physical fitness segment, advanced Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts training, and was rounded off by an additional module of Potions followed by segments on small unit tactics class, and a few lectures on standard operating procedures, or SOP's as they were called. The only tests and assessments they had were mock criminal chases and arrests, dealing with faked disasters, and finally a full scale battle involving multiple groups of recruits each with a specified goal of taking out the other teams. How they performed in those tests would determine whether they would graduate at the end of the six months or be forced back into training for another few weeks.

Nolen had taken to their training with a will, but he clearly didn't take to kindly to the enforced 'cutting of corners'. Since the beginning, he'd made it his personal mission to try and force them to drop back to the regular training program due to sheer exhaustion in the weeks that they trained here.

Any notion they'd had about some kind of special treatment because of their achievements, or because of who Harry was, died on the first day when they'd been forced to run from dusk till dawn through the moors. It was still a rather vivid memory for Harry.

"When are we ever going to need to be running this much?" Ron had wheezed as he lay panting on the ground after the run. "Why couldn't we just use brooms?"

"Because you don't have a broom!" Nolen shouted into his face, kneeling down to maximize the effect. "Do you think Death Eaters are going to stand around waiting for you to catch them?"

"Sir, no Sir," they had chorused in unison.

"I bet they'd probably rather fight than run like deer though," Ron had grumbled under his breath.

Nolen had wheeled around and stalked dangerously back towards Ron. "What was that, recruit?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"That's what I thought, now drop and give me fifty, all of you." There had been a collective groan, but they'd done the push-ups as instructed while glaring at Ron. It'd been their first lesson in learning not to back chat, and there'd been many more since to reinforce the point. Despite being a complete bastard though, Nolen had actually proven to be quite a good teacher.

The coins Hermione had made for them had proven to be a godsend, as they gave them some contact with the outside world. Although communication was slow and tedious, it lifted their spirits just knowing that their loved ones were safe and all together. Harry wasn't sure what would happen if they were caught with them, but he imagined it would be bad.

Because of the temporarily relaxed standards, there'd also been an inrush of applicants, each convinced that they were going to make it through the rigorous training that the Aurors underwent. Anyone who had some experience fighting dark wizards had placed out of the next year, all in the hope of getting more Aurors back on the streets fighting crime. The percentage of drop-outs had been large, but the payoff was that there were now huge numbers of trainees prepared to join the Ministry as full time Aurors. Anyone who'd shown an aptitude for casting spells accurately under pressure had placed out of the first year of basic.

From the beginning, they'd been segregated from the 'normal' recruits who had signed on for each respective category of training. Some of them would graduate sooner in a year and a half due to the high demand, but many wouldn't make it that far. Desperate times called for desperate measures though, as the depleted Auror department struggled to deal with the skyrocketing influx of crimes and murders that had soared in the wake of Voldemort's death. Various groups and criminals had been attempting to take advantage of the Ministry's disarray for their own, nefarious ends.

They were at a massive disadvantage in some respects though, as other groups of recruits had months to practice similar drills and trials while they only had a few short weeks.

Their class consisted of a small group of people. They'd started with just six people, their group making up three. The other three had been a mixed bag of sorts, and there had been at least one familiar face. Zacharias Smith, who it seemed had greatly exaggerated his actions during the Battle of Hogwarts, had fancied himself a hero with deadly skills. For all of Nolen's sadism though, they did have one thing to thank him for. He took an instant disliking to Smith, perhaps sensing his insincerity, and had proceeded to make his life a living hell, much to Ron's pleasure. Smith hadn't been able to take the pressure and had been broken back to the regular ranks within a week.

The second recruit they'd met was a hulking blonde giant of a man with bright blue eyes named Sven, who'd grunted when he'd been introduced, glanced at Harry's scar, and wandered off without another word.

"Friendly, isn't he?" commented Ron as they had watched him walk away. "Didn't look like he was from here, did he?"

"I think he must be German or something, look at the size of him," Neville had replied, awed. "Reckon he could snap any of us like twigs."

"Only if he could get ahold of us," Harry had amended. Sven hadn't really spoken since, and communicated largely through gestures or minute facial expressions. Only when asked a direct order to he answer.

The final member of their small class was a petite pretty woman in her early thirties with brown hair and blue eyes by the name of Audrey. She also hadn't really spoken since their arrival, and they'd been told in hushed tones by an Auror that she'd had her whole family murdered in front of her by snatchers during the war. She'd manage to escape though and had proceeded to hunt down her family's killers and butcher them all. An impressive feat, considering there'd been six of them. She'd been pardoned during her trial due to the extenuating circumstances. They steered clear of her as much as possible after witnessing her staring at a wall for hours on end and mumbling under her breath. She'd proven to be as tough as nails though, completing all tasks without a word of complaint.

On the bright side, their two months of stalking through the woods, chasing people through fake urban environments, and intense physical fitness was drawing to a close. While they would still have daily runs, training, and weights, it would be more habitual practice than exhaustive. The rest of their course was due to begin the next day. They hadn't met their instructors yet, but they imagined that anyone would be better than Nolen. They were wrong.

OoOoOoO

"Alright piss pants, stand to attention," Nolen yelled. "Your time of rest and relaxation with me is over," he said while cracking a smile. "Your new instructor, Auror Dawlish, is going to be taking over for awhile with your lessons on combat and advanced magic."

Dawlish stepped forward with a scowl on his face as he glared at Harry. "So you think you lot have what it takes to become Aurors, do you?" he shouted as he walked up and down their line. "I've seen tougher shits in my toliet," he snarled, coming toe to toe with Harry to stare him in the face again. "We don't need celebrities here, Potter. This isn't some publicity stunt."

Harry stayed quiet, knowing saying anything would only invite punishment or ridicule. He couldn't resist a slightly raised eyebrow, however, at his comments. Killing Voldemort could hardly be construed as a publicity stunt.

"I'm here to instruct you in advanced magic and small tactics. A fruitless venture, or so I'm told by Nolen here. Some of you have survived through sheer dumb luck, while others have let better witches and wizards die in their place while they cower in the shadows," he said, glancing again at Harry.

Harry's blood began to burn as his comments struck a chord. _Who do you think you are? Where were you when we were fighting Voldemort?_ Harry wanted to ask. It was one thing to treat them like scum because they were recruits. It was another thing entirely to use their power as a platform to make that kind of accusation.

"I don't care about what you've done in the past or who you think you are. You're in my world now, and I am god," Dawlish screamed into their faces. His rant continued for about fifteen minutes, much of which, Harry blocked out. There was only so much stupidity and arrogance one could take.

The 'lessons' that Dawlish taught turned out to be fairly mid-level difficulty magic when compared to most of the material Harry, Ron, and Neville had been practicing regularly. They were always interlaced with long tirades either listing Dawlish's accomplishments or digs not so subtly aimed at Harry and his friends. He picked specifically on Neville quite a bit too, and Harry wondered if it had anything to do with his friend's elderly grandmother hexing the unfortunate Auror during the last war when he tried to kidnap her.

Dawlish had proven, while under Veritaserum, that his co-operation with the Death Eaters had been forced through a combination of the _I_ _mperius_ curse and threats to his family.

While Sven also managed the magic quite easily, Audrey seemed to be struggling. Dawlish didn't seem to care enough to correct her mistakes or teach her though as he drove them through their lessons, unwilling to slow their rapid pace and mercilessly ignoring her difficulties. Harry suspected she was on the verge of dropping back to the regular class of recruits when he approached her one evening after dinner as she headed back for their dormitory.

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" he asked, jogging up beside her.

She grunted in reply, unwilling to be drawn into a conversation. Harry plodded in silence next her for awhile before deciding to broach the topic.

"Look, I know you're struggling with some of the magic we're doing," he started as she continued to studiously ignore him. "If you want I could help you out?" he persisted.

She stopped and turned suddenly, confronting him as her brown hair tossed wildly in the wind. "Why do you want to help me? Why do you care?" Her eyes were as cold as ice, her tone angry.

Harry hadn't expected this kind of response. "We should all help each other out. We're all going to be Aurors one day, so we might as well try being on the same team."

"You think I care about becoming an Auror? You think this means anything to me?" she scolded, advancing on him. "You think I give a damn about the Ministry?" she asked, her voice rising to a yell as she shoved him in chest. "This is my shot at getting a license to hunt some of those bastards down. I don't give a fuck about being an Auror."

"You think that's what your family would want?" Harry asked quietly, refusing to rise to her bait.

"Don't you speak about my family like you know what they would want," she spat, her mouth twisting in anger. "They're rotting in the ground while sick fucks like the ones who killed them walk free. If it was up to me, I'd hunt down and kill the lot of them."

Harry knew he was skating on thin ice. He wanted to help her, but if he wasn't careful, she'd push him away before she had a reason to trust him. "Look, Audrey. I'm not trying to stop you. Those bastards have a lot to answer for. All I'm offering is to try and help you get through this quicker. Alright?"

She stared at him, fighting back tears as her breath misted the air between them. "Fine," she said nodding sharply, turning away quickly to hurry into the darkness.

Harry blew out a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he sensed someone watching him. He drew his wand and turned suddenly.

"Good job, mate," said Ron, emerging from the shadows behind him.

"Did the best you could," confirmed Neville as he too melded into view.

Harry started before putting his wand away again. "Bloody hell, you two are like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. I can barely take a shit without finding one of you behind me," he grumbled.

"Right, because we're going to let you run off after a psychotic woman who murdered six people without back-up," said Ron.

Harry could only laugh at his friends' loyalty and dedication. "Thanks, I guess. How'd you sneak up on us so well?"

"Honestly, Harry, did you even pay attention in our stealth and concealment lessons?" asked Neville. "We disillusioned ourselves as we left the mess hall and flanked you on either side."

"Well, I guess we know you two will pass that section with flying colours."

"Is she going to let you help her?" asked Neville, looking concerned. Harry knew he always had a soft spot for people suffering, and Audrey also happened to share his mother's name.

"I think so, but I'll have to take it slow. She's more skittish than a spooked Hippogriff."

"Maybe we can try and include her a bit?" suggested Neville thoughtfully.

"Worth a shot," said Ron agreeably. "What's the worst that could happen?"

The phrase went unanswered as they all imagined similar worst case scenarios with them being murdered in their beds.

OoOoOoO

The next morning Harry woke up even earlier than usual and went to Audrey's bed near a back corner of their almost deserted dormitory.

He hesitated, unsure of how to wake her up without looming over. The last thing he needed was for her to slit his throat because she thought he was an attacker. His caution proved well founded as she bolted upright with her wand drawn after sensing his presence.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I thought perhaps you'd like to practice a bit?" he asked hopefully.

She didn't answer, but she did get out of bed and began to dress quickly, which Harry took to be an affirmative. Harry blushed and tried to look away to preserve her modesty, but she didn't seem to care as she got out of her bed naked as the day she was born. She was beautiful, but Harry was determined not to look or take advantage of his fellow trainee.

Once she'd finished dressing, they bustled outside into the cold winter's morning and drew their wands. Harry made doubly sure that it was the Phoenix wand that he drew. He'd been very careful from the start to not reveal the existence of the Elder Wand as he had no doubts what would happen to him if someone ever did recognize the unique Wand for what it was. He had taken to only drawing it at night under the cover of his blankets to hold it. Each time he'd done it, it'd barely warmed to his touch, frustrated by its lack of use. He tried to assure it mentally that it would only be a short time until he could use it, but it was definitely unhappy with him.

Harry shook himself, willing himself to focus on the present as Audrey stood, watching him expectantly.

"From what I can tell you've been struggling a bit with _untransfiguration_ , is that right?"

She nodded in reply as she wiped her nose a bit. "I just scraped an 'A' in transfiguration when I was in Hogwarts. It's not really my cup of tea."

"Right, well, I think I can tell you where you were going wrong with _Reparifarge_. Your pronunciation is alright, but you seem to be jabbing your wand a bit to hard at it, like you're poking a stick. Try more of tapping motion with a slight thrust and make sure you focus your mind on making the object or creature disappear." He demonstrated as he spoke, showing her the proper form. He had her practice it a few times before he transfigured a stick into a sheep for her to practice on. Her success was limited to one out of every three tries, but it was a vast improvement when compared with her total failure to complete the task the day before. Throughout the practice though, her face was locked into a mask of concentration, barely smiling even when she succeeded.

"That's a good start for today," Harry said after she began to get it right roughly half the time. "Let's not wear ourselves out before the lessons even start."

She nodded again and relaxed slightly as they began to walk back towards the dormitory.

"Thank you," she mumbled quickly, unable to look him in the eye as she spoke. "I shouldn't have shouted at you yesterday, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help."

"It's alright," he answered lightly. "What are friends for?"

They continued back to the barracks in silence only to find Dawlish waiting for them at the door.

"There you two are," he snarled. "I've been looking for you. What have you been doing?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "No fraternization I hope?" he asked while leering at her, sounding like that was exactly what he was hoping for, much to Harry's mortification. "You know that's against the rules don't you? I could have you both kicked out." Audrey's hands had curled into fists as her eyes widened in fury.

"No, sir," answered Harry quickly, hoping to stop Audrey from doing something she'd regret. Or at least something that would get her kicked off the program, as he doubted she'd actually regret it. "I was just helping Audrey with a few spells."

"Ah," he said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, that will no longer be necessary, Potter," he sneered. "Audrey is being removed from your group as I feel she's just not up to scratch. She can't even complete a simple bit of untransfiguration _._ " He said the last word as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Before he could speak another word, Audrey had drawn her wand, transfigured a rock next them into a goat, and cast _Reparifarge_ perfectly. The goat disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving them staring at an enraged looking witch with a smoking wand.

"Well, nevermind then. Perhaps she just needed the proper moti-" He cut off as she pointed her wand at his forehead.

"Don't you dare suggest anything like that ever again unless you want to die," she growled, before storming off back inside.

Dawlish stood rooted to the spot for a minute, taken aback by her fury. Harry resisted the urge to laugh at the stricken look on his instructor's face and followed her inside before he could be chastised.

Audrey had withdrawn to her isolated corner of the room, and Harry gave her space to cool off. There was no sense in poking a bear when it was angry or, in this case, an enraged woman.

Ron and Neville looked at Harry curiously as he arrived. "What just happened?" Neville asked. "Dawlish was looking for you two."

"Long story short, don't mess with Audrey," said Harry with a smile before explaining what had transpired to the pair of them.

For the next few weeks and months lessons progressed as usual, or at least as normal as they could be when the person teaching you is a complete asshole. They continued to practice 'advanced magic,' which rarely ever taught them anything new but did allow them to hone their skills and work on their proficiency at the spells they had been working on in their own time.

Audrey had caught up in most of the subjects thanks to their morning training sessions together and even began to practice with Neville or Ron occasionally. Harry often caught Sven watching them during these practices and made a point of always inviting him over to join them. He rebuffed all attempts, however, merely grunting and turning away.

The SOP's which they'd covered were fairly straightforward, and the only time they had difficulty remembering them was after intense bouts of physical exercise. They continued to practice and study together, however, until they had them memorized backwards and forwards.

The only time that lessons were truly educational was when they were learning about small unit tactics and how effective they could be against undisciplined opponents. They practised these maneuvers often and had to clear houses of opponents, attack fortified positions, and try to take down groups of opposition. The dummies they used in the drills left a lot to be desired in some senses, as there was no real danger or opposition. They knew, however, that they'd have to eventually face real people in their final tests, so it was important to try and perfect the strategy.

Audrey and Sven worked well with them despite the communication barrier that often existed in their group. Sven had shown that he was actually quite skilled with his wand work, albeit slightly less accurate. What he lacked in accuracy though, he more than made up for in volume of fire as he was able to fire off dozens of spells in mere seconds. Audrey seemed to be his opposite and fired off far fewer spells than any of them but almost always hit her mark. They drilled relentlessly on the range, firing simple spells at moving targets that would change colour when hit. Dawlish took to watching them and scoffing at their efforts despite the fact that they generally hit all the targets in the allotted time limit. His jackassery drove them all even harder though, and Harry saw improvements in everyone's form when he was around.

Despite Dawlish's antics, they continued to work hard to master the basic skills that Aurors needed. Harry suspected that if they'd taken a full three years to complete training, their education and tasks would have been much more meticulous and instructive. Currently, their lessons felt rushed and hashed together, and while they were effective, they didn't encompass the full scope of the knowledge they would need while on the job.

It was stressful and hard, but they often found themselves enjoying the challenge. They missed the girls terribly though and continued to use their coins to contact the girls in the evenings, exchanging short messages about their days. It didn't feel adequate, but at least it was something, Harry lamented one evening as he lay in bed, cold and alone.

It was only in December that things began to get interesting again.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Authors Notes:

Right, so here's where I need your help. Yes, you specifically! I've been struggling with a fairly difficult decision about which character to involve in my story in a pretty important role. I've debated for awhile and I just can't seem to come to a decision so I thought, hey where would I find a fairly large group of people to survey that care about my story? You guessed it, right here. Reading my story. Genius isn't it? So the characters I'm currently debating between to fill the roll are…drumroll… Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Please pick the one you would most like to see again in the future. It won't be for a while though! In order to vote you will have to review and let me know! You have one week. Ready. Set. Go!

Next chapter will feature the first POV change :) and don't worry it's already been written and beta read. So as soon as the week is up and we have our votes I'll get started on the next section.

Anyone complaining the particular *scene* didn't go into enough detail... Initially I wrote more, before deciding that I really just didn't want to get into... all that. It's not the point of the story and in general I'd rather have it not be the reason people read this story. As to why it went down so well and wasn't super awkward like it is often for teenagers? Well it wasn't for me so I didn't write it that way. Look forward to seeing your votes though!


	7. Chapter 7- The Other Side Of The Coin

**Chapter 7: The Other Side Of The Coin**

Since Harry and the others had left, things had been hard. The house was much quieter with only the three girls in it, but they had made sure they kept busy. Harry had given Ginny a key to Snape's vault and registered her as a beneficiary of the account, much to her surprise. He'd been full of those recently. First with the Hallows, then the Vow, and then, of course, the Firebolt. Harry of old would have never made so many drastic decisions so quickly, she mused to herself. She idly fingered the dagger which she'd taken from the vault as she pondered her boyfriend's changes, picking at a miniscule speck of dust on the blade.

He was different now, and she still struggled to put her finger on exactly how. He was more confident in some ways and far more vulnerable in others. She'd essentially had to drag him kicking and screaming away from his guilty conscience on more than one occasion. On the other hand, he seemed more prone to laughter and was even quicker to smile and joke than ever before. They'd just begun to work out the balance in their relationship when reality had gone and messed everything up, she lamented with a sigh.

Hermione nudged her and gave her a small smile. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Ginny asked innocently, putting away the dagger in a small bag she carried with her at all times.

Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You know what. I can see it on your face when you're thinking about him. Worrying."

Ginny sighed, knowing her friend was right. "I can't help it sometimes. That boy manages to get in more scrapes than everyone in St. Mungo's combined."

"At least Ron and Neville are with him," said Luna airly behind her, reading a _Quibbler_ while laying on a couch. "I don't think either of them would let anything happen to him."

Ginny chuckled at that. "No I don't imagine anyone would be able to get through his loyal hound and faithful bear too quickly."

Kreacher walked into the room carrying afternoon tea for the girls without having even been called. Harry had given the house-elf very specific instructions about taking care of the girls while he was away, and Kreacher had taken his duties very seriously. He checked on them often and was unfailing polite, even to Hermione -a minor miracle to say the least.

"Kreacher has mail for you, mistresses," said the elf with a small bow to them as he proffered them the envelopes after handing out their tea and sandwiches.

"Oh! It's from Hogwarts," exclaimed Hermione, leaping out of her seat. "I think it must be our book lists. I've been waiting for this for weeks." She clutched the letter to her chest tightly.

Luna laughed as she watched her friend rip open the envelope eagerly. "Never change, Hermione."

Hermione's face, which moments before had been a picture of pure excitement, turned momentarily white as she read her letter.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ginny, concerned.

"Nothing," she said quickly, clutching the letter back to her chest guiltily as a flush began to creep up her face.

Ginny frowned at the obvious lie. "Hermione, if you went anymore red you'd be a lobster," she said honestly.

"Generally she does that when she's embarrassed about her success," said Luna dryly.

"What?" asked Hermione, turning an even brighter shade of red. "No I don't that's ridiculo- Hey! Give that back," she yelped, as Ginny plucked the letter neatly from her hands.

"Oh my," Ginny mumbled, quickly scanning the page.

"What is it?" asked Luna, sitting up on the couch.

"It seems we have the next Head Girl in our midst," said Ginny, handing back the letter to Hermione. "Congratulations Hermione! You've earned it."

"Suppose we shouldn't be surprised really," said Luna with a smile.

"But- but I can't accept this," complained Hermione. "I've been gone for a whole year and-"

"And everyone knows your bloody brilliant," interrupted Ginny, finishing her sentence. "It's okay Hermione, you deserve this. You're going to do a fantastic job and I know Harry and Ron will be so proud when they find out."

"She's right you know. You'll do a excellent job, Hermione," added Luna encouragingly.

Hermione still looked unconvinced. "You really think so?" she asked timidly.

"We know so," answered Luna and Ginny together, as they both moved to embrace their friend.

"I just hope I don't let everybody down," said Hermione, rubbing at the corner of her eyes after their group hug.

"Nonsense," said Ginny confidently. "Now let's see what the damage is going to be for those books." She and Luna both grabbed their respective envelopes and opened their own letters, albeit much more slowly than bookish friend.

"I've been made Quidditch captain," said Ginny with a smile.

"That's fantastic," exclaimed Hermione.

"It's been bloody ages since I even thought about Quidditch through," said Ginny somberly. "Feels strange to care about something so… trivial again doesn't it?"

"I know what you mean," said Luna earnestly. "It's been over a year since I've even thought of a Drilly-Wiggle."

Hermione and Ginny both let the moment pass without comment, the topics serious nature stopping them from asking what exactly a Dilly-Wiggle was.

"Looks like we have quite a bit to get though," said Ginny, glancing over her list while biting her lip. She'd have to go back to the Burrow and ask her parents for money. It killed her asking them, but she had no other choice at the moment.

Kreacher coughed respectfully. "Master mentioned that your lists would be arriving, and he has withdrawn funds for all of you to purchase your belongings for school."

"He didn't," said Ginny non-pulsed.

"He did indeed, Mistress Weasley. And he said if any of you tried to reject the money Kreacher was to punish himself most severely."

Ginny and Hermione both scowled, knowing Harry had backed them into a corner by using a threat which neither of them could ever let him follow through on.

"That man," Ginny said, shaking her head and smiling wryly despite herself.

"He's becoming quite the Slytherin," noted Luna as she turned her magazine to the side and squinting.

"That's one way of putting it," said Hermione with a snort. "He's being so sweet, but I wish he wouldn't feel the need to buy us so many things." Ginny noted how she wrung her hands, as she often did when she was stressed or worried about something.

"Perhaps he's just glad he has friends to even spend money on?" Luna suggested, looking a little vexed at her magazine as she continued to turn it this way and that.

Ginny hadn't thought of that before, and in a way, it made sense. Harry had always loved being able to help those around him, but he'd always been a bit more circumspect with his money. Perhaps losing some of the people close to him had changed his perspective in that regard?

"That's an interesting point, Luna," said Hermione with a furrowed brow, clearly thinking along the same lines as Ginny.

"When should we head to Diagon Alley then?" asked Ginny, trying to change the subject.

Hermione started to answer before pausing. "Do you think it's a good idea if we head there all alone?" she asked quietly.

Ginny huffed indignantly. "Come on, there's three of us, aren't there? I can duel, Luna's a Legilimency master, and you're the brightest witch our generation. I think we can handle ourselves quite well."

Her assertion was met by silence as Luna and Hermione glanced nervously at each other. "Hermione may be right, Ginny," Luna said slowly with a pained look. "There've been more attacks."

Ginny couldn't deny that. The articles in _The Prophet_ indicated that, if anything, the amount of attacks had increased. No one seemed to understand the Death Cult or their Death Eater leaders' aims. So far it seemed like they were just causing as much damage as possible and inciting fear, but there were rumours of more sinister motivations. Whatever the case, the death toll was rising, and despite Voldemort being gone, a pall still hung over the UK as the Cult hunted with relative impunity.

Diagon Alley had been especially targeted over the last few months even though the Ministry had stepped up patrols and increased security. The DC's always seemed to know when and where to strike. More businesses had closed and the economy of the wizarding world was suffering.

Ginny put on her most optimistic smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, I don't know how much more of being cooped up in this house I can take."

Kreacher bridled at the comment.

"No offense intended, Kreacher," she amended quickly. "It's just that I need some fresh air, new faces, and a bit of Christmas shopping." The house-elf relaxed, his pride assuaged.

"I guess you're right," said Hermione, biting her lip anxiously. "It would be rather nice. What do you think, Luna?"

"If you're both sure," said Luna cheerfully. "But shouldn't we at least ask someone to meet us?"

Ginny snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "I'll ask George. I'm sure he'll come with us." She ran off to owl him with Pig as they made plans for the next day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George had agreed to meet them outside Flourish and Blotts in the morning to escort them around Diagon Alley.

He was waiting for them with a friend as they apparated nearby.

"Angelina! So good to see you again," said Ginny, rushing over to them to embrace her friend. "It's been awhile."

She and Angelina had a special kind of kinship, as did most women who'd had to put up with Fred and George for any significant period of time. They'd also played on the Quidditch team together and been founding members of the DA.

"Good to see you too, and the rest of you," she said, returning the hug before waving at the others. "It's been far too long."

The last time they'd all seen each other had been at the Battle of Hogwarts after Fred had been killed. Not a pleasant memory for any of them. Apparently, she and George had been exchanging letters recently as he slowly got himself back on his feet. Angelina had been very supportive, and according to her parents, a romance had been brewing between the two. All of the Weasley's were quietly hoping that the budding relationship would continue to grow, but they tried to stay out of it.

"George mentioned he was meeting up with you lot, so I thought I'd tag along, if you don't mind?" she asked with a small grin at George.

"Not at all," said Luna with a shy smile. Ginny knew that Luna had always liked Angelina but was a bit intimidated by the confident and outspoken older girl.

"How're things back at the house?" asked Ginny. It'd been a week since she'd been home, and she often felt the need to check on her family after everything that had happened.

"Fine. Percy's a bit mopey though. He and Penelope had a falling out. Think they've broken up for good," said George with a frown and a shrug. The Weasley family had never been particularly close to Penelope, mainly because Percy had hardly ever brought her home. Ginny suspected it was because her 'Prefect' brother was probably terrified that they might tease embarrass him in front of his girlfriend, but it was also likely due to the fact that, for a large portion of the time they'd been dating, he'd been on bad terms with his family.

"That's a shame, I guess. I know how he felt about her."

"Right you are. Poor 'perfect prefect' has been in quite the tizz."

"Be nice, George," scolded his sister.

"I 'ear you, I 'ear you," he said with a grin and wink, indicating to his missing ear. "I'll have you know I've been 'perfectly' nice."

Ginny had to roll her eyes. Some things never changed.

"Do you mind if we head into Flourish and Blotts quickly?" interrupted Hermione with a ravenous glance at the bookshop.

They all laughed at her desperate facial expression. "It looks like a herd of hippogriffs couldn't stop you," said Angelina with a chuckle. "Don't let us get between you and your books."

Hermione needed no further encouragement and barged into the bookstore eagerly. They spent the next hour or so picking out their school books and chatting easily with George and Angelina. Ginny couldn't help but sneak glances at them out of the corner of her eye and smile as she saw them briefly holding hands. She was so happy that her brother was starting to get back to his old self again. Angelina seemed to be helping in that regard, as she joked around with the notorious prankster in a way that drew him out of his self-imposed shell.

Finally, they managed to drag Hermione away from the shelves and moved to pay. George thoughtfully started drawing his money pouch to cover them when Ginny stopped him.

"Harry's already given us money, thanks, George."

"He did, did he? And how did he get you lot to keep it?" " asked George with a smile, eying them all speculatively.

"He made Kreacher promise to punish himself if we didn't take it," said Hermione, glowering.

George whistled appreciatively in response. "Tricksy of him. I've got to admire that in a man. He certainly knows his audience. If it were me on the other hand, I might not have been so quick to let Kreacher off the hook."

Ginny punched his arm lightly. "I'll have you know that Kreacher's become a perfectly reformed character. Just wait until you see Sirius' old place. You'll hardly recognize it."

"Whose Kreacher?" asked Angelina in some confusion.

"Harry's barmy house-elf who used to be a right git when we had to stay at Sirius Black's house with the Order," answered George. "His lifelong goal is to have his head mounted on a plaque," he said nonchalantly, as if that explained anything.

"I think you'll be quite surprised with the changes once you come round though. Once the boys are back from Auror training, we'll have to have you both round for supper," said Ginny with a significant look at Angelina that George blushed at before coughing lightly.

"How's that going for them?" asked Angelina, trying to hide her own creeping flush.

George answered for them before they could respond. "There's no contact in or out for the first six months of training, or so I heard from an Auror in the shop the other day when I asked him about Harry. Since they're only going to be there six months, they're not allowing messages in or out."

The girls managed to keep straight faces, but their silence drew George's experienced prankster eye back onto them. "Hang on a bit. I smell a game afoot." He theatrically sniffed the air around them. "You're getting them messages somehow aren't you?" he asked incredulously. "Here I was thinking I was the last of the Weasley trouble-makers."

"Same method as usual really," said Luna removing one of their new coins. It'd been hard getting the magic right to display their messages correctly, but Hermione had enchanted them to act more like two way mirrors that one could write on rather than original system that required one coin to message many.

George laughed loudly, his lightened mood infectious. "Brilliant. I do love a bit of rule breaking now and then."

"Now and then?" asked Angelina, skeptically with a smile. "That's a bit of an understatement. Those coins of yours have certainly come in handy though, Hermione," she said, drawing her own fake coin from her pocket. "I still keep mine with me, just in case, and I know some of the others do too."

"I suppose it's like a badge of honour isn't it?" Luna asked. "We were all there for the beginning. The first resistance."

"I suppose you're right," answered Ginny as she also pulled out her old DA coin. She kept both of her coins in a special pouch against her side where they could easily be felt if one warmed up with a message.

They paid and left, heading towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, one of the few shops that remained open almost everyday. Although the joke hadn't remained completely unscathed by attacks, George had hired private security guards to remain on duty at all times which discouraged all but the most dedicated attackers. Many stores had been unable to stomach the outrageous price that the private security firms demanded and had been forced to close.

The cold grey atmosphere felt oppressive and quickly sucked up all former good cheer they'd had. Ginny shivered in the winter breeze as she looked around at all the boarded up shops. "This place feels like a ghost town," she said quietly as they walked down the deserted street. The town had a distinctly haunted feel to it that gave her chills up and down her spine and made her hair stand on end. It just felt wrong. A stray dog yapped pitifully from an alleyway but otherwise there was no other sound besides the wind rattling shutters nearby.

"You don't know the half of it," answered George with a frown. "Loads of places are going out of business. There's still a few main shops, obviously, like Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, and yours truly, who do alright, but the rest have shut down or are only open on weekends. It's not safe anymore. Ollivander's is only open on Sundays now, and then it's packed with people scrambling to get wands for the new year."

"How's Ollivander doing by the way, and where's the security everyone keeps talking about?" asked Luna, looking around sadly at all the closed shops.

"The old man's alright, still shaken though obviously. I think he's been struggling a bit trying to keep up with the demand. As for security, the Aurors do sweeps every few hours, but there's not enough of them to keep them here full time. It's not a real deterrent most of the time. That's why I had to hire some of my own security."

Luna nodded distractedly, still thinking about Ollivander.

"I was actually quite relieved when you asked if I'd meet up with you. I'd hate to think of you three walking around alone," George continued.

"We can handle ourselves," said Ginny, bristling at their implied helplessness.

"It's more just a matter of having someone else to watch your back," he said calmly. "Have you seen the latest articles about the killings in Wales?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "What's been happening?"

"Rumour is some muggle kids have gone missing. They don't think it's DC's cause it's not their style, but some of the bodies have turned up mauled."

Hermione gasped in shock. "You don't think it could be-"

"I think that's exactly who it could be," answered George darkly. "Greyback."

"How'd the bastard manage to get away? I thought they captured him?" asked Angelina angrily.

George sighed deeply. "Apparently, some poor sod from the hit wizard office didn't keep a close enough eye on him and he escaped in transit to Azkaban."

"You're joking," said Hermione in shock.

George just shook his head. "He paid for his mistake though and got his throat ripped out."

"That's horrible," said Hermione quietly as she whitened, thinking about how close she could have come to a similar fate at the Malfoy's mansion no doubt.

They walked in silence for a bit longer, fighting the cold, biting wind as they trudged through the dark ominous streets. They were only short distance from George's shop when they heard a distinct series of cracks behind them.

"Run!" shouted George as he barreled ahead towards the closest building, a boarded up potions shop. He blasted the door open as the first curses began to fly around them. Ginny left arm burned like fire as she was grazed by silvery jet that sent her sprawling inside right behind George. Luna and Hermione were only seconds behind them, but just as they neared the entrance Luna was clipped on the shoulder by a spell that sent her tumbling to the ground, just outside the door.

"Cover me," shouted George, diving back outside to get the unconscious Luna into safety. Ginny fought a wave of pain and drew her wand with her mercifully uninjured right arm. Hermione too had her wand out in a flash and began to return fire immediately from around the corner of the door, quickly taking out two of their attackers who were still out in the open.

George had managed to reach Luna, but was unable to drag her back to safety because of the amount of fire directed his way. He swore venomously and released a feral growl as he stood over the blonde witches unconscious body while he dodged and deflected curse after curse.

After seeing his predicament Angelina rushed outside back into the fray to help George, who was still struggling with her body. Together, they successfully managed to haul Luna inside behind some cover.

"Is she alright?" asked Angelina breathlessly, only now managing to draw her wand with a shaky hand.

"Think she's just stunned," George answered, still relatively calm as he listened with his good ear to her breathing. He revived her successfully on the first try, much to their relief. She was still a little woozy, but otherwise unharmed.

"Anyone see how many of them there are?" asked Ginny, only now taking a hesitant glance down at her bleeding left arm before attempting to wrap it.

"Ten or so, I think," answered Angelina nervously, ripping off a piece of her shirt to help wrap Ginny's arm after she noticed the younger girl struggling to do it herself.

"The nerve of these twats, attacking in broad daylight. Who do they think they are?" asked George with a shake of his head, watching the doorway angrily.

"I've got an idea," said Hermione, snapping her fingers and before turning around to dig in her bag. She soon pulled out her coin and began casting a spell before expertly manipulating the dials.

"Calling for backup I see," said Ginny with a smile as Angelina finished patching her up with the makeshift bandage. "Excellent. I'll send a patronus to Kingsley too." She had her mustang Patronus appear in a flash, before it dashed off carrying its message.

"Are they still out there?" asked Luna, struggling to her feet to try and peer out a boarded up window. A spell basted the window, sending splinters flying and Luna reeling backwards. Angelina pulled her back down to the floor as Ginny popped up to return fire at the cultists.

"I'll take that as a yes," George said mildly.

"I can see them moving around," called Ginny back as she ducked down behind the window ledge again. "Let's be ready to attack if anyone else shows up to help."

Sure enough, they didn't have long to wait as a crowd of people came storming around corner attacking the cultists from behind.

Their own group pelted out the potions shop and into the turned backs of the stunned and confused cultists, sandwiching their attackers between a hammer and an anvil. The cultists, realizing the skirmish was lost, began apparate away, but not before three more of their number had fallen. The street returned to a deathly silence as the last cracks of spells and curses died away.

"Everyone alright?" shouted Kingsley into the slowly clearing smoke. The only sound that could be heard was groaning from one of the cult members as he dragged himself along the street in a pathetic attempt to get away from them, staining the ground behind him with blood. His throat had been ripped open with a cutting charm, and it looked like he didn't have long for the world.

"We're good," shouted back George as he approached the other group with his wand still out. "Looks like we got some of the bastards," he said, giving the one body a kick. In total, five cultists had been taken down- two stunned, one being taken with the departing DC's, and two killed. One from the cutting charm and the other from another Auror's _Avada Kedavra_. Since the war, the use of unforgivables had been unbanned by the Ministry to help combat their opponents' willingness to resort to them on almost any occasion.

Members of the old DA gathered around their friends, giving them hugs and claps on the back. Almost all members were present with the exception of the boys, Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe. It seemed that most of the members still kept their coins, waiting for a call. Ginny was touched that so many people had kept theirs on them, ready to come to their friends' aide.

Kingsley had also brought about ten Aurors with him, so there was a fair crowd of people now congesting the normally quiet area.

"How'd your friends get here so quickly?" asked Kingsley as he approached them.

"Hermione's idea actually," answered Ginny. "We used some our old coins from when we started the DA at Hogwarts. Seems like a lot of people still carry them."

"Coins?" Kingsley asked with raised eyebrows.

"She put a Protean charm on them, so they heat up when you have a message."

Kingsley's eyebrows lifted even higher in surprise. "That's genius. It's a good way of reaching a group of people who are in different locations simultaneously. Would you mind making me some, Hermione?"

"Not at all," said Hermione with a small smile, flushing at the praise.

"Excellent. If you'll excuse me though, I have to take care of some business at the moment," he said, gesturing back over his shoulder at two of the cultists who were still alive, but unconscious. The Aurors had already cast numerous charms and spells over them, making sure they couldn't escape even if they did, somehow, wake up. Currently, they were being levitated in preparation for apparition.

"Gods below," muttered one of the Aurors nearby as he turned over one of the bodies. "What's on his face?" The statement captured the collective crowds attention, and they moved slowly towards him.

Ginny and the rest of them gathered around, curious about what he'd discovered.

"Looks like scars?" guessed Cho on Ginny's left.

"No," said George softly, "I think those are runes."

"He's right," said another Auror, leaning in for a closer inspection. "And it looks like he's got them all over his body." He pulled the dead man's shirt open a bit to show them what he meant. The entire torso was covered in swirling patterns and symbols which created a complex latticework over his body.

Ginny's stomach crawled at the sight. The cuts must have taken hours upon hours to make. Each rune expertly made with precise incisions. The person wouldn't have been able to move at all during the procedure in case they jolted the carver's hand. Each wound would have then had to heal normally to make sure it scarred correctly. The pain must have been unimaginable.

"Bloody hell," murmured Lee Jordan. "That must have hurt a bit. I wonder if it goes all the way down to his-"

A large intimidating Auror pushed his way through the crowd, interrupting Lee's musings. "Right you lot, this is something new. We need to quarantine the body. Please back off so we can do our work." The DA followed his instructions and reluctantly moved away from the corpse.

"We'd better send a patronus to the boys letting them know we're alright," said Luna suddenly. "Otherwise, I imagine they'll do something stupid once they see the message." She was more right than she knew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ron, and Neville were in the middle of a lesson with Dawlish as their coins began to burn. Harry stopped mid-incantation as he fought the urge to rip the warm coin from his pocket, to hell with the consequences. Neville and Ron and similarly frozen, clearly torn.

"Did I tell you to stop?" snapped Dawlish after noticing his three distracted students. "What the bloody-hell is the matter with you?"

They glanced at each other, unsure of how to continue. Harry nodded to them, and they continued to cast their spells. Sven and Audrey were giving them funny looks, similarly confused by the distraction.

"Sir, I just need to go to bathroom. I'll be right back," said Harry, already walking towards the door.

Dawlish's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Sit down, Potter. You can piss yourself for all I care. This isn't a lesson you can afford to miss," he hissed nastily.

In Harry's opinion, the lesson was exactly that, considering Dawlish hadn't taught him anything new since taking over their lessons. Harry was significantly more worried about why the girls had tried to contact them during the middle of the day than missing one of the older Auror's lessons. Especially since they'd specifically talked about avoiding communication during that time unless it was an emergency.

Harry sat back down and palmed the coin out of his pouch anyway. He'd be damned before he let down the people he loved because of an ass like Dawlish.

Harry read the message quickly before grabbing up his wand and bolting towards the door.

"On me, the girls are in trouble," he shouted over his shoulder as he ran. Neville and Ron pounced out of their seats and joined him as their classmates baffled looks and Dawlish's startled cries followed them out.

"What's going on, Harry?" puffed Neville in between breaths as they ran.

"The girls have been attacked in Diagon Alley. We have to get out of the anti-apparation zone here to get to them," he shouted back.

Ron and Neville redoubled their efforts upon hearing the news as they continued to run towards the boundaries marking the edge of the large training area. They continued at their reckless pace for close to five minutes before reaching the large fence they'd need to get past. Harry was preparing to blast it out of the way when Hermione's otter reached them.

Harry skidded to a halt causing Ron and Neville to crash into the back of him as the otter zoomed playfully around them.

Hermione's voice washed over them eerily as the otter began to speak. " _We're all alright. Kingsley and the DA helped us out of a tight spot. Don't do anything rash. We'll see you soon._ "

Harry blew out a sigh of relief as they all collapsed onto the ground, completely burnt out after their mad dash.

"That was too bloody close," said Ron as his chest heaved. Despite their improved fitness, they'd covered over two kilometers in their mad race to the fence.

They gathered themselves up after their quick rest and made their way wearily back to the classroom where they overheard Dawlish talking animatedly with Nolen and another Auror Harry thought he recognized.

"...that's what I'm telling you. I don't know where that bastard Potter went. He rushed out with his friends and didn't say where he was going. Bet he cracked under the pressure." Dawlish spat on the ground in distaste. "Serves him right, the arrogant brat." Harry had to clench his jaw in order to stop himself from hexing the man. He really was an insufferable prick.

"We've got to find him," replied the other Auror, whom Harry had thought looked familiar. "We can't have trainees disappearing, specially not the 'Boy-Who-Lived', without some questions being asked."

"Sorry, sir," said Harry contritely as they emerged back into the clearing. "We got a message that our friends were being attacked in Diagon Alley, and I didn't have time to explain to everyone."

The group of instructors had started slightly at their appearance but quickly pulled themselves together. The tall, sandy haired man recovered first. "I see, Mr. Potter, but we generally don't tolerate that kind of behavior," he said looking down his nose severely at them. "Would if you and your friends had stumbled into an ambush because you didn't take the time to check if the message was real? What if there'd been too many attackers and you'd had no back up because you didn't explain the situation?"

Harry paused, unable to answer, instead just choosing to nod. He couldn't refute the point and he was man enough to admit that.

"You've got to think of those sorts of things if you want to be an Auror. I understand that time can be of the essence, but you also can't help anyone if you're dead," the large man said clapping him on the shoulder.

"I understand, sir, and I'm sorry. I didn't think about it," mumbled Harry, feeling his face beginning to warm with shame.

"Are your friends alright though?" the man asked kindly, allowing his serious face to soften slightly.

Harry nodded in response. "We just heard from them. Kings- I mean, Minister Kingsley, was able to get to them in time with the help of some of our friends."

While Nolen had watched the interaction impassively, his eyes inscrutable, Dawlish's face had grown progressively more red. "Well, whipee for you," he snarled sarcastically. Harry was truly starting to loathe that man. If he hadn't been his instructor, he surely would have cursed the man by now.

"I'll have you out on your ear for this, Potter. You're already making a mockery of our training, and now you run off to do whatever the hell you want with your merry band of fuckwits. You think you can piss on everything we stand for just because you think you're special? Huh? You've got another thing coming," he growled, prodding Harry in the chest. "I'll mak-"

"Dawlish," barked the other Auror, stepping in front of him and effectively cutting off his tirade. "That's not for you to decide. Now, get back to teaching and do your job. Potter shouldn't have to question whether or not you'd listen to him about the attack."

Dawlish's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "But-"

"Shut it, I've got reports to make. I am curious though, Potter. How'd you get the message without a patronus?"

Harry blushed guiltily. "Uh, we sort of devised a method to send messages in case of emergency. We used it back at Hogwarts," he said removing one of their coins to show to the man. "Protean charm on it let's us change to words on it, and we have other coins that mirror it."

"Clever," he muttered, examining the coin before pocketing it. "We'll have to start checking recruits for this sort of thing. You two hand them over as well, and you won't get into anymore trouble than you're already in. I'll make sure of it." Neville and Ron quickly drew out their coins too and placed them in the man's outstretched hand.

Behind him, Dawlish spluttered in disbelief. "You can't honestly-"

The Auror held up his hand, forestalling any more arguments as he began to turn to leave. Harry watched gleefully as Dawlish was put in his place.

"Sorry, sir, what's your name?" Harry called after him.

He turned around with a lopsided grin. "Williamson. Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you last time, I was on the job."

It clicked then that Williamson had been one of the Aurors to escort him to Kingsley's office.

"Thank you, Auror Williamson, for all your help."

"Don't thank me yet, lad. You're not quite off the hook."

Harry shrugged, knowing at least that the circumstances of the situation would be explained by someone who didn't have it out for them.

Dawlish had stalked off with a glare, unwilling to continue the lesson much to their relief.

To one side, Sven and Audrey watched the entire ordeal passively. Unwilling to get embroiled but clearly amused by the proceedings.

Sven approached them slowly in the empty training area, looking as imposing as ever. He stopped a foot away and looked down at them seriously.

"Uh, is there something we can help you with, Sven?" asked Harry.

The blonde giant's face split into a toothy grin as he stepped forward and slapped Harry on the back. "Thank you for the show," he said in heavily accented and broken English. "Was funny watching small man who barks like dog learn his place."

"Sure thing, anytime," mumbled Harry back as the German swaggered off, chuckling to himself.

"Anyone know what that was about?" asked Harry, watching the man as Audrey walked up beside him.

"He's a strange bloke," answered Ron.

"I thought he was going to club us to death or something," admitted Neville with a nervous chuckle.

"No, I think he's just embarrassed about his English," commented Audrey as the boys turned to look at her.

"Maybe you're right," said Harry with a shrug.

"I'm glad your friends are alright though," she said looking at each of them in the eyes. "Do you know if they got the bastards who attacked them?"

"We're not sure yet. We haven't heard anything else," said Neville, slightly taken aback by the sheer intensity in the smaller woman's eyes.

She just nodded in response, her jaw clenched.

"I promise you'll be the first to know though when we find out," said Harry.

"I'll take your word on that," Audrey muttered before turning around and heading after Sven.

"Blimey," said Ron with a slight chuckle, "I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Guess that whole situation could have been a lot worse."

Harry laughed too as he blew out a breath, expelling some of his tension. "Agreed. Like Williamson said though, we're not out of the woods yet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls, George, and Angelina returned to the Burrow shortly after their ordeal. Shocked and slightly shaky after all the action, Molly had fussed about them, cried, and set them up in the lounge with steaming cups of tea. The warmth seeping into their cold hands had felt amazing.

Arthur had also left work early and run inside to check on his daughter and son after finding out about the attack. He embraced Ginny and George in a fierce hug as wept openly in relief.

"I'm so glad you're both alright," he said, pushing them back slightly to look more clearly into their faces. Ginny's wound luckily wasn't as serious as it had first appeared, and an Auror at the scene had healed it for her in a jiffy.

"It's all thanks to George really," said Ginny modestly. "He was the quickest to react out of all of us."

Arthur just squeezed his son's bicep in response and nodded to him, almost overwhelmed by the pride he felt.

"All that matters is that you're okay," he said, hugging them again before stepping back to wipe his eyes.

They spent the rest of the day together just appreciating being close to people who cared about them. Angelina's family, Xenophilius Lovegood, and many of the DA members joined them throughout the day as a show of support and solidarity. The rest of their school supplies were sent by owl after Arthur sent the lists to the relevant shops with the lists so they wouldn't need to do any more shopping for quite some time in Diagon Alley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The punishment for the boys, when it came, was at least relatively mild but highly unpleasant. Due to the circumstances surrounding their 'escape attempt,' as Dawlish referred to it, they weren't going to be expelled. Having one's loved ones and family attacked was classed as a valid reason for trying to leave. Harry also suspected that Dawlish had received quite a bollocking over the whole event, as he had been even surlier than usual over the last few days.

They'd been forced to dig latrine pits by hand,which were totally unnecessary, and complete a number of other unpleasant and equally pointless tasks. The worst though, had been the ungodly amount of physical fitness that Nolen put them through for three straight days with little to no sleep. They counted it a blessing though that they were even still on the course, and bore the brunt of their punishment silently.

Their coins had apparently caused quite a stir in the Auror office after Williamson and Kingsley had presented them, as they opened up new ideas for instantaneous widespread communication which had been impossible previously. While patronuses were useful, not everyone could cast a corporeal version, and they could only be sent to one person at a time. Something like the coin, however, could be easily copied and distributed widely for quick messages to a large group of people. Harry suspected that it was these revelations that had helped them get off relatively lightly.

Although they thought they'd seen Dawlish mad after escaping expulsion, they didn't realize how wrong they'd been right up until the moment Williamson walked into one of their classes again.

"What do you want?" Dawlish sneered at the younger Auror upon his arrival.

Williamson remained unflappable, despite his older co-worker's poor attitude. "Minister Kingsley has decided that due to unforeseen factors I should take over this groups lessons for the remainder of their time here."

Dawlish's face began to turn a dark shade of red. "Kingsley sent you. You? To try and replace me?" he roared incredulously. "Does he have his head up his ass? Mudbloods can't teach magic to save their lives. You hardly know how to wave your wand, boy. These are my students," he finished in a shouting crescendo.

"Didn't seem to like us much til' his job was the line, did he?" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Minister Kingsley said that you'd be doing him a personal favour by taking over teaching some of our normal recruits as he's not quite sure they're up to scratch," Williamson answered evenly, refusing to sink to Dawlish's level.

"Bullshit, I can see what this is plain and clear. Kingsley's trying to force me out onto the street," Dawlish shouted, slamming his palm down onto his desk.

"No one is trying to force you anywhere, Dawlish," he said tiredly. "You've been put in charge of organizing some of the training events later this year."

Dawlish looked incensed beyond reason, and his eyes had widened crazily as spittle flew from his mouth. "I'm not falling for your crap, you mudblood piece of shit."

"Fall for whatever you like," said Williamson with a little bit of anger finally. "I've got a signed order from the Minister himself. Now get out of my classroom before I have to throw you out." Harry thought Williamson looked quite ready and willing to follow through on his threat, not that any of them would have minded. In fact, they'd probably have to applaud him if he did.

Dawlish looked on the verge of drawing his wand as Williamson stared him down. If Harry had been a betting man, he knew who his money would be on in that duel. Between the dangerous looking young man and the older Auror well past his prime rumoured to have a spell damaged mind it would be a forgone conclusion. Clearly, Dawlish agreed with him, as he scowled at Williamson before storming towards the door, flipping his own table over in a tantrum on his way. Williamson watched Dawlish like a hawk as he made his exit, slamming the door behind with enough force to shake the windows.

"Well, that's over at least," he said mildly, turning back towards the fairly stunned class. "Let's move on shall we?"

Their lessons progressed at a much quicker rate as Williamson showed them more magic in one lesson than Dawlish had in a week. He proved to be a kind and patient teacher with Audrey who had shown herself to be quite talented when one took the time to explain to her what she'd been doing wrong previously. Under his tutelage, Harry felt like he finally had a teacher worth listening to again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the date that they left for Hogwarts drew closer, Ginny felt her excitement and anxiety growing in equal parts. In two weeks she was finally going back to school with her friends. Although she was eagerly anticipating seeing everyone, it was terrifying to think about all the faces that were going to be missing. People who'd been there with her for close to six years were gone. Snuffed out in one fell swoop at the Battle of Hogwarts or even muggleborn friends that had been hunted down by snatchers. Some of them were still missing.

There were also going to be quite a few more new teachers. Off the top of her head, she could count three or four positions that would need filling. Obviously there would be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but on top of this, they'd need new teachers for Transfiguration, Muggle studies, and Astronomy. Professor Sinistra had also been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by an unknown Death Eater.

On top of that was the added pressure of being Quidditch captain. She assumed they wouldn't have a full season, but it seemed that Professor Mcgonagall thought it wise to provide the student body with some normality and distractions. She'd have to draft a new team and figure out who was still alive to play.

First though, they'd be having Christmas. She imagined it would be a rather subdued affair without the boys there, but they'd all try to have a good time with their families. The Weasleys had kindly offered to host a Christmas lunch Hermione's parents in a bid to include what they suspected would be their future in-laws. It was still early days in Hermione and Ron's relationship, but after all they had been through together, no one could picture them breaking up easily. The Lovegoods had also been invited and Ginny was looking forward to having them all together again.

She did wonder if it would be at all awkward for Hermione to see Xenophilius again, considering the last time she'd spent time with him the man had tried to hand her over to Death Eaters. Despite his motivation being altruistic, it wasn't the sort of thing one just forgot overnight.

The meal was something to look forward to at the very least though. Ginny suspected that there wouldn't be nearly as many presents as usual though. After the fiasco in Diagon Alley, they'd had trouble getting her mother to let them out of the house. Finding presents was difficult when you had to do all your shopping via catalogue or through George rather than venturing into a store yourself. Ginny suspected that her mother would be dubious about letting them go there ever again even if Kingsley himself assigned a full company of Aurors to escort them.

It chafed her to be under her mother's thumb again after all the freedom she'd had while staying with Harry, but she could understand her mother's protectiveness after the attack. She'd lost two brothers and a son to dark wizards already and come close to losing another two of her children. She'd transformed from a mother hen into a mother bear almost overnight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Today's class we'll be covering something quite dark," said Williamson ominously, causing them to all straighten in their seats expectantly. "It's a necessary evil, and one I'm sure you're all familiar with, some more intimately than others." He looked at Harry knowingly as he said this.

He paused, allowing the tension to build. "I'm talking, of course, about the Unforgivable Curses."

If he'd been expecting a gasp of some kind, he was sorely disappointed as their group just looked back at him blankly. The only noticeable reaction was Neville's, who'd gone rather white and clenched his fists.

Undeterred, he continued. "How many of you have used any of the Unforgivables?" he asked curiously. Harry, Sven, and Audrey all raised their hands.

"Interesting," he said, glancing around the room, trying to judge how and why they'd each used the curses obviously. "Then this lesson is largely for you two," he said, indicating Ron and Neville.

"I'm sure you've both seen all three curses at this point, so I won't bother showing them to you. What I do want you to know though, is that in our line of work they're sometimes necessary. The people we're fighting won't ever hold back against you, and I don't want you to ever get killed because someone you stunned gets up behind you and blasts you into oblivion just because you were afraid to kill them. I'm also not saying you should use them every chance you get. Controlling someone's will, causing unspeakable pain, and taking a life should never be taken lightly," he said, looking at them all seriously.

"Each time you use one of these curses, your case is likely to be reviewed by the office of Magical Law Enforcement to check if it was appropriately used. If no one sees it, you won't be reviewed. Just because the use of them has been unbanned, it doesn't mean they're unregulated. My advice to you is that you don't get seen, but if you tell anyone that I ever said that, I'll deny it under oath or veritasium," he said with a small smile.

"The people we're fighting don't play by the rules, and we have to be prepared to enact the ultimate justice whatever the price. We're the last line between Death Eaters and our society. Don't forget that, and don't like one of them either. Enjoying their pain, their death, or your ultimate control over someone makes us as bad as they are. I can't draw the line for any of you, but I can warn you. Be careful." He looked into each of their eyes, holding their gaze until he was sure that they'd understood him. Harry couldn't help but notice that he'd looked at Audrey the longest, perhaps sensing some of the hatred that she'd admitted to Harry.

He continued teaching them the pronunciation of each Unforgivable Curse, the wand moments, and how to use the willpower they'd need to correctly cast any of the curses. Harry couldn't help but feel like they were children being given a gun to play with. Magic like this didn't feel like it belonged in a classroom. It was something that belonged in the dark, somewhere you could hide the dirtiness.

At the end of the lesson, Williamson asked Harry to stay behind. Ron and Neville glanced at each other and went to wait outside the door. Harry couldn't help but glance at the desk to the newspaper Williamson had there while he waited for the rest of class to file out.

 **Auror Argues Against Accusations**

 _The trial of former Head Auror, Gawain Robards, began to_ _day. H_ _eaded by none other than Elphias Doge, the newly appointed Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt has been in attendance along with many other highly ranked Ministry officials._

 _The high profile case has been an ongoing embarrassment for the Ministry, as one of their top crime fighting officials has been accused of the very crime he was supposed to be stopping. As of yet, Aurors have refused to comment on the case due to a gag order instituted by the Minister._

 _The public remains enthralled by the ongoing ca-_

Williamson's cough drew him out of the article he'd been quickly scanning. "Something interest you, Harry?"

"That Robards case, you think he's innocent, sir?" asked Harry.

Williamson sighed. "I think so. Poor bastard was just trying to run damage control in the department and stop the Death Eaters from killing everyone. He never really co-operated with them, just pretended to. Now he's getting strung up by the bastards who were co-operating."

"Do you think he'll go to Azkaban...sir?" Harry added hurriedly, having forgotten the formal honorific momentarily.

"Maybe, maybe not. He was the best damn Auror we had left though. It's a shame to see him going down like this. Anyway, that's not what I called you in for."

"Was there something I can do for you, sir?"

"No, Harry, I actually just thought I should tell you this before the news breaks tomorrow," he said with a another tired sigh. "I'm not sure how you feel about it, I know he was your classmate after all, but Draco Malfoy and his family have been captured."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note:

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Feedback has been amazing and I've been listening to what you've been saying so I went back and changed a few things that were bothering people. You can check out the rewritten chapters 1 and 5 respectively. Please please pleaseee keep it up. It really helps me to hear what people are thinking. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and our first real look at the Death Cult!

Dracos back, back again, tell a friend... No but seriously he's back. And will make his reappearance sometime in the next three chapters.

To Blaise or Nott? I ran this poll on a few forums plus this website and so far the response has been pretty split down the middle. I'm considering adding them as a duo at this point. Mix things up a bit.

As always a huge echoing shout out to the Betas, Hm-Weasley and Anne Camp aka Obiquiet.


	8. Chapter 8- Unforgivable

**Chapter 8: Unforgivable**

Harry's mind went blank. It was the last thing he'd been expecting. Of course, he'd known that it might happen someday, but now that the Malfoy's were in the Ministry's hands, he knew that they'd most likely be sentenced to Azkaban. He was tempted to let them rot there. After all they'd done, they deserved no less, despite what Narcissa had done in the forest. But he couldn't let them rot, could he? It was a question for later.

Williamson was still watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh… Fine, Auror Williamson. Thank you, sir. For telling me. I've just got some things to think about."

Williamson nodded sympathetically. "I understand, lad, but part of the reason I told you is that they are expecting you to testify against them. Draco specifically. You were on the tower that night that Dumbledore was killed, and I know that he's going to be charged with Dumbledore's, Katie Bell's, and Ron's attempted murders and also accessory to Dumbledore's actual murder. On top of that, they're being tried for treason, inciting violence, casting unforgivable curses, and of course, of being Death Eaters. You're the only witness that connects them all, but Professor Slughorn and Madam Rosmerta will also be there to 're claiming that they deserted You-Know-Who at the last second and all of that nonsense, obviously. Narcissa even had the balls to claim she saved your life," he said with a laugh.

Harry didn't join him, and his laughter died off as he looked at Harry's face. "Shit. She did, didn't she?" he asked, stunned.

Harry just nodded, now feeling more wretched and torn than ever. His testimony was going to make up the foundation of the case. "How were they captured?" he asked instead, avoiding speaking about it.

"An Auror by the name of Gerald Noe tracked them down at one of their old hunting lodges in Wales, apparently. Caught them with only one wand between the lot of them, and he had about five or six lads from the hit wizard squad for backup. Good thing for him too, I'd imagine," said Williamson with a scowl.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, confused by Williamson's apparent anger.

"Noe's a pencil pusher; he's got no head for action. Sure, he passed his tests alright, but only just, and that's because his dad was an Auror. He's a windbag and an asshole. He uses both of those skills to great effect and spends most of his time puffing on about how great he is. Bringing in a Death Eater or two is only going to give him a bigger head. Only reason he even found them was because he went through some of their old tax records and found the property listing under one of the Malfoy's hidden holding companies," said Williamson with a disapproving frown. "He's reasonably intelligent I guess, but completely unbearable to be around.

"Where was he during the war?"

"Hiding probably," said Williamson with a sneer. "He's a pureblood and wouldn't have stood up against Voldemort or the Death Eaters, but he was still convinced that they would come after him for somebody he arrested years ago."

"Would they have?"

"I doubt it. The boy he arrested was only a Death Eater's second cousin who was picked up for shoplifting. To hear him tell it, the lad was the next Dark Lord in the making before he brought him down. He often fails to mention the fact that the boy was sixteen and let off with a warning," he said, rolling his eyes. "He'd have probably been promoted, if he stuck around, for being such an almighty ass."

"What about you? Where were you during all this?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Me? Well, as a muggleborn, I got the hell out of the Ministry the day Scrimgeour was killed, and I only just escaped myself. I'd only been sworn in as an Auror for just over a year at that point."

"Wait, were you at Hogwarts while I was?" Harry asked, trying to work out the math.

"I was actually," he said with a small grin. "You wouldn't have noticed me though, as quiet and scrawny as I was at the time. I did see you the day Voldemort came back though. I was the first one to tell old Fudge I'd seen him. Was my first week on the job that."

"That was you?" asked Harry incredulously. "You had a pony tail?"

Williamson just shrugged and gave him a small grin. "What can I say, the ladies like long hair."

"What house were you in?" Harry asked, perturbed he'd probably been walking the halls at the same time as his instructor and he hadn't recognized him.

"Hufflepuff, five years above you. You can hardly be expected to remember me, that was a long time ago."

"Where'd you go after you left the Ministry?"

"I went to ground with a few other lads who'd been in school with me, and we tried hitting snatcher groups as often as we could to free people. Didn't often run into Death Eaters, but when we did, it didn't go well for us," he said with a sad smile.

Harry was surprised that the young Auror had opened up to him, but he was genuinely interested in his story. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"A story for another time perhaps," said Williamson, standing suddenly. "Best get back to your friends before they come barging in here."

Harry left the room conflicted about the future as joined Ron and Neville waiting outside.

"What'd he have to say, Harry?" Ron asked eagerly. "Was it about more dark magic or something?"

"No, nothing like that," said Harry with a sigh. "The Malfoys have been captured."

"We got the bastards?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a witness for the trial. But-" Harry started, but his words were cut off as Ron began celebrating.

"YES!" he shouted as he began to fist pump. Harry and Neville couldn't help but laugh at his antics as he danced around.

"I can't wait to see the look on those git's faces in trial. 'Just wait till my father hears of this,'" he said gleefully, mimicking their old nemesis. Harry had no doubt that Arthur Weasley would be similarly thrilled with the news.

"Ron, I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Harry admitted anxiously, knowing the reaction he was going to get.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do? You're going to nail the bastards for being Death Eater scum, of course," said his friend as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But his mum saved my li-"

Ron interrupted him before he could finish. "He and his mates tried to kill us in the Room of Requirement, and we went back and rescued them. You don't owe the Malfoys anything," he said vehemently.

"Ron, it's not your call," interjected Neville on his behalf. "Harry's got to make up his own mind. I didn't like Malfoy either, and he is a slimy little prat, but we're not the ones who'll be sentencing him and his family to life in prison."

Harry nodded thankfully to Neville as Ron looked rather like he wanted to be sick. "I suppose you're right," he admitted finally. "I still hate that ferrety bastard though," he muttered.

"I still have to make my mind up about what I'm going to say though," said Harry with a sigh. "Bloody Malfoys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny spat out her pumpkin juice all over the breakfast table and began coughing violently as she read _The Prophet_ headline on the table in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione anxiously as she jumped up to pat Ginny on the back.

Ginny, who was still partially incapacitated by her sputtering, gestured towards the splattered newspaper. Hermione picked up the wet paper gingerly before gasping herself. They now had the attention of the majority of the Weasley family.

"What is it?" asked Molly nervously. "Has something happened? Who's died?"

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief. "The Malfoys have been captured."

Arthur, who'd been the process of making a pot of coffee, dropped it to the floor where it smashed, covering the area in boiling hot liquid.

"What?" he said sharply as he shuffled away from the wreckage. "The Malfoys? Captured?"

Ginny, who'd finally managed to get her breath back, just nodded.

"Bless my soul," he said softly, looking dumbfounded. "You're quite sure they've got him? Lucius, I mean?" he asked again while reaching tentatively towards the newspaper as if afraid it would disappear. Which wasn't as bad of an assumption as it first appeared, considering he'd had Fred and George play elaborate practical jokes on him for years.

 **Death Eaters Captured**

 **Malcontent Malfoys Manacled**

 _The Malfoys, followers of the late You-Know-Who, were captured in Wales by a task force of Aurors. Lucius, Narcissa, and their son Draco, all previously respected and prominent members of society, were found in a remote hunting lodge yesterday. They had close ties with many in the Ministry, including the former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. After You-Know-Who's returned to power though, the Malfoys immediately re-joined his ranks. Many may remember that Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned in Azkaban last year for his connection to the Dark Lord. Gerald Noe, the Auror in charge of the task force that captured the Malfoys, had this to say on the matter._

" _I just followed my nose like I always do. It led me straight to them. The great Mad-Eye Moody himself taught me and he was the greatest Auror that ever lived. I suppose someone's got to take up the mantle now that he's gone. They had two Death Eaters at the location, and they put up quite a fight, but they were no match for me and my lads. Just leave the Death Cult to us, and we should have them all mopped up in a month or two even if we have to take them down one by one."_

 _Other independent sources claim that the Malfoys were in quite poor health and malnourished at the time of their capture. There is even some conjecture that they only had one wand between them, but that there's been no confirmation about this from Noe or his task force. Their trial date has been set for the 27th of December._

 _The hunt for the rest of the Death Eaters and the new mysterious Death Cult continue. If you see anything suspicious, contact the Auror Department immediately. We urge our readers to stay safe and vigilant._

Arthur's eyes scanned the page as a grin began slowly spreading across his face until he looked quite like the cat who'd caught the canary.

"George!" he roared, rushing to the stairs and calling for his son.

"What is it, Dad?" George's voice echoed back down.

"Bring down some firewhiskey," he shouted back.

"What? It sounded like you said-"

"You heard me, bring the firewhiskey." Mr. Weasley was practically bouncing off the walls of the kitchen as a did a little jig around the table.

"Stop it, dear. You're making a fool of yourself," his wife scolded, although she hadn't managed to hide her grin.

"This is the happiest day of my life, Molly," he said, doing another hop, skip, and a jump. "Nothing could ruin it."

"I thought our wedding was the happiest day of your life?" his wife asked as she raised an eyebrow and a small smile.

"Of course, dear, of course," said Arthur quickly with a little stumble. "But this is perhaps a close second," he said, taking her hand and sweeping her into his impromptu dance around the kitchen as Percy, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and a bemused George laughed uproariously.

"What in the seven hells is going on here?" asked George, standing on the bottom of the stairs and watching the scene unfold in total bewilderment.

"Language, George," his mother chided breathlessly as Arthur put her into a spin before dipping her back and kissing her.

"Steady on there," he said to his parents. "We don't want to watch you make the next Weasley."

Ginny decided to take pity on her confused older brother and fill him in. "Dad's just excited because the Malfoys have been captured."

"Well, why didn't you bloody say so?" said George with a booming laugh. "That does call for a celebration." He summoned glasses for himself and his father as they poured the firewhiskey he'd brought down. They toasted to the Malfoy's misfortune at nine in the morning on a Sunday. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her father and brother so happy.

The day only got better as, later that afternoon, Arthur received a letter from the Minister himself, promoting him to head of the department.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry lay in bed that evening waiting for sleep to take him. He'd been up for quite awhile already, listening enviously to the soft snores of his fellow cadets. Any time that he began to drift to sleep though, thoughts about the Malfoys dragged him back. He had no idea what he was going to say in their trial. As the star witness, he knew it'd be expected that he would essentially condemn them to prison. They deserved it and worse, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do. Could he honestly send people to live in the hellish conditions of Azkaban?

Tired of his musings and fed up with his insomnia, he quietly slid out of his bed so as to not wake anyone. His bare feet made no noise on the cold, hard ground as he dropped silently from his top bunk. He dressed quickly before creeping between his sleeping friends towards the door. Despite bundling himself up in multiple layers to try stave off the biting wind that the Scottish countryside was prone to at this time of year, it still tore through the small gaps in his clothing. His breath fogged the air around him, and he began to dearly wish he had a broom to fly on as his shoes became sodden with mud and muck only a few steps out the door. It'd been a wet winter already, and they weren't even halfway through.

The dreary morning light gave the surrounding highlands an unearthly feel as the mountains loomed over him. He felt more than saw a presence behind him as the back of his neck began to prickle. He surreptitiously drew his wand and continued as if he hadn't noticed.

Moving over the next hill, he pretended to stumble and turned with a sudden roll to the side as he raised his wand at his unknown assailant.

"Easy, Potter, it's just me," said Audrey, raising her hands to show she was unharmed. "Here I was thinking I was the jumpy one."

"What were you doing following me?" asked Harry, wand still extended.

She shrugged noncommittally. "I couldn't sleep, wanted to see where you were going."

"Does everyone feel the need to follow me around without telling me they're there?" he growled. She shrugged in response, unabashed.

"It's a good way to end up getting cursed," said Harry tightly, lowering his wand. "For all I know, you could have been Dawlish coming to get revenge."

"Fat chance of that. I doubt that coward would come within a mile of you if he could help it."

Harry grunted in amusement. "Come on then, let's go for a walk."

"To where?"

"To nowhere, that's the point."

She trudged along next to him for some time in a companionable silence.

"Why'd you help me with the magic?" she asked suddenly.

"Because I could," he said wearily. "Is that so hard to believe?"

She snorted in response. "Honestly? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because no one does anything for free."

"Course they do," scoffed Harry.

"Dawlish offered to 'help me' if I was willing to get on my back for him."

"What? He didn't try and force you did he?" Harry exclaimed, rounding on her incredulously. He felt his rage begin to build as he reached for the Elder Wand. It hummed in response in it's holster, ready to be wielded by its master. "If he did-"

"No," she said sharply, cutting him off.

"Good," he sighed in relief, his anger dampening slightly. He could feel the wands disappointment, despite the fact it wasn't actually touching his arm. "I can't believe he tried to do that though. He should know better, the scum. He's supposed to be an instructor and an Auror."

"Doesn't make him a good man," she said with another shrug. "Why do you think that's what he thought when he found out you were helping me? That's the way the world works, Harry. Everybody wants something in return."

"You should've told me. I would've hexed the bastard then and there."

"And gotten us both kicked out of the program no doubt," she said with a small grin. "No, it's my fight."

Harry grimaced, wishing he could fix the situation but seeing no way to do so. They continued to plod along the trail together, heading back towards the dormitory.

"Audrey, promise me that if he tries something again you'll tell one of us, alright?" Harry asked.

She stiffened in response. "I can take care of myself, Potter."

"Doesn't mean you can't have friends watching your back," he persisted.

She relaxed slightly, her blue eyes softening a touch. "Alright," she relented, "but only if he gets out of hand."

They returned to the dorm and crawled back into their respective beds until the lights came on again for their morning exercise. It was two days before Christmas, and everyone's spirits were quite low. It had been exceptionally cold recently, and they'd all picked up colds despite taking copious amounts of pepper up potions.

After a particularly taxing DADA lesson, Williamson gathered them in a huddle against the howling wind and driving rain. They'd lost feeling in their fingers hours ago as they'd crawled through mud in the downpour. Williamson had had them run a gauntlet of obstacle courses while firing at targets moving targeting and avoiding stinging jinxes.

Although he'd proven to be as tough a task master as Nolen ever was, he'd certainly been a lot nicer to them. He spewed constant encouragement and advice through each course, berating and praising them in equal measure over the deafening storm. It pushed them to their limits, but despite their exhaustion, Harry had to admit though that their fitness had improved immensely. Not mention that they were now able to regularly hit targets at a dead run, non verbally, while out of breath and diving for cover.

While their own preparations and lessons had increased their magical reserves and overall skill, Auror training had hardened their bodies and minds. Their instincts were being constantly honed to give them a fine fighting edge. They had just over a month to go in their training, and their tests were approaching swiftly. They'd need to be on the top of their game in order to pass as there were sure to be some surprises in store for them.

Williamson clapped his hands together, bringing their focus back on him. "Right, you miserable lot. You've been here for over four months now with little to no contact with the outside world. We generally don't run this sort of program, as many of you may know because our usual training regimen is quite different. We generally have more of a mentorship with one-on-one training and less stringent rules, but due to the circumstances, this is how the program's been designed. We need boots on the ground."

They all listened to him impassively, unmoved by his statement as they stood shivering in the cold. "We've been working you hard. Harder than just about any single Auror's training has ever been because we've condensed roughly three years of study and practice into six months. I won't lie to you, you're still pretty rough around the edges, but you'll get the job done, and that's what's important right now."

"However," he said pausing, causing them all to stand straighter, "the big man upstairs has seen fit to give you a bit of R&R. You're being sent home tomorrow. You'll have a short holiday from Christmas Eve until after New Years, so enjoy your break with your families." Harry, Ron, and Neville all cheered while Audrey and Sven remained noticeably quiet as the rain whipped around them.

The boys' shouts drifted away abruptly, swallowed by the storm, upon noticing their fellow trainees' stoic reaction.

"Well," said Williamson awkwardly, also noticing the lack of united celebration, "back to the barracks, you lot. Hit the showers, and then meet me in the mess hall. Potter, on me for a second."

Everyone else walked away as Harry stood stock still in the pouring rain while Williamson waited till they were out of earshot. "I've been asked to give you this," he said, pulling out a letter from somewhere in his robes. Luckily, it had been spelled against the weather and rain dropped off it like water from a duck's back.

Harry fumbled with thick numb fingers to open it. The parchment felt thick and heavy- it screamed 'official'. He read quickly as large drops fell onto the waxed page.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _You have been summoned by The Wizengamot to testify against the following accused:_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _They are being prosecuted for the following charges:_

 _Being Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord_

 _Treason_

 _Escape from Azkaban_

 _The attempted murder of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Katie Bell_

 _Accessory to the murder of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

 _The casting of an Unforgivable Curse on Martha Rosmerta_

 _The trial will take place on Level 2 of the Ministry of Magic at 10:00 AM on the 27th of December with a full Wizengamot. Please arrive at 9:00 AM. If convicted, the accused face life imprisonment in Azkaban._

 _Regards,_

 _Elphias Doge, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Harry blew out a deep breath that fogged the cold air around him. "Right, thanks, Williamson." He turned away and began to walk to catch up with his friends.

"Sure thing, lad," Williamson called after him.

He turned back as a question struck him. "Is this the reason we're getting this holiday?"

"I can't answer that in an official capacity," said Williamson with a grim smile. The answer as much as confirmed his suspicions as he plodded his way back to the showers, trying not to dwell on the Malfoys' fate.

After getting cleaned up, Williamson explained in detail how they could advance under attack with adequate suppressive fire and other small unit tactics. Harry clung to his mug of tea, willing the warmth back into his hands as he felt his eyelids begin to droop during the later hours of their session. Williamson dismissed them shortly thereafter to their barracks where they fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry awoke early, as had become his habit. He lay silently in his bunk, staring into the darkness as he pondered Audrey and Sven's responses to Williamson announcement. It was obvious that Audrey didn't have any family to return to, but Harry was unsure whether Sven did either. The blonde German man rarely said anything, and he'd never mentioned anyone back home. " _Perhaps we ought to invite them to spend Christmas with us_ ," he mused to himself.

He slid out of bed with a plan as he crept towards Ron and Neville's respective bunks. He cast _muffliato_ silently towards the other side of the room as he woke the two of them and had a quiet discussion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Well, isn't this going to be a miserable Christmas_ , thought Ginny idly, holding a newspaper and watching her mother and father decorate their Christmas tree. George and Charlie sat close by playing chess while Bill and Percy talked quietly in the corner. Bill was obviously still trying to distract and console his younger brother who was still taking the hit of losing his girlfriend hard. Fleur had taken it upon herself to give the boys some space and make them all some mulled wine which, to be fair, had been delicious.

Ginny had made peace with the fact that Fleur was going to be in their lives and had even come to like the French witch a bit more after seeing the way she'd cared for Bill after he'd been attacked by Greyback. Thinking about the Werewolf gave her a small chill up her spine. She'd seen what he'd done to Lavender Brown during the Battle of Hogwarts, and it was terrifying. To know that the monster was now on the loose and killing again was sickening. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she tried to concentrate on the article in front of her.

 **Relieved Robards Released**

 _Former Head of the Auror Department, Gawain Robards, was released today after a lengthy trial over his involvement and possible collusion with Death Eaters during the Ministry's occupation. The_ _Wizengamot found him innocent of all charges, but the embattled Auror still finds himself disgraced after having resigned from his position of power in the Ministry. When questioned, Mr. Robards refused to comment on the trial and gave our reporters the slip. Despite rampant speculation, his future remains uncertain._

 _Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say on the matter. "I can't comment too much on individual cases, especially those in which I took part, but I believe that justice was done today." When asked about Robards future though, the Minister was tightlipped._

 _Others in the department, however, may feel differently. An unnamed Auror in the department had this to say about the case. "I wasn't particularly sad to see the back of him. Unlike me and some of the other lads, Robards stayed put in the Ministry while You-Know-Who had control. I'm not saying he's a sympathizer, but it's fishy, isn't it? Can't go trusting a man like that to watch your back."_

 _Will Robards return as department head? Will he retire? No one is certain, but we here at the_ Prophet _will keep you informed._

It seemed that the universe was conspiring against her concentration, though, as her thoughts drifted to Harry at the mention of Aurors.

Things just didn't feel complete though without Ron and Harry around. Even Hermione and Luna had gone home to celebrate with their own families. Although she tried not to worry about them, she often wondered how the boys were doing in Auror training. Would Harry still feel the same about her after not seeing her for six months?

 _Of course, he will, you idiot,_ she berated herself internally. _You just had sex with him after all._ That thought bought a warm glow to her cheeks as she relived the moment, imagining Harry above her again.

"Ginny," called her mother loudly across the room, causing her to jump. "Can you hand me the ornament you made last year?" she said, indicating to a box of baubles near to where Ginny was sitting.

"Yes, Mum," she said quickly, trying to cover her guilty blush as she rummaged through the box for the green metallic bauble she'd made. It was purely coincidence of course that it was the same colour as Harry's eyes. She found it and brought it to her mother, who stood balanced precariously on a chair to reach the upper levels of their giant tree.

"You look flushed, dear. Are you sure you're quite alright?" she asked, looking concernedly down at her daughter as she took the decoration.

"I'm fine, Mum. I promise," she said, trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

Her mother frowned in response but nodded as she turned back to her task. "Tell me if you need some potion for your fever, and it'll sort you out in a hurry."

"I swear, Mum, I'm alr-" She stopped midsentence as she caught a glimpse of something outside the window. It had almost looked like. No, it couldn't be.

The back door opened quietly with a distinct click that caused her to whirl towards the door.

"Ginny, I'm quite sure you're-" Her mother's words were lost as Harry and Ron emerged from the kitchen, grinning like a pair of schoolboys who'd pulled a prank.

"Harry! Ron!" she shouted, startling everyone and flinging herself towards them.

got the largest shock of all and began to fall off the chair.

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ cast Ron quickly, drawing his wand and surprising them all with his speed. His mother stopped her descent inches above the floor as everyone else sat stunned around the living room.

"Blimey," said Charlie with a laugh and a shake of his head as he helped his mother to her feet. "You two sure know how to make an entrance."

Ginny had enveloped both of them in a tight hug, which the rest of the family quickly copied.

"How are you boys here though?" Arthur asked bemusedly as he too helped his flustered wife to her feet.

"We got a holiday," said Ron with a smile. "We're here till New Years."

"Excellent," said Bill with a wolfish grin, "now I finally get a rematch."

They all said their greetings and settled down with their own cups of mulled wine as the Weasleys gathered around their surprise guests to find out about how Auror training had been going. The boys were equally curious to hear about the attack on Diagon Alley, as they'd only received the barest details from Williamson.

Harry had hardly taken his eyes off Ginny since he arrived and seemed to struggle to focus on anything else. It made Ginny blush to think that she could have such an affect on him.

"Alright, alright," said Arthur after the third story of the evening. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for stories while the boys are here. Let's not wear them out before they've had a chance to breathe.

Harry beamed at the man thankfully while Ron looked slightly crestfallen. Ginny assumed it was because he'd been rather enjoying being the center of attention.

"Before I forget," said Ron quickly, "would you mind if two of the people training with us joined us for Christmas lunch tomorrow? It's just they don't have any family, and we thought it'd be nice if they had someplace to go."

All eyes turned to the Weasley matriarch for her decision. She blinked, slightly shocked by how thoughtful her son had become. "Of course, dear, everyone should have a place to go on Christmas. Now, help us with the tree; we haven't put up your ornament yet."

Ron smiled in response, already knowing what her answer was going to be. He had, after all, already invited them after agreeing to Harry's plan wholeheartedly. Everyone joined in on helping Arthur and Molly finishing the decoration as Harry cuddled up next to Ginny on the couch.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear quietly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How much?" she asked teasingly with a small smile.

"I'll have to show you later," he said grinning back naughtily. She could feel her anticipation rising at the thought of what she was going to do to him once they got a moment alone. It was only a question of how she would get to him into her room without her parents finding out. No matter, they could deal with that later.

They hopped off the couch reluctantly to help with the Christmas decorations as they were joined in with the festivities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed and Ron had snuck off to see Hermione at her house, Harry crept down the stairs as quietly as he could towards Ginny's room. Unfortunately, it was next to her parents' room, so they'd have to be extra quiet. She'd given him instructions to come down later once he was sure he could safely get away, and he wasn't about to disagree with her orders after five longs months apart.

The stairs creaked dangerously beneath him as he paused to collect himself. _Shit_. _So much for all my supposed stealth skills_ , he scolded himself internally. Another creak further down the stairs caused him to silently draw his wand and cast a disillusionment enchantment over himself as he waited to see who it was.

Arthur's head peaked up over the stairs as he appeared carrying two glasses of milk. He paused too, glancing directly where Harry was and then to Ginny's door. He shook his head before moving off down the hall, humming quietly to himself as he opened the door to his room. Harry held his breath waiting for the moment to pass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur had always had trouble sleeping and had taken to working on projects late into the night. He always liked to bring two glasses of warmed milk for himself and Molly whenever he did it though, as he knew she'd wake up when he came in. She was, after all, quite a light sleeper. It had proven to be a great time to talk about things over the years, and make a few of their children if he was honest, but he thoroughly enjoyed that time of the night.

He'd been on his way up when he'd heard a sound further up the stairs. Having Fred and George for sons had constantly made him aware of the slightest noise in the night as it often told of impending disaster. It was difficult to distinguish their noises though from the ghoul in the attic, who occasionally banged things around. Arthur just didn't have the heart to get rid of the poor thing after all its years up there, and it had become a part of the Burrow in an odd sort of way.

Despite this, the sound coming from further up the stairs alarmed him because he now knew that Harry was home. He loved him like a son, but god forbid he should have to catch the boy sneaking into Ginny's bedroom. He knew what it was like to be young, as he and Molly had played the same game in their early years, but it would be awkward to say the least.

As he peered over the last step into the landing, he was relieved to see nothing. _All is as it should be_ , he thought contentedly as strolled down the hallway to his room humming a Christmas tune he'd heard on the wireless earlier.

He opened the door and slipped inside to find Molly already up waiting for him.

"Hello, dear," he said quietly as he handed her the glass of milk.

"I thought I heard a noise, out on the stairs," she said perturbed.

"Oh, you did, did you?" he asked cautiously. Her mind had obviously moved along a similar train as his.

"Perhaps I ought to check on Ginny," she said quietly, starting to get up and put on her dressing gown."

"Now now, Mollywobbles, I don't think that's quite necessary."

She looked indignantly at her husband. "Why not? You don't know what she could be doing in there."

"I think we both know what she could be doing if she's anything like you," said Arthur with a small smile.

"Arthur," she scolded, trying not to blush in embarrassment. "That was years ago, and you can hardly compare the sit-"

"I can because it was exactly the same as their situation. She's an adult now, dear. We can hardly barge in and invade her privacy. She'd move out before the night was through. Besides, they were together in London for the last few months. If anything was going to happen, then it's happened already."

"But what if-"

"Then she knows what she's doing. We trust her and we trust Harry. Besides, I took a look around when I was out there, and there was nothing, alright?"

"Are you sure, Arthur?" she asked quietly. "I just don't like the thought of my little girl acting like some kind of…hussie or something," said Molly, trying to find the right words to describe her feelings.

"I'm sure, dear. Trust me, we're doing the right thing. Besides, she's in the room next door to us. She could scarcely get away with it," he said with a hint of exasperation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside on the landing, Harry remained frozen. Listening to the rise and fall of hushed voices behind the Weasley's door. He resumed his slow tentative pace towards Ginny's door with a plan in mind.

He gently eased it open with a deft hand to find her sitting up watching him, or more accurately his invisible self, in confusion. He disillusioned himself and beckoned her to be quiet as he closed the door gently. He could still hear Arthur and Molly talking in the next room.

Ginny watched with some curiosity as he paced around the room using his wand to cut small marks into the walls.

"What are you doing?" she whispered quietly. He urged her to wait as he completed his circuit by the entrance again, putting one final mark on the door itself.

"I'm warding your room," he said with a grin, speaking at a normal volume.

"Won't they hear us?" she whispered back. He shook his head in response and yelled loudly. Ginny eyes grew wide with panic as she watched the door, waiting for her mother to burst in like a storm incarnate.

Ten seconds later, she breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the shit out of me, Harry. Don't do that," she said, punching him lightly in the stomach as he came to sit on the bed next to her.

"Guess we're equal then seeing as you scared me just as badly when you were attacked," he said with a grin.

She huffed in response. "That's hardly fair; it wasn't like I tried to be attacked."

"It's still true," he answered, sidling closer to her on the bed and giving her a quick kiss. "Besides, I came here to give you your Christmas present. You do want it, don't you?"

He could see already that the kiss had distracted her as she looked at him hungrily. "I can wait for the present. Right now, there's only one thing I really want."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her and couldn't help but agree. Presents could come later.

Tipping her head back ever so slightly, he kissed her neck. She shivered at the contact and drew her arms around him as she reached up to kiss him back. His hands slid down her back and she slid her own down his chest kissing him again. Harry pushed her back upon the bed and lay down in beside her as she lay on her back watching him. Harry kissed her again as he allowed his hands to run up her shirt, touching and stroking and kissing her in places that made her squirm. Ever so tenderly Harry slid up her shirt, and began kissing her stomach, exploring her body with his lips as deep moans escaped her. She quaked beneath him as he reached the more sensitive areas. The movement exhilarated him, heightening his senses as she reached down touching him.

He was silently thankful for the wards a few hours later as he stole out of her room. They had certainly been put to the test.

Author's notes:

For some reason this was a particularly difficult chapter to write. It took me ages in comparison to some of my other ones. Not sure if I was just in another zone mentally or what, but it was fairly agonizing.


	9. Chapter 9- Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 9: Christmas Surprises**

 **Killer Werewolf Strikes Again**

 _A werewolf, which is strongly suspected to be escaped Dark Lord supporter Fenrir Greyback, has claimed yet another victim in the southern Scottish village of Galloway. Moving steadily up the coast, the werewolf has killed or turned a number of children and murdered their respective families. Many of the attacks have happened outside of full moon cycles, which has led to the speculation that it must be Greyback. As many know, he escaped incarceration by murdering the Auror responsible for transporting him to Azkaban and has been on the run ever since._

 _Aurors have described his attacks as particularly gruesome to deal with as he often leaves his victims in pieces or permanently maimed. Gerald Noe, who is credited with arresting the Malfoys, reached out to us with a comment._

 _"_ _Greyback may think he can get away from me, but I'll hunt him down like the dog he is. It's only a matter of time before we decipher the pattern to his attacks and start to track him. We'll have him sooner or later."_

 _We at the Prophet_ _sincerely hope it's sooner rather than later. In the wake of such destruction, many have upgraded their wards. There have been quite a few people jumping at shadows up and down the western coast claiming to have seen the feral beast, but none of these have been confirmed._

 _With our Auror Department beset on all sides by criminals, Death Eaters, and killers, we hope that reinforcements arrive soon. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's changes are looking more wise by the day as the body count number rises. Many of his former nay-sayers have changed their tune in recent weeks, praising the Minister's foresight in the matter despite the difficulty in the changes._

 _We'd also like to remind our devoted readers that the next full moon is next week. Have a Merry Christmas, and stay safe. Report any suspicious activity to the Auror department as soon as possible._

Harry flipped over the paper angrily after reading it. _That bastard Greyback_ _has to pay_ , he thought bitterly as he picked at the breakfast in front of him. As usual, Ginny was the first to notice as she stepped behind him and began to gently massage his neck in an effort to relax him. He hated to notice that it seemed to be working as he felt the knots of tension in his neck loosen.

Across from him, Ron yawned loudly, having returned rather late himself after 'visiting' Hermione. She, Neville, and Luna had promised to stop that evening after Christmas lunch with their own respective families. So far breakfast had proved to be paltry by Weasley standards, to Ron's chagrin. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley didn't want them to spoil their appetites for the late Christmas lunch, which was shaping up to be a feast that could rival anything Hogwarts had ever produced. He'd even seen her making a treacle tart, his favorite dessert, to add to the smorgasbord of delicacies she'd already made. They sat around the table for some time just chatting and enjoying each other's company over a second cup of tepid tea.

It was the first time in months that Harry had sat still for longer than ten minutes, and he couldn't help but feel that the inactivity was profoundly wrong, as if an instructor might yell at him for just sitting still for too long. He felt his muscles beginning to bunch and his breathing rate increase as everyone around him continued chatting like normal.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, watching him with a concerned look.

He fought to put a smile on his face before answering. "Never better, was just thinking about getting a bit of exercise."

"Blimey, Harry. I would have thought you got enough over the last four months," interjected Ron.

Harry shrugged in response, still trying to appear normal as he stood up from the table. "Just need to clear my head's all."

"But it's about to snow and-"

"It's fine," said Harry a little harshly.

Ron laughed and shook his head in amused acceptance before taking another swig of tea. "You're mental, mate. Absolutely mental."

Ginny, however, didn't look so convinced. "Want me to come with you?" she asked.

Harry just shook his head and kept his smile in place. "No, I'll be quick, I promise." He turned quickly before she could reply and bolted up the stairs to his room.

He changed quickly but was unable to slow his racing heart. The stress was getting to him, and he was starting to feel like a caged animal with too much pent up energy, pacing in front of the bars of his mind. He had too many thoughts running through his mind, and it was getting to him. His guilt over the deaths at Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin, the Malfoys, the Stone, the Wand, _Ruin_ , his training as an Auror, Snape's memories which he'd been avoiding for months. All of it was weighing on his conscious, clamoring for attention, and making him feel crazy.

Auror training and copious amounts of daily strenuous exercise had kept many of the problems at bay, but sitting inside and doing nothing really brought them to the forefront of his mind. His muscles craved the freedom of exercise he was used to, but there was something he needed even more than a run. He grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk and headed outdoors.

0o0o0o0o0

The only significant time alone he'd had since his fight with Voldemort had been his expedition into the forest to collect the stone. Even in training, he was constantly surrounded by others. Being around the Weasleys and his other friends was wonderful, but it was hard to get used to again. They'd been gone for quite some time, and the sights, sounds, and smells of the Burrow were almost overwhelming.

He hunched his shoulders against the biting winter wind as he walked outside. _Hardly ideal flying conditions_ _,_ he thought with a furrowed brow as he glance up towards the grey sky that indeed looked as if it might snow. _I'll just have to be quick then,_ he thought with a smile as he cast a warming charm over himself and mounted his broom.

Kicking off hard, he sent himself soaring upwards at a frightening speed that made his stomach feel like it had dropped to somewhere below his knees. He couldn't stop the giddy laugh that slipped from his lips as he urged the broom to go faster.

As he zipped through the frigid cloud cover higher and higher, he realized that this was where he felt most alive. His natural element. He could feel the air currents swirling around him as he glided faster and higher. He flowed from one to the other naturally, allowing his instincts to take full control over the broom. Frost began to form on the handle, his breath grew ragged in the thin air, and the wind whipped his clothes like angry hands trying to pull him back, but he couldn't be stopped as he pushed himself ever skyward.

He was above the height for safe flight now, and he could feel the air tightening in his chest and ears as he continued upwards. He'd passed his limits already, but he wanted to reach the top of the clouds, and he refused to be denied. Bursting through the white shroud around him into the open sky, he rejoiced at seeing the sun for the first time that day in the frigid oxygen depleted air. It's cheerful glow welcoming him like an old friend as his sight began to blacken at the edges. He turned slowly, admiring the sight with a numb faced grin before plummeting towards Earth at a frightful pace as ice pelted him. His vision continued fade as his brain fought for consciousness, but he just increased his pace, tearing through the mist. He knew if he fell from this height he would most certainly die, but he found the thought hardly bothered him in the slightest. In some small corner of his mind he also knew that should disturb him, but he had bigger problems on his hands.

His hands slipped slightly on the icy handle, forcing him to grip the broom sharply with ankles at he continued to drop at a terrifying speed. His ears popped painfully, nearly bursting his eardrums as he began to wonder if this really was his time. He'd never felt so free.

He punched the fog and emerged into the grey wreathed world high above the Burrow. He curbed his speed sharply, fighting to control the icy handle of the firebolt. Despite his warming charm, it had still managed to freeze over. Gliding towards the house, he landed softly outside, breathing heavily and flexing his fingers and toes as he tried to regain some warmth in his extremities. He'd really pushed himself on the ascent and even more on the descent, almost past the point he could handle, but he'd certainly accomplished his goal of clearing his mind. Some burdens would always be there, but others could be pushed back temporarily, if only for a while. The snow began to fall around him as he glanced up. They'd have a white Christmas afterall.

He walked back towards the house red-faced and refreshed. _Nothing like a bit of danger to help you relax_ _,_ he thought absently. He sincerely hoped he wasn't becoming an adrenaline junkie, but he couldn't help feeling more and more at home in life threatening situations. There was something so freeing living on the edge, risking life and limb for that one perfect moment of clarity. Perhaps he had a bit of Sirius and his father in him after all. Sirius had always said, 'what was life without a little risk?' and Harry had never understood him until now. He strolled back inside with a lightened spirit, reinvigorated by his brush with death.

The kitchen had become a whirlwind of activity in his brief absence after Molly had put the group of teenagers to work. She conducted and directed them left, right, and center in a way that would have made any military general proud and with a voice that would've had Nolen shaking in his boots. If Harry's natural element was on a broomstick, then Mrs. Weasley's was most certainly in the kitchen, Harry thought with a brief chuckle.

He summoned Kreacher to help after Molly suggested it, much to his surprise. It seemed she and the reformed house-elf had formed something of a friendship during the last meal preparation that they had shared together. While Molly had been dubious at first, the elf had certainly proven his worth many times over in her eyes and earned her grudging respect. Similarly, once the house-elf had been able to put his blood prejudice behind him, he'd become at least a tolerable addition to the kitchen.

It was around twelve o'clock that there was a firm rap on the door. Harry and Ron rushed to answer it, and in their haste, collided painfully in the hallway.

"Sorry, mate," mumbled Ron, rubbing his head as Harry clutched his lightly bleeding nose.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, stemming the blood flow which had unfortunately trickled down onto his shirt. "Nawt a problem," he said through a mouthful of blood with slight laugh. "Jus didn't see you coming."

Ron nodded back to him apologetically as he threw open the door to a rather awkward looking snow-covered Sven and Audrey. The blonde giant and miniature brunette made quite the mismatched pair on the Weasley's doorstep.

"Welcome to the Burrow," said Ron with smile and wave, beckoning them inside.

Audrey and Sven had both frozen on the doorstep, glancing between Harry's bloody nose and back towards Ron.

"Did we, uh, come at a bad time?" asked Audrey with a small grin. "Catch you two in a holiday lover's quarrel?"

Harry couldn't help himself and laughed loudly, causing his nose to bleed all the more and splatter the wall near him. Ron had turned rather red and seemed to be fumbling for some kind of explanation as Sven's booming laughter drowned him out, echoing through the house.

"Bloody hell, don't tell me you invited Grawp here, did you?" called George from around the corner. "What's all the racket?"

George stepped around the corner and also stopped to stare at complete dog show going on in the entry way. Harry was still bent over with laughter, spurting blood out of his nose at alarming rate.

"Merlin's tits," he said, chuckling in sheer confusion. "What is going on here?"

Ron's face had turned beetroot red as he searched for the words to describe what had just happened.

"My faudt," said Harry, choking back another laugh and more blood.

"Let me help with that," said Audrey, still grinning. " _Episkey_."

Harry's relief was immediate as his nose healed and the bleeding stopped. He thanked Audrey as he drew out his wand and began to help her cast more than a few cleaning charms on the surrounding area.

After finishing his brief clean, he turned back to the remaining Weasley twin. "George, allow me to introduce some soon-to-be Aurors in training with us. Meet Sven and Audrey."

George smiled politely at the pair as he took their hands respectively. Harry couldn't help but notice him wince slightly during Sven's vigorous handshake, but he was otherwise as friendly as ever.

"Come on in, and we'll get you sorted with some tea," said George as they moved towards the living room.

"George," called his mother from the kitchen, "can you help Percy with the bacon wrapped sausages? He needs some help."

"Just greeting some guests, Mum. I'll be there in a minute."

"Actually, do you mind if I chip in?" asked Audrey with a shy smile. "It's been awhile since I've been in a kitchen, and I'm surprised to say I rather miss it."

George looked baffled but didn't ask anything more. "Be my guest, but be warned it's chaos in there."

"I don't mind." She stepped towards the kitchen hesitantly, looking apprehensive.

"Mum, come on out," George called through the door, "We've got a volunteer."

Molly bustled out shortly afterwards, looking slightly frazzled and wiping her hands on her apron as she went.

George took it upon himself to introduce the new arrivals to his mother. "This is Audrey and Sven, Ron and Harry's friends from training," he said, gesturing to the pair.

"We couldn't possibly ask guests to help out," she said, fussing at her son.

"Oh, he didn't. I offered," said Audrey with a small smile. "It's been too long since I've been in the kitchen."

"I can understand that, dear," said Molly affectionately, patting the younger woman on the arm as she ushered her back into the kitchen. "I miss it too if I'm not cooking, even for a day. Come on in and get started helping Percy. You boys make sure to set up the table."

Sven watched the interaction silently, unsure of how to react as Audrey was ushered away into the other room. He was saved from any awkward small talk by the arrival of Bill, who promptly greeted him in German. His face lit up in surprise, and his booming laughter echoed loudly through the house once more.

"I didn't realize that Bill could speak German," mumbled Harry.

Ron just shook his head in disbelief. "Neither did I. The git didn't even bother to mention it when I told him about Sven."

The oldest Weasley brother and Sven continued talking animatedly for some time before Sven withdrew a beer keg which he'd shrunk to fit into his pocket. In no time he had it set up, and they'd each been poured a foaming mug of German beer by the normally reserved quiet man.

After a few mugs of beer and with their combined efforts, the boys were eventually able to set the table. Albeit with a lot more laughter and swaying than the job would have normally entailed. Molly came out often with plenty of meat to carve, plates to warm, and various other jobs. Angelina joined them a short time later as she'd had her family lunch some time earlier. George had been a sport and spent some time with her family, so she'd been keen to return the favour. Things between them seemed to be proceeding swimmingly, and Harry couldn't have been happier for them.

The entire Weasley clan had taken quite a shine to Angelina, and Harry suspected that one day the two would be married. Although it would probably be a question whether Angelina or George had any say in the matter at this point, as she'd already been accepted as a member of their family much as Hermione had been.

0o0o0o0o0o

In the kitchen, Ginny had been assigned to chief helper and was working in close company with Kreacher. They made stuffing, basted turkeys, roasted ham, peeled and chopped potatoes, and made countless desserts. While her mother had no problem using magic in the kitchen when necessary, she always claimed that food made with your hands tasted better. It was an assertion that Ginny struggled to argue with, despite her own mixed feelings towards cooking.

There was always an abundance of work to be found when feasts were being prepared, and Percy had kindly volunteered to help with jobs in the kitchen as the meal drew closer. While he got stuck in, there was some kind of commotion in the adjoining rooms. Ginny heard a booming laugh that she was quite sure she didn't recognize. She put her mind back onto the task as George's voice answered in the hallway. She quickly summarized that it must be Audrey and Sven judging by the sounds of things. Fighting the urge to drop what she was doing and rush out to meet them, she tried to refocus on properly seasoning the pot of potatoes in front of her that were destined to become mash. Although she desperately wanted to meet them after hearing some of the boys stories, it just wouldn't do rushing out to meet them like a child. She was past that age now.

Behind her, Percy sat at the small kitchen table surrounded by stacks of sausages and bacon that were to be wrapped and skewered. He tried in vain to diminish the mountainous piles, but it was slow going. Mum had just asked George to come help before being summoned out to meet the guests herself, leaving Ginny and Percy with their respective jobs. Percy had been rather morose in the following months since his breakup with his former girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Apparently, from what she'd been able to ascertain, they'd had some argument about the future. She'd wanted to move to America to advance her career while Percy had been keen to stay in England and work for the Ministry. Things had ended rather bitterly between them, and her older brother hadn't quite recovered just yet.

He'd thrown himself into his work though and had been promoted to a relatively high position in the Department of Magical Transportation. For the relatively tender age of twenty-two, Percy had risen high in the Ministry and certainly had a bright future—or so she had heard from whispered conversations between her parents. It was only a matter of time before he became a department head from the sounds of it. It had cost him though, as it seemed like her older brother had aged quite a bit following the Battle of Hogwarts. He had become a different person, not in a good or bad way, just different. While he'd always been serious, he was more of an adult now than ever before. He may have softened towards his family, but he was no longer the pompous ass they all remembered him as.

The door burst open again as her mother walked back into the kitchen with a stranger in tow. "Ginny, Percy, this is Audrey, a friend of Harry's and your brother's from Auror training" said her mother is her usual bustling manner. "She's volunteered to help in the kitchen today." Audrey gave them a timid wave over her mother's shoulder looking rather awkward.

 _She's supposed to be an Auror?_ thought Ginny in some shock. _S_ _he can't be older than her mid-twenties and she looks_ … Ginny mentally tugged herself away from calling the woman too beautiful to be an Auror, but she was stunning. Her brunette hair had been cut short, hanging just past her ears, and her bright blue eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark features. She tried not to think about the fact Harry had spent months, relatively alone, in the middle of Scotland with this woman. _Stop it, Ginny. You're acting crazy_ _,_ she berated herself.

Forcing herself to smile, she quickly wiped her hand and extended it towards Audrey. "Hi, I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's sister," she said, trying not to sound too much like the overbearing jealous girlfriend. Audrey reached out and shook her hand tentatively with a shy smile.

"Percy, head of the portkey office at the Ministry," said her brother, sounding as stiff and formal as ever. Audrey looked like she was suppressing a smile at the formal tone of the young man in front of her as she shook Percy's hand, equally formally.

Audrey's eyes assessed her and her brother quickly, perhaps noticing her own examination and the slight hesitation before she'd introduced herself. "Harry told me all about you," she said, smiling specifically at Ginny, as if trying to alleviate any fears she may have had.

Her tension eased at the woman's subtle attempt to calm any fears or reservations she may have had. "Oh, did he? All good things I hope?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course," she said, grinning back. "Although he and your brother did mention you're rather skilled at something they referred to as a 'Bat-Bogey-Hex'?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Ah yes, I may have used it on occasion when I was upset," she said with a wry smile.

Audrey chuckled back. "Yes, well, it had quite the effect on them. You'll have to show it to me if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Ginny had the impression she and Audrey were going to be good friends.

Percy immediately launched into a complex series of questions about how Auror training was progressing, which Ginny found slightly difficult to follow. Audrey hardly batted an eye, though, and even asked Percy about some of his tasks at work as she sat down at his table to help with the mini sausages wrapped in bacon. Everything was going well. She should have known it couldn't last.

"Where are your family this year?" asked Percy obliviously as he skewered what must be the 200th sausage. Obviously, he'd missed Ron's brief synopsis of what had happened to them or had otherwise forgotten. Ginny and her mother both flinched though in horror. It was exactly the topic they had been avoiding.

Audrey froze as well, clearly torn on how to answer. Percy seemed to realize his blunder as he stopped to glance around the room at the sudden deafening silence. Ginny could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to fathom what he'd done wrong. He must have realized fairly quickly, as his face immediately began to drain of colour.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine," said Audrey, shoulders still tense. "It happened over a year ago now. I just- I guess I just don't usually talk about it. It's not something you get over really."

"We know, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, walking up behind her to gently pat her on the back and place a cup of tea in front her. "No one likes talking about it. If you ever want to, though, we're here." Across from them, Percy jabbed his sausages with particular force as they worked in silence for a minute.

"Ginny, why don't you tell me about what classes you're going to have next year, hmm? I don't think I've heard which ones you've chosen yet," her mother said, breaking the silence.

She gladly began talk, dispelling the tension and awkwardness that had hung over them briefly.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time their late Christmas lunch rolled around, everyone was famished. The Grangers had arrived spot on time and were followed shortly by the Lovegoods. Neville had also received a late invitation and had managed to convince his grandmother to come round too. Overall, it was an incredibly odd assortment of people that gathered in the Weasley's magically expanded living room, which had temporarily been converted into a dining area.

Molly had truly outdone herself thought Harry dazedly as he sipped on his fifth—or was it sixth—beer glass of the evening. The German wheat beer had a pleasantly tangy citrus flavour to it that he hadn't experienced before, not that he was complaining of course.

Some of the interactions had been a stiff at first, especially between them and Xenophilus. It wasn't everyday one of your friend's family members tried to arrange your kidnapping. To be fair to him though, the cross eyed man had immediately given them all a long-winded and effusive apology which they'd accepted. Ron had looked the least willing to let the matter go, but a sharp elbow from Hermione had changed his mind.

Everyone had loosened up considerably throughout the afternoon as they'd brought out the wine and sherry for those who'd wanted it. Fleur had insisted on bringing a bottle of French red wine to the meal too, which Harry was keen to try. She'd told him that it'd even been made by Veela, who were apparently quite skilled and revered winemakers.

Ginny and Harry sat side by side near the end of the heavily laden table. Harry had insisted on setting a place next to himself for Kreacher, who had put up his usual fuss. In the end, Harry had been forced to order him to eat at the table with them, and despite the house elf's insistence that it was wrong, he looked rather content in his miniature armchair sipping on a butterbeer. Harry tried not to laugh at the surreal sight, lest he break the spell and make the poor elf feel awkward.

They tucked into dinner with a vengeance. Harry was sure in the short time since they'd started the meal he'd eaten enough for three people. By the time dessert rolled around, he was quite stuffed and sure he couldn't eat another bite.

Across the table, Fleur had just opened the veela-made red wine bottle. "Would you like some of ze wine, Harry?" she asked, proffering the dark bottle to him.

"Sure, I'd love some. Ginny?" he asked, holding the bottle over her glass.

"Go on then; let's try some."

The wine proved to be as delicious as she'd promised. It was exceptionally light and had subtle flavours of berries, vanilla, and even a hint of spice that dazzled his taste buds. In short order, he and Ginny were having another glass with a massive portion of dessert. Molly had insisted that they pile their plates despite their protests.

"Merlin," muttered Ginny next to him as she tensed up. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's that, Gin?" Harry asked, confused.

"There's something going on," Ginny whispered mysteriously as a blush started to creep up her neck.

"Love, I don't know-" Harry paused, also sensing something off. Suddenly, he had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what was wrong with Ginny as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body and down towards his lap.

"What the bloody-" he mumbled, only to glance up and find Fleur watching them with a rather wicked smile.

"Galloping Gargoyles," said Ginny softly, shaking slightly as she gripped Harry's arm underneath the table. "This is intense." Harry could only nod silently next to her, fighting the dizzying sensations going on below his waist as another surge of pleasure rolled over him.

Fleur's smile just widened more. "Go," she mouthed, nodding her head towards the stairs. "I'll cover for you."

Harry needed no further prompting as he got up from the table and walked towards the stairs with a slight hunch.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Harry heard Molly call from behind him.

"He ez not feeling well, I think. Maybe e' has eaten too much," Harry heard Fleur say. "Perhapz Ginny should go check on him?"

Ginny, too, needed little more encouragement as Harry heard her clattering up the stairs behind him.

"I could go if you wanted," volunteered Neville kindly as he called up the stairs after her.

"No, no," yelled Ginny back down hurriedly. "I'll take care of him."

Harry barely made it into her bedroom before she came tumbling in after him, already pulling at her clothes.

"Morgana's sweet beard, get your pants off, Harry. I feel like I'm going to explode," she said, ripping off her underwear and clutching at the blankets around her.

Harry obliged her, and they were soon lost in bliss, energetically enjoying the surprise coupling which they'd managed to sneak away for.

Twenty minutes later, they returned to the table feeling deeply satisfied and looking thoroughly flushed.

"Harry, dear, are you sure you're alright?" asked Molly, coming over to feel his forehead. "You look as if you have a fever, and you're all clammy," she said, fretting over him.

"I'll be fine, honestly, Ginny's already given me some medicine, and I'm feeling better already. I promise," he said, giving her his most genuine smile while trying to avoid making eye contact with her smug looking daughter. Molly just nodded before heading to sit down as he felt Ginny squeeze his leg under the table. He wasn't sure if it was possible to hear someone smirking, but if it was, he'd have been able to hear Ginny from a mile away.

o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ginny collected the plates and used her wand to begin to wash them in the kitchen as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She'd just had the most mind-blowing sex of her life a few minutes ago, and she was still trying to get her breath back. It'd been incredible. Whatever the effects of the wine were, they were beyond belief. She couldn't even begin to describe the fire and increased sensations she'd felt . She blushed just thinking about how loudly Harry had made her scream. Thank Merlin he'd put those wards over her bedroom.

"It zeems that you enjoyed ze... wine… no?" Fleur asked, bringing in a stack of plates to add to the pile.

She blushed profusely at her sister-in-law's insinuation but couldn't deny the rather wonderful effects. She chose just to nod instead.

"I zthought so," she said with a large smile. Clearly, Ginny's face had said it all. "I 'ope that we can be better friends in ze future, Ginny," said Fleur softly. Whatever Fleur had done in past could certainly be forgiven after what she'd just pulled.

"I'd like that," said Ginny with a smile of her own.

"Good. Oh, and I've saved you a bottle of that wine for future. I 'zthought that you two might like it." Fleur beamed back at her with a grin from ear to ear.

Ginny laughed and thanked her for her gift profusely. She had a feeling that it would be the best present they got in a long time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry awoke early the next morning before anyone else, sporting a mild hangover. It wasn't as bad as many he'd experienced over the last few months, so he downed some water and prepared to take a jog. He was just about to put his jacket on when he reconsidered.

 _Why not do it as a stag?_ he thought with a smile. It would be a great opportunity to exercise in animal form and adjust to his new body. He walked outside into a beautifully snow-covered world and into some nearby scrub in the cool morning air. Barefoot and shivering, he transformed into his animagus form with a mere thought. Immediately, he was enveloped in a warm fur coat and his feet protected by hard black hoofs. It still felt surreal to him, being able to transition into another creature entirely and view the world from their perspective.

He glanced around again before setting off at a trot towards the boundary line around the Weasleys'. Letting loose, he sprung forward towards trees, going at a full gallop in the deep snow. It proved to be strenuous work, using muscles that he'd never tested before as he raced through the forests surrounding the Burrow, but also incredibly freeing. Wildlife barely flinched in his presence as he bounded through meadows and over frozen streams. The distance that he covered and the speed at which he was traveling was astounding when compared to what he could run in his human body. A broomstick was perhaps the only thing quicker than him, he thought as he turned on the speed even more as he neared home. He came to a skidding halt in the trees near the Burrow, unwilling to let anyone see his animagus form in case they started asking questions. The last thing they needed was to be discovered.

He transformed back into himself and quickly scampered over the cold snow back inside to get a steaming hot cup of coffee. Shortly afterward, the majority of the Weasley clan awakened for breakfast and leftovers with tea as they sat around the living room, listening to music and enjoying each other's presence. Hermione, Luna, and Neville joined them shortly thereafter to exchange presents and greetings with everybody as they joined the small but happy gathering.

0o0o0o0o0

That afternoon, Harry went back to the Black Family house. He'd come with Kreacher to drop off his things and enjoy a moment of silence. Although his daring flight through the clouds two days previously and his run as a stag had cleared his head temporarily, there was the Malfoy trial the following morning, and he still needed to decide what he was going to say.

As much as he enjoyed being around the Weasley family, it was very distracting. Arthur had been crowing on about the trial all of last evening, and how he couldn't wait to see Lucius get what he deserved. Harry hadn't had the heart to dissuade the Weasley patriarch on such a happy occasion.

After an hour of sitting at the desk in his study, he was no closer to a decision. Kreacher had brought him a cup of tea ages ago which now stood cold and untouched on the table next to him. Harry softly thumped his head against the desk. _What would Dumbledore want you to do?_ he thought to himself as he continued to bang his head. This was all so frustrating. If the old man was just here to sort out the mess, none of this would be Harry's responsibility. But he was dead. And here Harry was, cleaning up the pieces. Holding the fate of people he'd spent years loathing. It was madness. He furrowed his brow, wishing he wasn't in this position.

 _If only I could talk to you, old ma-_

Harry stopped dead as an idea struck him. _You can, you idiot,_ thought Harry, smacking his forehead. _Is it wise though?_ Harry reached to the bag around his neck and rummaged through it until he withdrew the Resurrection Stone. _Do I dare? What will Dumbledore say? Should I tell the others? Is this safe?_ The questions pounded through his mind as he stared at the Gaunt's ring.

Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the troublesome thoughts. _When has a concern for safety ever stopped me?_ he thought wryly. _After all, I am the Master of Death. That's it, I'm doing it._

Harry picked it up and began to turn the stone over in his hands, thinking of his old headmaster, the man he thought he'd known. On the third turn, a wispy white smoke-like apparition began to swirl around him until it coalesced into a human form. Much like a ghost but slightly thicker, the spectral form of Dumbledore appeared before him. Although his eyes were now white instead of the blue Harry was used to, he appeared exactly the same as he had the day he died.

"Good afternoon, Harry," he said, peering over his half moon spectacles in way that made Harry feel like a child again. "I didn't expect to see you again for quite some time."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Professor, for disturbing you. I just needed some advice."

"Advice from an old, dead man who was more than a bit foolish?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes still managing to twinkle despite being incorporeal. "Harry, my boy, I had no idea you still put such faith in me after what I put you through."

"Neither did I," said Harry, shrugging honestly, "but here we are.

Dumbledore frowned at his reply. "Tell me, Harry. Do you think this wise? To use the Stone so carelessly like this? The temptation-"

"You sent me to die," shouted Harry suddenly, leaping to his feet. "Don't tell me how to use something you never bothered to explain while you were alive. I've got all three of the Hallows now, and I guarantee I understand them better than anyone else alive and probably more than anyone else dead too. If you'd told me everything, I could have changed things. I could have done them differently!" he finished angrily, breathing heavily as his anger at the old man spilled over.

Dumbledore chuckled sadly, looking abashed. "Still have your temper I see? I suppose you're right. Who am I to lecture you about right and wrong? I made many, many mistakes Harry, and for that, I'm sorry. I'd like to say I did what I thought was best for you, but I have no excuses. But, regardless, I think you will find though that the Hallows always have the capability to surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you know?" Harry asked, trying to master his resentment as his pulse continued to race.

Dumbledore gave a small smile and sat back on an invisible chair. "Guesses, Harry, only guesses."

"What do you guess then? Spit it out already."

"I don't think the Elder Wand ever showed me all its tricks, and I doubt it's showed you even what it showed me over time."

"Which is what?" Harry spat back, his annoyance still getting the better of him.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head before looking back up at his favorite pupil. "It has the ability to affect your decisions, Harry. Have you noticed that you've done anything that you wouldn't normally have done. Acted out in anger? Used a spell that wasn't quite your idea?"

"No I-" It hit Harry then. The moment in the forest with the spiders. He'd burned their nest to the ground, and it hadn't even been necessary. In the moment, it had felt like the right thing to do, but it'd been pure vengeance, and he'd felt nothing. The Wand had been thrumming with power then almost as if it was...Alive.

"I see that you may have some idea what I'm talking about," said Dumbledore with another sad smile. "Be wary of it, Harry. It is my recommendation you get rid of it if you can, but if you insist on keeping it, you must not allow it to dictate your actions. Otherwise, the master of the Elder Wand will quickly find himself 'mastered' by it."

Harry slowly nodded. Although he was reluctant to admit it, his old headmaster knew what he was talking about. He sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts while Dumbledore watched him patiently.

"Why didn't you tell me about Snape?" asked Harry in a harsh whisper, eventually breaking the silence. "Why didn't you tell me what he was doing?"

Dumbledore spread his hands helplessly before him. "Severus made me swear not to. Besides, it was hardly my secret to tell."

"He protected me all those years? Even though he hated me?" asked Harry skeptically.

"He hated what you represented, Harry, not you yourself. You reminded him of all his failures. His failure in love because he lost your mother to his worst enemy. His failure as a man to carry on his own legacy in a child with the woman that he loved. And, finally, his failure at life when he inadvertently provided the information that led to your mother's death. "

Harry was stunned by the revelation. "Then why did he do it? Just because he loved my mum? That seems mental."

Dumbledore reached out as if to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to remember that he couldn't. "He did it because love can overcome all obstacles, Harry. Even those that are self-imposed. Severus was a deeply troubled and conflicted man, but he did what was right in the end. He and I didn't always see eye to eye, and I cannot say I approved of many of his methods, but he believed in you despite it all."

"I wish he'd told me," Harry said fiercely. "We didn't have to hate each other."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Alas, Severus was never able to let go of the past. It was his downfall but also his salvation. He could no more let go of his love for your mother than he could let go of his hatred for your father and his friends. Everything he saw was perceived through those two lenses. In your case especially. Though I doubt Severus would admit it, I believe that he did see much of Lily in you. I can only imagine it caused him great pain."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes being confronted with the very thing which we love after we've already denied it's existence for so long is too hard to comprehend. Willful denial is a strong force, Harry. It's one thing to lie to others, but to realize that you've been lying to yourself? That's a fear many are too afraid to confront."

Harry sat back in the chair thinking. "How could he be so clever and brave, but simultaneously so… so... stupid?" he said almost to himself. He was frustrated by what an enigma Snape had turned out to be. It had been so much easier to hate the man.

"A question I have often asked myself," said Dumbledore with a laugh. "Unfortunately, the blind spots that seem so apparent to others are not always so apparent to ourselves."

"This wasn't even the bloody reason I contacted you," mumbled Harry.

"Oh, what was the reason? Contemplating the fates of the Malfoys, are we, Harry?"

"You seem awfully well-informed for a-whatever you are," said Harry with a sharp look.

"The afterlife has it's benefits," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again. "Why didn't you just ask your friends? I know they would have given you good advice."

Harry snorted. "Please. I know what they would say before they could say it. Ron would be all for testifying against the Malfoys and chucking away the key. Hermione would say I should give them mercy, and Ginny would tell me to do what I thought was best."

"So you thought, instead, you should ask me what I thought?"

"Well-Yeah," said Harry defensively. "You're the one that got me into this position after all, and Draco's the one being charged with accessory to your murder."

"Since you know your friends so well, don't you have any idea what I might say to you?"

Harry's anger surfaced again unbidden. "Perhaps if I'd have known you better I'd have hazarded a guess," he said coldly.

Dumbledore looked hurt but didn't refute his claim. "Perhaps indeed. Do you remember Draco Malfoy on the tower though, Harry? Do you honestly think he could have killed me? Is that what a Death Eater looks like?"

"No," mumbled Harry, tormented by the memory of how close Dumbledore had come to changing Draco's mind completely if only he'd had a few more seconds.

"I won't make your decisions for you, Harry. You're a grown man now. But I will ask you this: Do you think you could live with yourself if you put away the Malfoys in Azkaban forever?"

"No," Harry whispered quietly. "I've got too much on my conscience already."

"Then I think you know what you have to do," said Dumbledore softly, his eyes twinkling once more.

Harry sighed deeply, looking at the ground before looking up to meet his old headmaster's gaze. "Thanks, Professor. I appreciate you helping me."

"Don't mention it, my boy. This is, after all, your show so to speak," he said, smiling as his eyes sparkled with pride before his face turned serious again. "If I may add though, I wouldn't use the Stone again if it can be avoided. No matter how strong your willpower, it would be unwise."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again. Goodbye, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded once in response. "Goodbye, Harry," he said as he waved one last time and dissolved into mist again.

Harry sighed deeply. _One problem down, ten to go,_ he thought sarcastically as he drew out his sword.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Harry felt conflicted as he sat before the fire with _Ruin_ laid across his knees, yet another problem on his mind. He'd been contemplating what Dumbledore had said about Snape instead of making a decision about the sword, which he'd been intending to do. It was truly a work of art to behold. On the other hand, it had committed uncountable atrocities.

He could, of course, keep it, but he wasn't sure that collecting dark artifacts was something he should get into. It wasn't that the sword felt tainted, but it was what he'd been told about it that sickened him. _Then again, I also have a wand that's murdered countless people too,_ he thought again. It was a circular argument that was getting him nowhere. _Will I ever run out of difficult decisions to make?_

He sighed, turning the handle this way and that, examining the intricate serpentine carving. "What am I going to do with you," he wondered aloud.

The snake blinked back at him, and the sword began to transform before his very eyes.

Harry threw it away from him with an oath and drew the Elder Wand in a flash as he back peddled across the room.

" _I'm sorry, Master, I did not mean to frighten you,_ " hissed a large, luminous green serpent that now law curled before him.

To say Harry was shocked and confused would be an understatement as he stared in utter bewilderment at the snake.

" _Was there something you needed, Master?_ " the snake asked pleasantly, unaware of Harry's astonishment.

" _I.. uh…. What?_ " Harry finally managed to get out. The snake just blinked back at him and cocked its head expectantly. He was surprised that he'd been able to speak parseltongue at all. He thought the ability would have left him when the piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him was destroyed.

" _How did you get here?_ " Harry tried asking.

" _You brought me here, Master, in your bag,_ " said the snake matter-of-factly.

 _"_ _No, I mean how did you transform from the sword?"_

 _"_ _When you spoke to me, I thought you summoned me. Did you not know I was a serpent?"_

" _No,_ " Harry hissed back.

 _"_ _Would you prefer that I return to being a sword instead, Master?"_

" _No, No, that won't be necessary. I'm just confused. Who created you?_ "

" _Lord Salazar Slytherin, my Master many, many years ago. Do you know of him?"_

 _"_ _I've heard of him,_ " said Harry neutrally.

" _He was a brilliant wizard,_ " said the snake in clear admiration. " _I was created by goblins to be a sword for Lord Salazar at first, but he brought me to life. He gave me the ability to transform when he needed to hide me for my protection and so I could serve him better,_ " it said smugly.

 _That must be why the goblins could never find the sword,_ mused Harry silently. They were still looking for a sword rather than a snake. A snake, which of course, could have been hiding in plain sight around any of Slytherin's snake-charming dark wizard ancestors.

" _And after your master, Salazar, passed away, where did you go?_ " asked Harry, trying to confirm his suspicions.

" _I was handed down through the family as an heirloom for many generations, always as a valued treasure. I served each Master as best as I could. Finally, I was taken in order to pay for some debts to another family. One of the fools did not realize what I was, and I could not tell him without being called. After that, I was used as a sword for quite awhile by the family, but I was never summoned. Then they just put me in that vault, and I've been there ever since, waiting for a new Master,_ " said the snake eagerly.

" _But why is it that you're calling me master?_ "

" _Only relatives of Lord Salazar can speak parseltongue. The last ancestor that I know of died many generations ago. I've been waiting for one of my master's descendants ever since, as I can serve no one but a parselmouth. It's been quite lonely all these years,_ " remarked the snake dryly.

" _But I'm not related to him,_ " insisted Harry.

The snake scoffed as if he were crazy. " _You must be. You'd have to be to be speaking parseltongue._ "

" _I swear to you, I'm not,_ " he said again more firmly.

" _Well, it's not against the rules anyway,_ " said the snake with an odd flick of its tail that Harry interpreted as a shrug. " _Lord Salazar placed the enchantment on me that I may only serve those who speak parseltongue assuming that they'd all be related to him. I don't see any good reason why you can't be my Master. Can you? I'm just glad to be awake again,_ " said the snake as it nuzzled against his leg in a distinctly doglike manner.

It was cute in a disturbing, slightly weird sort of way. " _This has to be one of the strangest days of my life,_ " thought Harry as he reached down tentatively to pat the snake on its surprisingly soft and smooth scaly head. All that was left to find out was if the snake was tainted by any dark magic. He hadn't sensed anything untoward from the snake, but he just couldn't be sure.

" _Do you feel homicidal?_ " asked Harry suddenly, withdrawing his hand and preparing to raise his wand.

It turned up towards him, coiling itself on the ground at his feet. " _What does homicidal mean?_ " it asked, looking as perplexed as a snake could manage.

" _Like you want to kill something._ "

" _Oh, then yes,_ " said the snake with a hiss that sounded rather like a kind of laughter. " _I am rather hungry after all. You don't happen to have any rats, do you?_ " asked the snake hopefully, bobbing his head to try and look around Harry.

" _Er no, sorry,_ " Harry replied, still trying to work out what to do.

" _Oh, that's alright,_ " said the snake rather glumly. " _Would you mind if I went hunting for some?_ " it asked suddenly, looking hopeful. " _I've been asleep an awfully long time waiting for someone to wake me up again._ "

" _Uh...sure,_ " answered Harry, still rather dumbfounded by the sudden development. It was hard to reconcile that this was, in fact, the very sword which he'd been holding minutes before. The very sword that had murdered hundreds, if not thousands, of goblins. To think that it'd turned out to be a rather pleasant snake was quite a surprise indeed.

On that thought, Harry quickly called after the snake, just in cases they'd misunderstood each other. " _Just don't kill anyone, please._ "

If snakes could have snorted, this one would've. " _As if I would, Master. Humans are a rather smelly bunch. Which is saying something when compared to rats,_ " said the snake as it slithered away.

It made its way towards the basement door of the house as Harry sat there rather shell shocked for some time staring after it. _I wonder what Mrs. Black will think of it all,_ he thought quickly as he began to pace around the room. Why did everything always have to be so bloody complex

0o0o0o0o0o0

He was still there pacing when Ginny arrived to fetch him for dinner.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the room.

"The sword is a snake, Ginny," Harry muttered to her as he walked. "The sword is a snake."

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

"You heard me. The. Sword. Is. A. Snake. Salazar Slytherin charmed it so it could transform. He did it so he could hide it."

"Did you kill it?" she asked suddenly, glancing around the room while reaching for her wand.

"Actually, it seems quite nice," said Harry matter-of-factly.

"What! You could still talk to it? Where is it now?"

"Yes, it's in the cellar hunting rats."

"You're telling me you let that thing loose in the house?" squealed Ginny, leaping onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"He was hungry, and he didn't seem all that bad," Harry said defensively. "He's been calling me master actually."

"Harry. It's a fucking snake! I don't care if he called you Merlin's tasty testicles," snarled Ginny. "It could be dangerous. Or did you forget the fact that Slytherin made it? You know, the same chap who made the Chamber of Secrets? With the great big Basilisk? Not exactly the sort of fellow you'd trust to make something nice and safe."

"Alright, alright, I'll go get it," surrendered Harry.

Harry walked down into the cellar, wand raised aloft for light. He was debating whether to call out the snake or ask Mrs. Black if she'd seen it when he realised he didn't know it's name.

" _Uh… Snake?_ " he called.

" _Yes, Master?_ " replied the serpent with a hiss in the distant corner of the the room.

" _Did you catch anything?_ " he asked.

" _Two mice and a rat,_ " said the snake with some satisfaction as it moved towards him.

" _I forgot to ask earlier, what's your name?_ " he asked, a bit embarrassed to have ignored such a simple pleasantry.

" _Asmodeus, and what's your name Master?_ "

" _Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Asmodeus._ "

The snake had slithered over and extended its bright green tail to shake hands with him. He grasped it's slim tail gently before giving it a slight shake in what had to be one of the oddest moments of his life. It seemed that Asmodeus had quite sophisticated manners for a snake.

" _Right_ ," he said, quite perturbed. " _Could you do me a favour_ _Asmodeus_ _and turn into a sword for now?_ "

" _Of course, Master. Let me know when you need me again._ " And with that, he shimmered for a moment before shrinking and once again turning into Ruin.

Harry picked up the sword gingerly before heading back upstairs to summon the others and explain what in seven hells was going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you're telling us that, firstly, you made a decision about the Malfoy trial. Secondly, you're still a parselmouth. Thirdly, _Ruin_ is a snake and that it belonged to Slytherin?" summarised Hermione after Harry had finished explaining the course of events.

"'He belonged to Slytherin, and his name is Asmodeus, but yeah, sounds about right I guess," answered Harry.

Hermione paced around the room, deep in thought, while Ginny and Ron looked on, caught between bemusement and worry. "I would have assumed that you'd have lost the ability after Voldemort destroyed the Horcrux attached to you," she muttered to herself. "Unless of course the ability isn't from him? No, that's implausible as well." She paused and turned back to him sharply. "You do think he's quite gone, don't you?"

"Definitely," he answered quickly, dispelling the sudden tension as Hermione resumed her determined pacing.

"If you don't cut that out, Hermione, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," teased Ron.

She shushed him with a wave, formulating an idea as she walked. "The only explanation I can fathom is that Voldemort's Horcrux must have left a scar of some sort on your soul. The kind that means you were able to keep some of his residual magical abilities, but obviously, not the Horcrux itself. I mean, it was attached to your soul for eighteen years. It's not like there's some kind of comparison we could make to any other case."

"I guess that would make some sense," concluded Ginny. "What about the snake though, Harry? Did he seem to mind when you told him you weren't Slytherin's descendant?"

"Not at all, he just said he'd been quite lonely and bored. Not that I blame him, sitting tucked away in a vault for hundreds of years at a time can't have been the most thrilling experience."

"Hmmm," said Hermione, still deep in thought. "We'll have to monitor him for some time and check for any kind of residual dark magic. From what I've studied before, sentient artifacts are customarily rather dark. Generally, it's because the rituals used to create them require some kind of dark magic too, but I'm a little hazy on the specifics."

"You don't know something?" asked Ron in mock horror. Hermione just rolled her eyes in response.

"Hermione's right though," said Ginny firmly. "We need to keep an eye on that thing."

"Asmodeus," corrected Harry again. "His name is Asmodeus."

"Fine," said Ginny exasperatedly. "We need to watch Asmodeus."

Harry privately felt that the snake wasn't a danger to anyone. In fact, he'd been far nicer than he had any right to be. He'd generally assumed snakes would be creepy killers, constantly fantasizing about death. Then again, after dealing with Nagini, he'd hardly had any exposure to snakes as a whole. The only other snake he'd ever had contact with had been a rather friendly boa constrictor at the zoo. He was willing to give Asmodeus the benefit of the doubt for now, but he suspected that it would be in his best interest to alert the goblins about what he'd learned.

"Hold your hippogriffs there," said Ron, interrupting his train of thought, "so you're just going to keep Slytherin's magical killer snake?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah, until we know more about it," answered Harry.

"I think it's rather genius myself," said Luna. "Hiding something like that in plain sight is brilliant."

Ron spluttered. "But- But- It's Slytherin's. You know, the house that everyone bad has been in?"

"Just because some were bad, doesn't mean they all are," said Neville, surprising them by speaking up against his friend.

"Yeah, but come on. I mean, have you honestly forgotten the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny?"

She visibly shuddered at the memory. "No, but I trust Harry," she answered. "Just because Slytherin created it, it doesn't mean it's evil. He helped create Hogwarts too, after all. As long as we watch it, I think we'll be fine."

"Just one bloody holiday I'd like to have without facing death or solving some magical mystery," said Ron, flopping down in a chair, defeated.

Harry tried unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle. "You'd be bored to tears in a second, mate."

"Oh, sod off, Harry," said Ron, chucking a pillow at him. "Don't you have a trial for some more of your Slytherin mates to be prepping for?"

Harry sobered instantly, remembering that in a few short hours he'd be testifying in the Malfoy's case.

o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note:

Good news is new job is going well! Bad news, it's really busy.

If anyone is wondering what I'm modeling Asmodeus to look like, look up 'Green Mamba'. I'm picturing him being about 3 meters (yards) long. It's one of the quickest snakes in the world and a rather reclusive one. Deadly poisonous but not aggressive, it's venom can kill you in around half an hour if you're unlucky. The reason I actually chose this kind of snake though was because I had two encounters with them. One of accidentally stepping on one and another one that I came close to accidentally when I was young. I wasn't bitten or attacked on either occasion, making me more fond of this snake than pretty much any other kind. It's cousin, the black mamba, on the otherhand is a massive dick.

I'm not a snake owner nor have I ever been. Most of my snake interactions have been focused on killing them. Before you gasp in horror at my cruelty, I was working at an orphanage where we regularly got cobras, black mambas, and puff adders coming into our homes, so it was a fairly necessary precaution around fifty children. If anyone who has been a snake owner would like to advise me on anything in particular I should know about snake behavior, then feel free to message me.

I'm keen to try and change some of Asmodeus' behavior though to be more friendly, as he's already quite well adjusted to humans and is also a magical snake.

I hadn't actually originally planned on writing the scene with Dumbledore in at this point, but as I was sitting there banging my head against a wall and wondering what to write, it just sort of came to me. It was the perfect time to reintroduce the headmaster and ask for advice on what to do with the Malfoys. I hope I managed to capture some of the spirit and character of Dumbledore in this chapter. For all his faults, he was one of my favorite characters. I always thought the first two movies had him exactly how the books portrayed him. In later movies the new actor just didn't quite have the right feeling. He was never….quirky or nice enough... if that makes sense?

o0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10- Rock and a Hard Place

Harry sat outside the grimy, dark door of courtroom ten, kicking his shoes against the floor and trying to settle his nervous stomach. The door was just as he remembered, adorned with an immense iron lock and very intimidating. Two hit wizards stood on either side of it, protecting against any attempted unauthorized intrusion of any sort. Harry knew that there were at least four more inside and a fair number of Aurors as protection for the Minister.

The irony was not lost on him that it had been this very courtroom where he'd been tried four years ago for the use of underage magic while Lucius Malfoy waited outside to hear the result. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, he thought with a slight shiver.

The cold hallway, rough stone walls, and torches in brackets reminded him of the Hogwarts dungeon. A place that he'd never been particularly fond of, mainly because of a particular teacher there. He dragged his memories as far away from Snape as he could for the moment. He needed all his wits about him now. It just wouldn't do, losing his focus trying to puzzle out Severus Snape. His constant antagonist. His saviour.

He massaged his eyes instead, trying to recall the speech he'd written for the majority of the previous evening. He'd only managed to scrawl a few pitiful lines, and he'd ended up frustrated and exhausted despite working long into the night. Whenever he'd had a thought to write down it had come out awkward and forced. It'd been like trying to hold water in a broken sieve for hours. His last attempt had actually burst into flame after a spurt of accidental magic. _Well, partially accidental,_ he thought with a grim smile. He'd eventually given it up as a bad job and decided to wing it before returning to the Burrow long after everyone else had gone to bed. After only being asleep for what felt like two minutes, Ron was shaking him awake again.

He'd arrived on time dressed in his black formal robes. A clerk from the court had requested that he wait outside for his summons and explained the procedure to him. Once inside, he' be asked to answer all the questions presented by the court. When they had finished, he was to leave the courtroom immediately and wait for further instructions outside.

Horace Slughorn and Madam Rosmerta had sat nearby in their own allocated areas. Unable to speak to Harry or each other in case they colluded to make their testimonies match up.

Harry had been hoping to catch a glimpse of the Malfoys on their way in, but they'd already been ensconced inside, surrounded by security. Harry had no doubt that the chains which he' been lucky enough to forgo when he'd been tried were now being put to use.

Rosmerta was summoned first, followed shortly by Slughorn. They both returned to their seats outside in the hallway after some time, looking a bit frazzled.

It was nerve wracking sitting around doing nothing while he waited to be called. The hit wizards next to him stared inscrutably at the walls straight ahead of them, their wands out and pointed towards the floor. Since telling him where to sit, they'd stood completely silent and as still as statues. He wondered idly how they did it.

Like Aurors, hit wizards were also tasked with taking down dark wizards and acting as soldiers of the wizarding world, but they were used far more sparingly in public situations. They mainly specialized in combat situations, but they were well known for having less stringent acceptance levels than the Aurors. In the past, a few people had even joined up with hit wizard squads after dropping out of the Auror mentorship program, but it was a rare occurrence. This was due, in a large part, to how rarely the Aurors had chosen to recruit new candidates. While the hit wizards had a fearsome reputation, they were generally considered to be slightly less balanced and less intelligent than their weren't trained to act independently or deal with members of the public to the same extent as Aurors, so they were rarely used in a security capacity. However, Auror numbers being what they were, the hit wizards were being forced into some jobs in order to make up the deficit.

Harry had heard rumors about the friendly rivalry that existed between the groups. Working in similar areas of expertise, there were occasional disputes over the jurisdiction of cases which of course occasionally led to them stepping on eachother's toes. Apparently, the Aurors generally came out on top in these disputes due to their greater status in the Ministry, but each disagreement was ferocious.

"Potter," one of the hit wizards called, causing Harry to start slightly, "they're ready for you."

Harry stood and straightened his robes before taking a deep breath and heading towards the doors, which the hit wizards were drawing open. Slughorn gave him an encouraging smile from across the room before he was whisked away inside the courtroom.

The dark stone walls of the court seemed to absorb the light that briefly filtered in behind him, giving the already dim room a foreboding feel to it. Harry couldn't help but gulp as he glanced around the room at the serious looking witches and wizards arrayed there. He'd never liked the way they towered over the floor in their benches. It reminded him of a coliseum filled to the brim with people who saw this sort of thing as entertainment. A modern gladiatorial ring where words clashed instead of swords but the outcome of a bout could be just the same. Death.

The Malfoys sat in the middle of the room, chained to their respective chairs, as their solicitor shuffled through some papers next to them anxiously. His hair was ruffled and he was sweating profusely which was quite an achievement in the chilly darkened room.

Draco looked up as Harry passed by them, his face pale and his eyes surrounded by dark circles. His face lacked it's usual sneer, and his eyes looked, if anything, terrified. It was disconcerting to see his once hated rival brought so low.

If Draco looked bad though, then Lucius looked dead. His normally lustrous white blond hair hung lank and tangled around his face, clumps clearly missing in places. His entire frame appeared withered and shrunken, and his shoulders hunched and bent. Even his face was haggard and covered in small sores that made him look like a beggar. His yellowed teeth could be seen behind his cracked and bloodied lips as he leered at Harry madly. Clearly Azkaban, stress, and torture hadn't done him any favours. He bent over and coughed violently, breaking their brief eye contact as he hacked up a large clump of phlegm which he promptly spat on the floor. Harry couldn't help but gawk at what the Malfoy patriarch had become. Gone was the steely-eyed, dignified, and controlled adversary he'd faced. Here were his broken remains.

Lady Malfoy seemed to have fared significantly better than her husband. While Narcissa looked like she'd been living rough for a few weeks, she'd somehow managed to avoid contracting the haunted look that her son and husband had gained. _She always had more steel than the two of them combined anyway_ , thought Harry wryly as he walked towards the seat a hit wizard indicated to him.

As Harry was seated against the wall, facing the Malfoys and the front majority of the courtroom he took a moment to examine his feelings. He wasn't sure if he pitied the Malfoys or not, but they'd certainly fallen on hard times. The fall from grace was always harder the higher you were, and the Malfoys had been at the pinnacle of society once upon a time.

"Mr. Potter," called Elphias Doge in a high-pitched wheezy voice from the seat which had formerly been occupied by Madam Bones. "Thank you for joining us today."

Harry just nodded, his mouth too dry to answer properly as he shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable. He could see Kingsley, sitting to Elphias' right, nod to him slightly in acknowledgement.

"We've called you today to give testimony against the Malfoys. Lucius and Draco Malfoy are being charged with being supporters of the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, as you know, and Narcissa is being charged as an accomplice. We need to hear from you about the Malfoys' actions in regards to what you know about their involvement as Death Eaters, their part in Dumbledore's attempted murder and, later, in his actual death, their role in the kidnapping of Mr. Ollivander, and, finally, their use of Unforgivable Curses. Lucius has already been convicted once and escaped Azkaban, but he and his family are claiming yet again that they renounced the Dark Lord before his death. Do you understand these charges, Harry?"

"Yes, I understand," said Harry quietly. His voice somehow echoed throughout the chamber, carrying to the very farthest corners.

"So, Mr. Potter, what can you tell us in regards to these charges?" asked Elphias, his cloud of white hair obscuring the people behind him.

Harry breathed deeply and licked his lips before launching into what he knew about the Malfoy's movements and involvement with the Death Eaters over the past year after Lucius' escape from Azkaban. He also briefly covered the short amount of time he, Ron, and Hermione had spent captured in their manor house with Mr. Ollivander and Luna, but mainly, he tried to focus on building the story around their falling stature within the group. The culmination of this ending with Voldemort's confiscation of Lucius' wand.

He also told them that Draco had admitted casting an Imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta and then subsequently used her to try and murder Dumbledore. He went through everything he knew about all of the various plots that had failed to assassinate Dumbledore. So far nothing he'd said would absolve them of any of their crimes, and the court listened quietly, nodding along and scribbling notes as he spoke. Everything was just as they suspected. No one interrupted him like they had when he'd previously been here. Even the Malfoy's defendant seemed leery of asking him any questions, lest they damn his employers anymore.

The Malfoys watched him silently, their faces becoming more and more lined and hopeless by the minute as they saw their grave being dug before their very eyes. Only Narcissa had the courage to look him in the eye as a single tear coursed down her face. She'd been the only one holding out hope that Harry would save them. Draco had begun to snivel, a picture of abject misery.

It was time to turn things on their head. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Is that all, Mr. Potter?" asked Elphias, eager to move on with the trial now that they had the evidence they needed.

"No, sir," replied Harry evenly. "I believe I have a few more pieces of information that may help the court in its decision."

"Very well then, continue," said Elphias in his high pitched voice, giving a small sigh before waving for Harry to go on as he settled back into his chair.

"Despite everything the Malfoys have done, they are also responsible for saving my life on two occasions. Both of which allowed me to defeat Voldemort. Without them, I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now."

The Malfoys' heads whipped up so fast that Harry was sure they'd gotten whiplash as the court gasped around them. Narcissa's eyes had lit up with a triumphant glimmer as she nodded her thanks to him, while Draco was squinting through tears and looking as if someone had thrown a drowning man a potential lifeline. Lucius was the only one of the three who looked at him in disbelief. His pale grey eyes had gone wide in surprise, clearly unable to fathom Harry's mercy. The solicitor had frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"W- What's this?" Elphias grumbled, stumbling over his words as he tried to comprehend what he'd just heard. Kingsley just watched passively, having already heard the story himself. He'd been willing to leave the decision of the Malfoys' fates in Harry's hands. It gave Harry a warm feeling to know that the old Auror and now Minister still trusted him so much.

"It's true, sir. When we were first captured by snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor, I believe that Draco recognized me but deliberately lied to his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, about my identity. She would have summoned Voldemort immediately and that would have been the end. Later, in the forbidden forest, after a complex bit of magic that knocked both Voldemort and I off our feet, Narcissa saved my life. I was presumed dead, and when Narcissa was asked to confirm it, she lied to Voldemort himself and told him I was, knowing that I wasn't."

"But- But-"

"There's more, sir," said Harry, interrupting him. "I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy was being manipulated into attempting to kill Dumbledore as punishment for his father's failure. Voldemort hoped that he'd be captured or killed in the attempt, thus teaching his followers a lesson. Under threat for his own and his family's lives, he agreed to the task. Dumbledore was aware of his involvement in the plot for months, but was unwilling to try to stop him due to the repercussions the Malfoy family would have faced after any such action. When confronted with a weaponless Dumbledore on the tower, Draco was unable to kill him, and I believe he would have let him go if he'd had been given the time. While he's still partially responsible for Dumbledore's death, the headmaster had planned a series of contingency plans with Professor Snape to stop Draco from being the one to kill him anyway."

"Snape was the one who killed him though," shouted a wizard from somewhere off to the side as the muttering around the courtroom grew to a loud buzz.

"He did. But it was planned. I discovered this fact myself only after the Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm still a little unsure of the details, but the truth remains that Severus Snape was only obeying Dumbledore's orders. He killed him because Dumbledore wanted it to be him rather than Draco. He was trying to save Draco's soul." The statement caused an outrage as witches and wizards shouted questions and their disbelief down at him in equal measures.

"Order," roared Doge after casting a sonorous charm and pounding his gavel down multiple times. Harry couldn't help but think that he sounded rather like a broken squeaky toy repeating the same phrase over and over again. The courtroom eventually began to settle, and the Malfoys watched him with renewed hope in their eyes. He had become their saviour, riding in on a white horse.

Elphias was looking older than ever as he banged his gavel down one final time. "I must say that this is the most unusual trial I've ever seen, Mr. Potter. Most unconventional. As the key witness in this trial, you've turned the prosecution against the Malfoys on its head. I think that will conclude your part in this trial, unless you have anything further to say?"

Harry sighed. "Only this. I don't think the Malfoys should go to Azkaban. As much as I hate to admit it, they did try and redeem themselves, and there's something to be said for that."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. We will take that into consideration," said Elphias, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. The hit wizard escorted Harry outside the courtroom and then resumed his position guarding the door.

Harry momentarily slumped back into his seat outside. He felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted off of his chest, but it also felt like he'd just run a marathon. He was completely drained emotionally, and now he couldn't quite remember what he was supposed to do. Did he go? Or stay and wait for the ruling? Was he supposed to wait outside or upstairs? He'd forgotten the protocol, and the hit wizards weren't giving him any hints with their stony faces. Slughorn and Rosmerta remained in their seats though. _Guess I'll wait here then,_ he thought numbly, slouching back into the chair.

 _I did the right thing,_ he told himself over and over again. He just hoped it was true.

o0o0o0o0o

Hours later, the grim-looking door next to him burst open. Harry jumped to his feet, his eyes seeking a familiar face in the crowd now exiting the courtroom. Witches and wizards left in small groups, all abuzz with whispers and murmurs. He scanned their faces without success until he spotted a larger group led by two of the Minister's Auror guards approaching him. He could just barely see Kingsley trying to calm a red-faced wizard who seemed like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Kingsley," he called over the din. "What's going on? What happened?" His stomach had been roiling anxiously waiting for the ruling.

Kingsley managed to extricate himself out of the clutches of the animatedly gesticulating man and moved towards Harry with his group.

"Walk with me," said Kingsley quickly, sweeping Harry along with him as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What was the verdict?" asked Harry again nervously.

Kingsley frowned. "It's complicated."

"What do mean complicated?" asked Harry, starting to get frustrated by the lack of clear responses.

"Wait until we get to my office, and I promise I'll tell him everything," said Kingsley quietly, his deep reassuring voice putting Harry at ease.

Their group moved quickly through the empty corridors of the Department of Mysteries, heading through areas that Harry had never seen before. They arrived, finally, at an isolated lift in a back corridor.

"For the Minister's private use," explained Kingsley, seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face.

After going up the lift to the correct floor, they moved quickly through back corridors until they they arrived in the Minister's office. After his personal bodyguards had swept the room for any trace of tampering or ambush, Kingsley ordered them to wait outside the door with a wave of his hand. Harry followed him quietly into the office, biting his tongue as he did so. If he was going to be an Auror he'd have to learn to exercise a bit more control of his tongue he realized briefly.

He took a moment to examine the office around him. It was tastefully decorated with fine wood tables, armchairs, and furniture, while the floor was covered in a lush blue carpet that seemed to be made of air if he was to judge by the amount of bounce in his step. The room felt tastefully luxurious without being gaudy.

"Like what I've done with the place?" asked Kingsley as he sat down heavily behind his desk with a sigh.

"It's looks comfortable," said Harry pleasantly, trying not to let irritation colour his tone.

"Firewhiskey, Harry? Or do you prefer Scotch?" he asked, gesturing to a table of alcohol.

"Scotch I guess," mumbled Harry. He'd heard muggles speak about it, and he knew it was similar to Firewhiskey, but he didn't really know what the difference was.

Kingsley waved his wand absently, causing a decanter to pour two healthy glasses of a honey-colored liquid with an ice cube that then floated towards them.

"This was a present from the Prime Minister after I told him we'd finally gotten rid of Voldemort," said Kingsley, presenting Harry with a glass. "I've got to say it's grown on me."

Harry fought the urge to interrupt him with about a million questions and chose instead to just nod as he took the glass. Kingsley took a long sniff of the liquid before taking a hefty gulp.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm taking so long to tell you what happened at the trial," said Kingsley slowly. Harry just nodded again stiffly, not trusting himself to speak.

"You've got to understand, Harry, what just happened in that courtroom has never happened before."

"What do you mean ' _it_ ' hasn't happened before?" asked Harry tightly. The last thing he enjoyed was being strung along, but he also knew Kingsley wouldn't do it without reason.

"All of it." Kingsley sighed again and took another gulp, draining the glass. "A case that was meant to be a relative cakewalk all of a sudden became the trial of the century."

Harry stayed silent, waiting for him to get to his point.

"A convicted Death Eater and escapee from Azkaban was just defended by Harry Potter. Not to mention the fact that his family has been well known antagonizes and enemies of yours for years. No key witness in a case like this has ever suggested that the accused be granted clemency. Everyone knew the Malfoys' were guilty, and no one expected you to defend them. "

"Didn't you?" asked Harry. He had, after all, told Kingsley about what Narcissa had done for him in the forest.

Kingsley hesitated for a moment. "I didn't know," he said honestly. "I thought it was a possibility, but knowing your history with the Malfoys? I thought you were going to give them the boot. Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't," said Harry with a shrug, looking at his shoes. "It just didn't feel right."

"That's alright, lad. You did the right thing," said Kingsley soothingly. "I know Dumbledore would have been proud."

At that Harry looked up sharply. Kingsley didn't notice, however, as he had actually gotten up to pour himself another drink this time. He poured a small measure before hesitating and adding another generous splash.

"That being said though, we've got a complicated ruling. The Wizengamot couldn't agree on a solution for hours. Half of them still wanted to lock the Malfoys up and throw away the key. About a quarter of them had been bought off before the trial or have old connections with the Malfoys. The rest were swayed by your argument. We had deadlock for quite awhile there, and it was looking more and more like Doge was going to have to make an executive decision as head of the Wizengamot. I knew he was still going to jail them though," Kingsley paused, taking another sip.

"And?" asked Harry, exasperated. Kingsley was in serious danger of being Jinxed at this point if he didn't spill the beans quickly. The man's flair for the dramatic was intolerable.

"Let's just say I had a plan in case you did decide testify in their favour. I made a suggestion. A compromise if you will."

"What'd you suggest?"

"I simply said that they should be allowed their freedom on three conditions. First, that they have their titles stripped. No one who commits treason should be allowed to hold a title anymore. Secondly, that they have their land, property, and assets seized and used to pay for war damages. And, finally, that they had to provide information that leads to the capture of more Death Eaters or disbandment of the Death Cult."

Harry whistled appreciatively. It was unheard of to have a wizard's titles stripped and land seized. Then again, it was also unheard of that a twice proven Death Eater and escapee from Azkaban was let off the hook.

"How'd that go down?" asked Harry.

"Like you can imagine. The court was up in arms. Everyone was changing votes. Initially, many of those who'd sided with the Malfoys even went against it. It was chaos. I think even Lucius was contemplating telling the court just to ship them all off to Azkaban, consequences be damned."

Harry could only imagine how opposed some members of the Wizengamot must have been. The precedent that the case would set would hit the pureblood families right where it hurt. Their legacy. If the Ministry was suddenly capable of stripping titles, assets, and land it would mean that no one was truly above the law anymore. Kingsley had maneuvered them brilliantly into a corner. By using one of their own against them, he'd forced through a possibly watershed solution that could affect the future of magical Britain forever. It was the perfect trojan horse.

"What happened?" he asked, awed by the sheer audacity and brilliance of the plan.

"What always happens," said Kingsley with a wry chuckle as he took another sip. "They argued for hours. The Malfoys' solicitor said the sentence was too harsh. Many said it wasn't harsh enough. At one point, there was a fist fight too. In the end, though, it went through though, but only by two votes."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Lucius did make one make one single demand though in return for the information he would provide," said Kingsley softly, looking up to meet Harry's gaze.

"Did he ask for his favorite cane or something?" asked Harry baffled.

"No. He said the only person he would talk to was you."

o0o0o0o0

Author's note:

Hey guys! Super short chapter,I know. sorry this is such a short chapter but it just felt like a natural stopping point. Hope you enjoy this one though and the first glance at the Malfoys. Like I've said before if you have any advice for me I would love to hear it and feel free to review. Just wanted to say thanks to all the guests who've reviewed and some of the users as well. It's really special to hear from you guys and I wanted to say how unbelievably grateful I am to you all:). Literally makes my day when I see I have a new review!

As for future updates. Sorry to say but the pace is definitely going to slow down a bit. I've eaten my cushion up the last 4 weeks or so since starting my new job and I'm only half way through the next chapter. I'm thinking about making my chapters slightly smaller to keep focus and get them out quicker. Sorry! I too wish I was a full time writer, but at the end of the day you gotta pay the bills. And move countries. And sign a new lease. And save up for that next holiday. Ah life. On a sidenote don't move to Hong Kong if you don't want to be reallllyyyy busy.

Tell me what your thinking though, I'm all ears!


End file.
